Les Amours d'Hermione
by Shlikah-Sparriah
Summary: Hermione ne connait pas l'amour. Jusqu'au jour où, poussée par ses amies, elle se connecte au RSPP, un réseau social sorcier, où elle rencontre un garçon, connu sous le pseudo Monster, qui lui donne rendez vous la nuit et refuse qu'elle voit son visage...
1. Chapitre 1 : C'est une belle journée

_Titre :_ Les Amours d'Hermione

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling

_Couple :_ Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger

_Note :_ Cette fanfiction est inspirée du mythe, les Amours de Psyché, de La Fontaine. _Programme de l'ENS quand tu nous tiens_

_Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 1 : C'est une belle journée**

Hermione était de bonne humeur ce matin. Elle avait délicieusement bien dormi, ses devoirs pour les trois semaines à venir étaient achevés, Harry n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée depuis maintenant quelques temps de l'entraîner dans des situations plus que délicates, et Rogue était malade depuis deux jours. S'ajoutait à cela, le fait que ses amies avaient décidé d'organiser une « _pyjama party_ » pour le soir même. Elles en parlaient depuis une semaine, et semblaient plus excitées à chaque minute qui passait. Non pas que l'idée de manger des choco-grenouilles tout en se mettant du vernis à ongle rose fuchsia enchantait particulièrement Hermione, elle avait surtout hâte de se changer les idées, et de quitter l'espace d'une soirée (voire d'une nuit) le monde scolaire dans lequel elle était immergée 24h/24, 7j/7 depuis la rentrée (autrement dit depuis 10 semaines, 2 jours et 8 heures) Se reposer ? Se changer les idées ? Hermione en était incapable tant qu'elle n'était sûre et certaine de ne pas être en retard dans ses devoirs, et de pouvoir tout rendre à l'heure. En tout cas, elle était, elle aussi, extrêmement excitée à l'idée de veiller une bonne partie de la nuit sans travailler.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner, Parvati et Lavande se jetèrent littéralement sur elle :

- On a trouvé plein d'activités à faire pour ce soir.

-Vous voulez dire autre que de se peinturer le visage et de regarder les derniers sous-vêtements que Parvati s'est achetée ? demanda Hermione

-Non, ça c'est toujours d'actualité ... C'est juste que Lavande a déniché un jeu de société assez ... amusant.

Hermione s'empara de la petite boite rose hexagonale que celle ci venait de sortir de son sac. « Soirée entre copines, partageons nos secrets les plus intimes ».

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ? pensa la jeune fille.

Elle avait à présent une boule au fond de la gorge, et la _« pyjama party »_ l'enchantait beaucoup moins.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrir trois petits paquets de fiches avec des questions : Rose : Amitié, Violet : Question personnelle, Rouge : Sexualité. Mais dans quelle merde s'était-elle mise en acceptant cette soirée ? Et si, finalement elle s'avançait plutôt dans ses devoirs prévus pour le mois prochain ?

-Hey, tire pas cette tête Mione, on est entre fille ... On s'en fout en réalité que tu préfères mettre des culottes ou des strings, c'est juste pour rigoler.

Hermione laissa échapper un grognement, qui leur fît comprendre qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

-Si, ça te dérange vraiment on peut se contenter de mettre du vernis à ongle en mangeant des choco-grenouilles, tu sais ...

-Et regarder mes nouveaux sous-vêtements aussi.

-Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, y a pas de problème ... On fera ce que vous voulez faire ...

Sur ce, la jeune fille attrapa un croissant au beurre, mis son sac sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu vas où Mione? On n'a pas cours avant une heure ?

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Alors, qu'elle marchait en mangeant, le cerveau d'Hermione était en ébullition. Elle s'énervait elle-même. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème ? Justement, il y en avait des problèmes. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de dire aux filles, quels sous-vêtements elle préférait porter, quel était son péché mignon, ou pire à quel âge avait elle eu son premier baiser ... Oui, parce qu'en effet, il n'y avait toujours pas eu de premier baiser...

Sexualité ? Elle n'avait aucune sexualité, et d'ailleurs elle n'avait aucune intention d'en avoir avant la fin de ses études. A voir les résultats scolaires de ses amies lorsqu'elles avaient un garçon en vue, ou bien qu'elles étaient en couple, la sexualité (ou bien l'amour, peu importe) semblait totalement incompatible avec la possibilité d'obtenir de bons résultats scolaires. Et c'était totalement inimaginable d'avoir en dessous de O dans quelque matière que ce soit.

Autrement dit, Hermione n'avait absolument pas envie de batailler avec Lavande et Parvati sur son célibat prolongé, et elle ne souhaitait pas non plus, entendre les deux jeunes filles débattre sur leurs positions préférées, si positions préférées il y avait ... Au plus profond d'elle, Hermione espérait même que les deux filles n'avaient jamais été aussi loin dans leurs relations amoureuses... Dieu, qu'elle était naïve, c'était évident qu'elles avaient passé ce cap là.

La jeune fille était tellement perdue dans ses incohérentes pensées, qu'elle heurta de plein fouet une armure qui se trouvait là, au milieu du couloir. Le rire de Peeves se mit à raisonner, donnant soudainement l'envie à Hermione de devenir très vulgaire. Décidément elle n'était pas de si bonne humeur que ça. Et ce qui pouvait lui rester de gaieté s'envola définitivement lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle, le rire suraigu de Parkinson...Ce qui lui laissait penser que toute la clique l'accompagnait. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule : Parkinson boudinée dans sa jupe verte trop courte tenait par le bras Blaise Zabini, un grand black qui l'accompagnait dans son fou rire. Sur leur droite Crabe la pointait de son gros doigt tandis que Goyle riait d'elle lui aussi. Devant eux, un peu à l'écart, se tenait Malefoy, les mains dans les poches, sa chemise négligemment entre-ouverte. Un petit sourire ironique flottait sur ses lèvres. Certes aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais son attitude était la plus humiliante de toutes : Il la regardait comme un petit tas de merde.

Deux options s'offraient à Hermione : S'en aller en les ignorant superbement, et se débrouiller pour, plus tard dans l'année, forcer Malefoy à manger de la bouse de dragon, sans oublier de retrouver Peeves et de l'égorger, OU arracher le bras de l'armure qui se tenait devant elle, et frapper la petite tête de frimeur de Malefoy avec, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Granger, tu comptes rester parterre encore longtemps ... Tu pollues mon champ de vision.

Oh ... Mon dieu ... Elle avait complètement oublié de se relever.

-Si le champ de vision de Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à faire demi-tour.

-Mon champ de vision pense plutôt que tu vas lever ton postérieur de sang-de-bourbe, et que tu vas t'éloigner de lui.

-Crèves Malefoy.

-Oh! Vraiment ? Alors, puisque ni toi, ni moi, ne semble décidé à céder, tu vas rester assise parterre jusqu'à ce que les cours soient terminés et que tout Poudlard, te découvre là, sur le sol, comme une idiote, la jupe relevée, et les cheveux décoiffés ? …Oui, Granger, on voit ta culotte.

Le visage d'Hermione vira instantanément au rouge vif, un doux mélange entre sa honte et sa colère. La jeune fille se releva, attrapa son sac, et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé vers la bibliothèque non sans jeter à son ennemi le regard le plus noir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais adressé. Dès qu'elle fut sortie de leur champ de vision, elle se précipita vers les premières toilettes pour filles venues ou plutôt vers le premier miroir qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. Quelle tête affreuse. Son visage était rouge et luisant. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air d'hystérique. Non, mais quelle journée de merde !

**ooo**

Hermione jeta son sac sur son lit. Elle avait mal à la tête; son corps lui réclamait une douche brûlante et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour oublier son humiliante journée. Elle attrapa son pyjama et ses affaires et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que la peau de ses mains devienne toute fripée. Puis elle retourna dans le dortoir tel un mollusque, prêt à s'effondrer sur son lit, et s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire avant de découvrir ses deux partenaires de chambrée assises parterre, sur un tapis de coussins en satin, entourées de bonbons, de cosmétiques et de brosses à cheveux. Et re-merde !

-Hermi ! On t'attendait pour commencer.

Paraître de bonne humeur, vite, vite !

La soirée se déroula dans l'ensemble plutôt bien. Parvati et Lavande entreprirent tout d'abord la dure mission de lisser et de coiffer les cheveux d'Hermione. Puis voyant que celle-ci était tendue, Lavande décida de lui faire un massage pendant que Parvati défilait dans ses nouveaux sous-vêtements. Lavande était très douée, et l'odeur de l'huile de massage qui embauma très vite la chambre, transporta Hermione dans un état second, lui faisant oublier le jeu de société des filles, Malefoy, et sa petite culotte.

-… Hermione ? Heyy ? Hermi ? …

-Mmmmmmm…

-T'écoutes ce qu'on raconte ?

-Heiin ? De quoi ?

-Apparemment, non …

-Hein ! Oh, désolée, c'est … le massage de Lavande … ça m'a un peu bercée. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De la position préférée de Lavande.

Hermione pâlit.

-Mais non, bêtasse, on parlait de toi.

-De moi ?

-Oui, on s'inquiétait à propos de ta vie sentimentale

La jeune fille blêmit, ce qui sembla préoccuper ses amies.

-On ne dit pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise, tu sais. C'est juste que … Après Poudlard, tu auras probablement encore plus de mal à rencontrer du monde.

-Lavande a raison. On est tellement nombreux dans le château, que c'est l'endroit rêvé pour faire de nouvelles rencontres. Tu sais, l'Amour, ce n'est pas juste ce que nous avons pu te faire croire.

-Oui, ce n'est pas sécher les cours pour flirter avec Machin, ou ne pas faire ses devoirs et passer la nuit avec Bidule

-Ca, c'est juste nos bêtises de jeunesse.

-J'espère que tu as quand même remarqué que Parvati et moi, on a des résultats plutôt bons depuis qu'on s'est stabilisé avec nos copains. Ce n'est plus des amourettes de 5eme année, tu sais, c'est sérieux. Regarde, ça va bientôt faire un an qu'on est en couple avec Dean.

-Et avec Tim, on parle de plus en plus de l'après Poudlard … On envisage même de s'installer ensemble.

-Ne nous dit pas que tu n'as pas de temps à consacrer à ça ! Parce que tu sais aussi bien que nous que c'est faux ! Au lieu d'aller te plonger dans des livres qui n'ont aucun rapport avec les cours, à la bibliothèque, tu peux très bien rester discuter dans la grande salle le midi.

-On ne te demande pas de trouver l'homme de ta vie dès que tu sortiras de ce dortoir, ni de devenir une petite dévergondée qui couche avec n'importe qui entre deux heures de cours. On voudrait juste que tu rencontres des gens …

Hermione n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Si bien qu'elle dut hurler pour que les filles se taisent.

-Et ma timidité vous en faite quoi ?

-La timidité, ça se combat, Hermione.

-Oui, mais non, comment veux-tu que je fasse des rencontres ? J'ose à peine regarder certains garçons dans les yeux.

Parvati leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment désespérée par ce manque de motivation.

-Tu n'as qu'à te connecter au RSPP …

-Au quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Lavande d'avoir l'air consterné.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que tu vis dans le même monde que nous ?

-Euuuh …

-RSPP, le Réseau Social de Parchemin Poudlarien, précisa Parvati.

-Il faut, que tu prennes un parchemin … Parvati passe-moi la feuille qui est derrière toi, steuplait', tu écris en haut avec ta plume, _RSPP _et tu lances le sort « _necto_ » !

Aussitôt de nombreux logos, écritures, pseudos, et photographies apparurent. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lavande essaya de lui faire retrouver ses esprits en lui rappelant que les moldus avaient, eux aussi, ce genre de chose, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas l'entendre.

-Et maintenant ? Je fais comment si je veux parler à quelqu'un ?

-Et ben tu écris en gros ton pseudonyme au milieu de la feuille, puis le nom du chat que tu veux rejoindre ou bien le nom des personnes avec qui tu veux communiquer.

-Mais, c'est incroyable

-Hermione, s'il te plait, on est à Poudlard, rien n'est incroyable …

La jeune fille passa le reste de la soirée à élucider les multiples mystères du Réseau Social de Parchemin Poudlarien, ignorant superbement ses deux amies, qui avaient finalement renoncé à jouer avec elle. Le monde virtuel s'offrait à elle.

ooo

_Voici le premier chapitre d'une assez longue fanfiction… J'essaye, grâce à cette première mise en bouche de voir si elle sera appréciée. _

_Si vous remarquez des fautes, signalez le moi, cela fait longtemps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre. _

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué dans le résumé, il s'agit bien d'une Draco-Hermione. Malefoy n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre, et ne le sera pas non plus dans le prochain, enfin si … Je n'apprécie pas spécialement les fanfictions où on voit dès le premier chapitre que Draco et Hermione sont fous l'un de l'autre, puisqu'à l'origine, ils se détestent. Je pense avoir bien montré ça dans ce chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire d'amour finira bien par arriver._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premières Discussions

_Je suis motivée en ce moment, bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 2 : Premières Discussions**

Néanmoins, les jours suivants, Hermione sembla complètement oublier l'existence du RSPP ainsi que la totalité de la discussion qu'elle avait eue cette nuit là avec Parvati et Lavande. Elle continuait à quitter la Grande Salle immédiatement après avoir fini son déjeuner, pour se précipiter à la Bibliothèque.

Ce jour-là, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle venait de trouver une pomme encore mûre dans son sac qui ferait amplement l'affaire. Elle la dévora sur le chemin, et se débarrassa du trognon juste avant de pénétrer dans l'antre sacrée. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la porte en chêne massif, elle ressentit les mêmes frissons de plaisirs et d'excitation qu'elle avait éprouvée la première fois qu'elle avait touché cette porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, cette odeur si particulière de bois et de vieux parchemins lui emplit les narines. Dieu, qu'elle se sentait bien ici. Elle se dirigea comme à son habitude vers le fond de la bibliothèque, vers cette petite table en acajou à laquelle elle s'asseyait tous les jours depuis maintenant six ans. Hermione laissa son sac choir sur le sol. Et machinalement elle commença à arpenter les rayonnages. Elle s'arrêta devant un ouvrage dont le nom l'intrigua au plus haut point : « _L'origine des Espèces_» Ce qui était le plus étonnant en réalité, c'est que son auteur n'était pas Darwin… Mais un parfait inconnu. La jeune fille tendit la main pour attraper le livre, mais au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent la couverture, elle reçut une décharge électrique. Retirant sa main précipitamment, Hermione fixa le livre comme s'il s'agissait du démon. Puis, son enthousiasme étant refroidi, elle retourna à sa table, dans la plus grande perplexité.

Il lui était à présent inutile de partir à la conquête d'autres étrangetés littéraires, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à oublier ce livre. La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret tout en observant le bout de ses doigts. Ils étaient en effet incroyablement rouges, et il lui semblait même que ses empruntes digitales avaient disparu. Hermione, attrapa sa trousse de son autre main, et entreprit de l'ouvrir pour regarder l'heure : 8h05 … Elle n'avait pas cours avant 9h00.

« Bon bah, il ne me reste plus qu'à travailler un peu »

Hermione attrapa son agenda et quelques feuilles. Il ne lui restait plus que sa dissertation sur les êtres de la nuit à faire … pour dans quatre semaines et demi. Elle soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler. Ce livre attisait sa curiosité. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle était en effet à deux doigts de retourner se faire brûler les doigts de son autre main. Puis elle se souvint du RSPP. Après tout, elle n'avait que cela à faire. Hermione attrapa sa plume et dessina les quatre lettres sur son parchemin. Et aussitôt elle fût immergée dans le réseau social de Poudlard. Elle fût étonnée par le nombre de connectés à cette heure où la plupart des élèves avaient cours. Soudain sa feuille redevint blanche. Surprise, Hermione, réécrivit RSPP. Alors s'afficha un mot : _Tomdepouf-6_ … et un texte :

_Tomdepouf-6 : Bonjour Etudianteanonyme, comment vas-tu ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : ça va bien merci_

_Tomdepouf-6 : T'as pas cours ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : Non, je ne commence que dans une heure._

_Tomdepouf-6 : Veinarde ! Pourquoi tu t'es levée alors ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : J'avais envie de lire un peu_

_Tomdepouf-6 : T'es courageuse dis-moi ! T'es en quelle année ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : 7eme et toi ?_

_Tomdepouf-6 : 6eme, à Poufsouffle, tu es là pourquoi ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : Pour suivre mes études_

_Tomdepouf-6 : lol, j'voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais sur le RSPP ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : Comme ça, pour parler._

_Tomdepouf-6 : Pas pour faire des rencontres ? Je suis ouvert aux rendez vous )_

Hermione se sentit aussitôt rougir. Elle lança quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule. Comment est ce que ce garçon pouvait être aussi direct ?

_Tomdepouf-6 : Alors ? T'as pas envie qu'on se rencontre ? Tu ressembles à quoi ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : Euh, je suis normale …_

_Tomdepouf-6 : Blonde ? Brune ? Petite ? Grande ? Mince ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : Pourquoi ? Si je suis petite et grosse, tu arrêteras de me parler ?_

_Tomdepouf-6 : Probablement._

Hermione resta quelques secondes à fixer sa feuille d'un air éberlué. Non mais comment pouvait-il avoir un tel comportement ?

_Etudianteanonyme : Ok, bon bah, salut alors._

Néanmoins, la jeune fille se trouva bien embarrassée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour quitter la conversation. Elle lança le sort _« deleo » _sans succès. Qu'est ce que Parvati et Lavande lui avaient dit déjà ? Ah, oui, il lui fallait tapoter la feuille avec sa baguette pour changer de réseau. Hermione se retrouva de nouveau sur le chat principal. Ne sachant que faire, elle toucha de sa baguette un pseudo au hasard : 

_Etudianteanonyme : Bonjour, _

_ : Salut Miss._

_Etudianteanonyme : Tu vas bien ?_

_ : Oui et toi ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : ça va_

_ : Rien d'autre à raconter ?_

_Etudianteanonyme :Euuh…_

_ : Bon bah salut alors_

Et à nouveau Hermione se retrouva sur la page principale, complètement ébahie par le comportement de ces garçons. Au cours de cette heure qu'elle passa sur le RSPP, deux garçons lui réclamèrent ses mensurations, un troisième lui demanda des photographies de ses pieds, et un dernier, lui proposa de l'argent pour qu'elle perde sa virginité en sa compagnie. Hermione était complètement outrée, révoltée. C'était à cela que servait principalement ce réseau ? Aux plans cul ? Poudlard était devenu **ça** ? Une énorme Orgie où tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde, et n'importe qui copulait avec n'importe qui ? La jeune fille avait l'impression de s'être pris une belle claque dans la figure. C'est d'ailleurs dans cet état qu'elle suivit la majorité de ses cours de la journée, durant laquelle elle se jura de ne jamais retourner sur le RSPP.

ooo

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se glisser dans ses draps bien chauds, Hermione lança à ses deux amies partageant son dortoir :

-Au fait, je suis allée sur le RSPP aujourd'hui. Inutile de vous préciser que je ne suis partante pour aucun rendez-vous sexuel, et que, part conséquent, ce réseau ne peut en rien régler mon problème de célibat prolongé. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

D'un coup violent, et sans attendre leurs réponses, elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquin. Elle les entendit néanmoins chuchoter, sans pour autant réussir à saisir un seul mot de la conversation. Ses paupières se faisaient doucement lourdes …

Le hululement lointain d'un hibou ou d'une chouette tira Hermione de son sommeil. Celle-ci avait cette impression désagréable de ne pas avoir dormi, mais d'avoir pensé une bonne partie de la nuit, tout en se retournant dans ses draps toutes les deux minutes, sans parvenir à trouver une position confortable. Hermione se redressa, et poussa le rideau du revers de la main. La chambre était étrangement calme et sombre. Seuls les rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les volets, éclairaient un tant soit peu la pièce. Lavande et Parvati semblaient encore profondément endormies.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, et s'aperçut qu'il était 3 heures du matin. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit en maugréant: Elle n'avait absolument plus aucune envie de dormir. La jeune fille réfléchit à une occupation. Mais le nombre de celles-ci était extrêmement restreint. Elle ne devait pas faire de bruit par exemple. Puis elle eut une idée … Qu'elle essaya aussitôt de chasser. Ne s'était elle pas jurée tout au long de la journée de ne jamais retourner sur le réseau ? Une petite voix lui soufflait, dans un coin de sa tête, qu'à cette heure-là tous les malotrus se trouvaient dans un profond sommeil. Oui, et justement, il n'y aurait personne sur le chat… Sauf peut-être quelques personnes prises comme elle d'insomnie. Après tout, ça ne lui coutait rien de vérifier. Hermione ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet le plus doucement possible, et en sorti une feuille et un stylo. Elle attrapa également son indispensable baguette.

… 15 connectés… Finalement, il y avait plus d'insomniaques qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Apparemment ces élèves-là participaient tous à un même chat. La conversation était plutôt animée, au grand étonnement d'Hermione. Ils lui faisaient juste penser à des étudiants absolument normaux et sympathiques qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil … comme elle, en fait.

_James5656 : Oh ! Voici une nouvelle venue ! Alors bien dormi ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : Pas assez malheureusement_

_Monster : ça tombe bien, nous non plus… ça nous fait déjà un point commun_

_AmyRax : T'étonnes pas si on raconte n'importe quoi … On est un peu … comment dire ?_

_Plonk : Fatigué peut-être ?_

_AmyRax : Wé, c'est ça !_

Hermione passa donc une bonne heure de sa nuit en compagnie de ces parfaits inconnus. Rien ne filtra sur leur identité, et ils ne l'interrogèrent pas sur la sienne. La jeune fille trouva cela très plaisant : Il n'y avait ainsi aucun apriori sur personne. Tous ces gens pouvaient aussi bien être des serpentards (même si elle en doutait) et cela ne changeait rien à sa façon de communiquer avec eux … Et à son grand étonnement, la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter le réseau. Vers 4h30, il ne restait plus que _Monster_ et elle. Ils parlèrent encore et encore, de tout et de rien, et quasiment aucune information ne filtrait. Elle savait juste qu'il était un garçon, qu'il avait une dissertation de défense contre les forces du mal à rendre dans quelques semaines, et qu'il aimait bien le Quidditch. A sa façon de parler, Hermione devina qu'il devait à peu près avoir son âge. Mais sinon, c'était le flou complet. Elle ne savait pas de quelle maison il venait, ni même s'il avait une copine. Et d'ailleurs, elle s'en moquait.

Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer, si bien qu'elle ne détacha ses yeux du parchemin que lorsqu'elle entendit le réveil de Lavande se déclencher.

_Monster : Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure qu'on se quitte et qu'on aille prendre notre petit déjeuner._

Hermione sourit.

_Etudianteanonyme : Bonne journée alors…_

_Monster : Et à ce soir … Peut être …_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait réellement hâte d'aller déjeuner, et de rester en compagnie des autres élèves. La jeune fille était d'excellente humeur. Alors que ses deux camarades de chambrée grognaient de mécontentement, Hermione avait déjà sauté de son lit et s'était faufilée dans la salle de bain. Tout en se préparant, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle pouvait voir une jeune fille rayonnante, et étonnamment joyeuse. Une jeune fille excitée par la journée qui l'attendait. Elle se surprit même à observer les cosmétiques de Lavande et Parvati, tout en se disant, que ses amies ne lui en voudraient pas si elle en mettait un peu.

La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la plus grande excitation. Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres et la joie au cœur. Elle était même enchantée à l'idée d'aller en cours de potion avec Rogue et les serpentards. Sa mine joyeuse contrastait avec les mines déconfites d'Harry et Ron. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Malefoy la provoqua en se moquant ouvertement d'elle, lui rappelant ainsi la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille. Mais au lieu de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule, ou de lui envoyer un sort, Hermione lui fit un sourire dentifrice, qui lui donna légèrement l'air d'une débile. Cela sembla déconcerter le Serpentard, qui préféra alors s'éloigner, probablement de peur que la folie d'Hermione soit contagieuse.

En fait, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une hâte : Retourner sur le RSPP et y retrouver le dénommé _Monster. _

Il ne lui restait que 2 h de cours. Les deux heures les plus longues de la journée. Il s'agissait de l'Histoire de la Magie. D'habitude, la jeune sorcière s'efforçait d'être la plus sérieuse possible, et prenait des notes avec assiduité. Mais ce jour-là, Hermione se contrefichait des Gobelins et de leurs guerres. Elle s'ennuyait fermement. De plus, le fait de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit jouait sur sa concentration : Elle piquait du nez. Brusquement elle secoua la tête dans le but de recouvrer ses esprits. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'ensemble de la classe était dans un état second. Beaucoup de sorciers somnolaient, d'autres dessinaient et, à sa grande surprise, certains écrivaient. A la vue de leur sourire, Hermione comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment occupés à prendre le cours. Alors, elle décida de les rejoindre. Après avoir gribouillée les 4 lettres magiques, elle se retrouva transportée dans l'univers parallèle de Poudlard : L'univers virtuel. Aussitôt elle écrivit le pseudonyme _Monster _afin de voir s'il était connecté. Et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, c'était le cas.

_Etudianteanonyme : Hey !_

_Monster : Hey ! _

_Monster : Tu as fini les cours ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : Absolument pas et toi ?_

_Monster : Moi non plus :)_

_Monster : le cours n'est pas intéressant ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : J'en ai marre des Gobelins_

_Monster : :)_

_Etudianteanonyme : Et toi, tu es en quel cours ?_

_Monster : ça s'est un secret. _

_Monster : Parle-moi de toi …_

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva à parler avec _Monster_ pendant 2 heures. Les 2 heures les plus rapides de sa vie. Une fois de retour dans le dortoir des gryffondors, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et se précipita sur le Réseau afin de continuer la conversation qu'elle avait avec _lui_. C'était la première fois, qu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec un garçon, en dehors d'Harry et Ron, qui pour Hermione étaient comme des frères. Elle avait envie de tout lui dire, de se livrer, de lire ses conseils. Elle lui parla du stress qu'elle ressentait, du bien-être qu'elle éprouvait quand elle travaillait à la bibliothèque, de ses problèmes de cœurs et de son célibat prolongé. Elle crût bon d'ajouter qu'elle pensait que Cupidon avait une dent contre elle. Il ne se moqua pas, il l'écouta, et il la rassura.

Alors, qu'il faisait déjà nuit, que ses deux amies étaient déjà couchées, Hermione était toujours en train de parler avec lui. Il y avait certes eu quelques coupures : pour aller manger, prendre sa douche, mais il était près d'une heure du matin, et leur conversation était toujours active. Quand finalement elle se déconnecta, Hermione n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Le voir, le rencontrer en chair et en os. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger. Cette nuit-là, _Monster_ lui apparut sous la forme d'un dieu blond nommé Amour.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rencontres Aveugles

_Je suis inspirée en ce moment, j'écris à une vitesse record. Ça ne va probablement pas durer. Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira : petit lemon. _

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres Aveugles**

Tout au long de cette journée, Hermione avait été partagé entre excitation et angoisse. Elle avait envie de le rencontrer, de voir qui il était. Mais, elle ne savait pas comment lui adresser sa demande et s'il allait accepter. La dernière chose qu'elle espérait, c'était se prendre un râteau. De plus, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir si jamais il acceptait. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les garçons, d'autant plus qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée. Mais son cœur réclamait cette rencontre plus que tout au monde. Et on le sait bien, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Le soir, la jeune fille, bien emmitouflée dans ses draps et calée contre son oreiller moelleux, se connecta au Réseau. Ce fût _Monster_ qui « l'accosta » le premier. Il engagea la conversation, lui demandant comment s'était passée sa journée. Hermione lui répondit tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande un rendez-vous, mais elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa requête. Puis, finalement après maints raisonnements, se disant que de toute façon, elle ne le connaissait pas et que s'il refusait, elle ne perdait rien, à part une amitié virtuelle, elle se jeta à l'eau.

_Etudianteanonyme : Dis Monster, ça te dirai qu'on se voit ? _

Il y eut un blanc. Pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Monster ne répondit pas. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait manqué de tact, qu'il allait se déconnecter, et partir. Mais il n'en fût rien. Au bout de cinq longues minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione crut mourir, il lui répondit à l'affirmative. La jeune fille put souffler de soulagement.

_Monster : Mais à une seule et unique condition… Si tu la refuses, ce n'est plus la peine de me demander qu'on se rencontre, et si tu l'enfreins sache que ma colère sera intarissable._

Il la pria de renoncer à la curiosité de voir son visage. Hermione fût surprise, mais lui répondit qu'elle s'en moquait, et qu'elle souhaitait tout de même le rencontrer.

_Monster : Rejoins-moi, demain à 21h00 à la salle sur demande. Passe trois fois devant celle-ci en demandant : Je veux voir Monster. _

Hermione avait incroyablement chaud, et son cœur battait tellement fort, qu'elle le sentait aux bouts de ses doigts. Le mystère qui régnait autour de ce garçon avait quelque chose de très excitant, mais aussi de terrifiant. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il se cacher d'elle ? Quelles étaient ses raisons ? Etait-il réellement monstrueux comme le laisser envisager son pseudonyme ? Hermione cherchait à se persuader que le physique de ce garçon lui était égal, mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle serait bien malheureuse s'il avait quelques défauts disgracieux. Elle se remémora son rêve de la nuit. Elle l'y avait imaginé beau comme un dieu. Et elle ne pouvait envisager qu'il soit laid. En réalité, comme tout le monde, Hermione avait un penchant aussi minime soit-il pour le superficiel, pour la beauté extérieure. Elle ne demandait pas à ce qu'il soit parfait, beau gosse à la Brad Pitt. Elle aimait les corps et les visages qui avaient une certaine harmonie. Peu lui importait qu'il soit blond, roux, brun… Qu'il ait la moustache, ou la barbe, qu'il soit imberbe ou qu'il ait une quelconque toison… Elle voulait juste qu'il ne soit pas bossu et difforme… Et autant qu'elle le savait, il n'y avait aucun bossu à Poudlard. Peut être avait-il une fulgurante poussée d'acné…

La jeune fille s'endormit tant bien que mal. Son sommeil fut agité. Elle avait une certaine appréhension à l'idée d'avoir son premier rendez-vous le lendemain. Appréhension qu'elle traina derrière elle tout au long de la journée. Elle avait mal au ventre. C'était presque aussi horrible qu'avant les examens.

Mais une fois le soir venu, l'enthousiasme prit le dessus. Elle avait envie de se faire belle. Elle prit une douche méticuleuse, où elle chouchouta son corps dans sa totalité. Adieu jambes poilues, aisselles velues, et maillot touffu. Elle s'enduisit le corps de crème hydratante qui embaumait la vanille. Puis, la serviette enroulée autour de son corps, elle quitta la salle de bain pour se diriger vers son armoire, partant ainsi en quête de sous-vêtements et d'une tenue pour la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas de quelque chose de trop classe, ni de trop cool qui lui donnerait une apparence négligée. Elle opta pour des sous-vêtements blancs, un jean et une chemise noire à manches courtes. Elle mit un petit collier et laissa les derniers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Puis elle se parfuma légèrement. Une douce odeur de monoï se répandit dans l'air de la chambre. Satisfaite, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, et emprunta le maquillage de ses amies. Elle déposa un nuage de poudre sur ses joues, encercla ses yeux d'un trait noir fin, et mit un petit peu de mascara. Hermione s'observa ou plutôt s'admira. Elle se trouvait plutôt jolie. Le résultat lui plaisait.

La jeune fille fut soulagée de ne pas croiser Parvati et Lavande en quittant la tour de Gryffondor. Les deux filles l'auraient sans nul doute harcelée de questions. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers la salle sur demande, mais plus elle s'en rapprochait et plus ses jambes tremblaient. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, avant de commencer à faire des allers-retours devant la porte en pensant fort à ce qu'elle cherchait. Enfin l'encadrement de la porte se dessina, et Hermione pénétra à l'intérieure de la salle.

Tout n'était qu'obscurité. Intérieurement Hermione jura. Elle avait oublié ce petit inconvénient. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était maquillée pour rien. Enfin, pas vraiment, plusieurs garçons lui avaient chaleureusement souri en la croisant dans le couloir, ce qui, naturellement, lui avait donné confiance en elle. Mais à présent elle était sans arme dans ce noir complet.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pourtant elle savait qu'il était déjà là. Hermione n'osait prendre la parole, l'appeler, elle se sentait trop ridicule pour agir. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle percevait son odeur, une odeur musquée. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Cela la fit d'ailleurs frissonner. Et sans crier gare, elle sentit des mains sur sa taille, des mains d'homme.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il près de son oreille la faisant ainsi frémir.

Sa voix était sensuelle, elle se voulait séductrice, mais néanmoins Hermione saisit un soupçon de facétie, comme si sa gêne lui faisait plaisir et l'amusait.

-Sa...Salut, balbutia t'elle.

-On fait sa timide ?

-Absolument pas…

Le garçon ria. Un rire cristallin et si pur.

- Retourne toi s'il te plait, lui demanda t'il doucement.

Hermione obéit. Il lui demanda alors s'il pouvait toucher son visage. Elle accepta. Elle sentit de longs doigts parcourir ses cheveux Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sur son visage, lui touchant les joues, passant ses pouces sur ses lèvres, sur ses paupières, ses sourcils, son menton. La température corporelle de la jeune fille semblait avoir augmentée d'un coup et elle avait des difficultés à respirer normalement. Puis, elle sentit ses mains glisser sur ses épaules, descendre le long de ses bras nus, et lui attraper les mains. Il les posa délicatement sur son torse. Instantanément, Hermione se sentit rougir. A ce moment là, elle fut soulagée de se trouver dans le noir.

Doucement, elle remonta le long de son torse, effleura ses tétons qui se faisaient durs, elle caressa ses épaules : Il était grand, et manifestement loin d'être mal foutu. Il était plutôt musclé et carré d'épaules. Elle toucha son cou et atteignit enfin son visage. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade, elle s'attendait à sentir sous ses doigts des bosses, des boutons, des cicatrices, ou n'importe quoi qui put être difforme. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien de cela. Le visage du jeune homme semblait imberbe, il était doux comme une beau de bébé, ses lèvres étaient bien remplies et parfaitement symétriques. Son nez était droit, ses yeux semblaient normaux. Ses cheveux étaient courts et soyeux. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien.

Doucement, elle murmura :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te vois.

-Parce que tu le regretterais.

Sa voix ne s'était pas faite menaçante, au contraire, elle semblait presque désespérée.

- Tu me ferais du mal ?

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Tu te rendras compte par toi-même de ton erreur. Et tu le regretteras, tu regretteras tout. Tu me rejetteras, ne me voyant plus que comme le monstre que je suis.

Hermione ne sut que répondre à cela. Elle se contenta de se taire. Et soudain, elle posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme, et se blottit contre son torse. Il lui enserra sa taille, et ils restèrent ainsi. La jeune fille écoutait le cœur de _Monster_ battre, elle respirait son odeur. Elle se sentait bien, et n'aurait voulu interrompre ce moment pour rien au monde. Elle le sentit la soulever, puis l'allonger sur ce qui lui sembla être un lit. Aussitôt la peur se nicha dans le ventre d'Hermione. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ça, maintenant, ici, comme ça. Elle le connaissait à peine et ne se sentait absolument pas prête. Il s'était allongé à ses côtés, et engagea la conversation, ce qui la soulagea instantanément. Ils parlèrent longtemps. Et tout au long de la discussion, il joua avec ses cheveux, la faisant frissonner par intermittence. Puis, sans crier gare, il arrêta et lui dit qu'il était temps de se quitter.

-Reviens ici demain soir à la même heure, si tu souhaites me revoir, lui dit-il.

Hermione sourit : Bien sur qu'elle voulait le revoir, ce moment n'avait été que pur bonheur.

Ainsi, tous les soirs de cette même semaine, Hermione allait voir ce bel inconnu. Leurs rendez-vous étaient de plus en plus longs et elle rentrait de plus en plus tard. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Cela intimidait Hermione tout en l'attirant. Et en même temps, quelque chose la dérangeait : Le fait de ne pas réellement savoir qui il était. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Ni son nom, ni son prénom, ni sa maison, ni sa famille, ni sa vie, ni ses résultats scolaires, ni son année… Rien. Et cela était légèrement effrayant. Au contraire, lui savait beaucoup de choses sur elle, elle ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, il devinerait son prénom, si cela n'était pas déjà fait.

On était samedi soir. Et en ce jour, il n'y avait pas de couvre-feu. Hermione pouvait passer une bonne partie de la nuit en dehors de son dortoir. Evidemment, elle avait rendez-vous avec _Monster_. Elle se prépara soigneusement. Et à 21h tapante, elle avait rejoint la salle sur demande. Il était déjà là, comme tous les soirs. Par habitude, elle alla s'assoir sur le lit. Il la rejoignit. Ils discutèrent de leurs journées respectives avec plus ou moins de détails. Puis il eut un silence.

L'ambiance était électrique. Cédant à ses pulsions, Hermione se blottit contre son torse. Il fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, le long de son cou, et caressa doucement son dos, la faisant frissonner de plaisirs. Tout ceci était très agréable. Elle sentit ses mains se faire plus pressantes. Il la fit basculer sur le dos, et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Et soudain sans prévenir, il prit possession de ses lèvres. Hermione découvrit alors des sensations inconnues. C'était son premier baiser. Celui-ci fut d'abord extrêmement doux, puis plus approfondi.

Il glissa ses mains chaudes sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille, qui avait l'impression que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. A chaque caresse, il frémissait, à chaque baiser, il s'embrasait. Hermione ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle soupirait, gémissait, grognait, haleter, hoquetait… Bientôt leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser passionné. Elle sentit le jeune homme se redresser, probablement pour retirer son t-shirt, puis de ses doigts impatients, il enleva celui de la jeune sorcière. Fiévreusement, il commença à embrasser le ventre de notre amie, qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de _Monster_, le faisant ainsi grogner. Hermione crût que son cœur allait exploser sous l'excitation. Tout son corps était tendu de plaisir.

Alors que ses lèvres chaudes l'embrassaient à nouveau, Hermione sentit les doigts du jeune homme caresser ses cuisses (elle était en jupe), puis se débarrassant de la dernière barrière de vêtement, il s'insinua dans son intimité. Le corps tout entier de la jeune fille se fit brûlant. Elle laissa échapper de petits cris inarticulés qui encouragèrent le jeune homme. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle. Elle n'arrivait déjà presque plus à réfléchir à la situation. Tout était sensualité, érotisme et jouissance. Prise d'une certaine audace, elle saisit d'une main qui se voulait sûre d'elle, sa virilité. Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge du sorcier. Alors, chacun entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, renforçant ainsi l'excitation de son partenaire. Leurs corps brûlant atteignirent l'extase en même temps, libérant un long cri de délectation. Monster se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Hermione. Il voulut la serrer contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réclame un mouchoir d'une voix dégoutée. Evidemment, elle en avait plein les doigts, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

-C'est pas drôle, affirma Hermione.

Cette réplique accentua son hilarité.

-Continue à rire et j'étale ton sperme sur ta tronche.

Le rire du jeune homme sembla se calmer, mais il ne s'acheva pas. Il l'aida à s'essuyer la main avec ce qui lui semblait être un mouchoir en papier. Le résultat n'était pas entièrement satisfaisant mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il la serra fort contre lui, elle posa sa tête sur son torse encore fiévreux. D'une voix faible et tremblante, il lui dit : « Bonne nuit Hermione. » Son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine : Il savait qui elle était. Mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour penser. Ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, protégés du monde extérieur par cette bulle de passion et de mystère qui les enveloppait.

ooo

_**Reviews**__, please ! Tout travaille mérite salaire. _

_Sinon, le chapitre 4 ne sera pas posté avant quelques temps, au moins une bonne semaine. Faut savoir faire durer le suspens, et je retourne en cours bientôt. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Elément perturbateur prévu pour le chapitre 4 _

_J'espère aussi que la relation entre Hermione et Monster ne va pas trop vite. En même temps, elle a quand même 17 ans, elle découvre les joies de l'amour et apparemment son compagnon aime bien ça aussi. Ça reste un mec avec des hormones, donc c pas trop trop étonnant qu'ils se tripotent déjà. Après tout, ils n'ont pas encore fait l'amour. _

_J'ai du mal à saisir la différence entre le rating T et le M. Le M est peut être plus vulgaire. Je ne sais pas. J'ai lu bcp de fanfiction, des yaois entre autres où il y avait des shlash longs et très détaillés, et pas mal de gros mots, voire même des viols et elles étaient classées en T. De ce fait, j'ai descendu de Rating … Dans mon esprit ça ne change pas grand-chose… Vous en pensez quoi ? A la vue de ce chapitre, selon vous, ça serait plutôt T ou M ? _

_A bientôt_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ce que je chéris

_Apparement la motivation et l'inspiration sont toujours là pour le moment, réjouissons nous :)_

_Je voulais vous remercier très fort pour toutes ces visites et ses reviews motivantes, surtout en l'espace de deux jours. Voilà, chui contente, et je publie déjà, finalement. _

_Voilà le chapitre 4, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : « Ce que je chéris n'est pas fait pour mes yeux »**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle était dans un état de bien-être absolu. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna avec la volonté d'enlacer _Monster. _Mais à son grand désespoir, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que du vide. Elle chercha à tâtons, se leva, l'appela. Pas de réponse, il était déjà parti. La lumière du jour filtrait sous la porte de la salle.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit défait, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi. Elle huma son odeur, tout en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec lui. Ce n'était pas la nuit la plus étrange qu'elle eut vécu, mais, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce garçon qui ne voulait pas être vu. Ses inquiétudes recommencèrent. Pourquoi, ne voulait-il pas qu'elle voit son visage ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Probablement son pseudonyme disait vrai, même si au toucher, il ne semblait pas être un monstre. Peut être avait-il une quelconque maladie ? Peut-être avait-il un secret horrible, qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager ? Ou bien il n'avait peut-être aucune confiance en lui, et n'arrivait à agir qu'en restant dans le noir. Hermione se tordait le cerveau dans tous les sens, imaginant le pire : Il avait fuit à l'aube : Etait-il un vampire ? Une créature de la nuit ? Un loup-garou ? Était-il un proche, qui n'osait pas lui dévoiler son amour ?

Pendant quelques secondes, elle pensa à Harry, avant de se rappeler, qu'elle n'avait senti aucune cicatrice sur le front de _Monster_. Ron n'avait pas les cheveux aussi courts. Neville n'était pas aussi musclé. Finalement, elle s'arrêta sur Seamus. Il était plutôt grand, sportif, il aimait le Quidditch, il était célibataire et il n'avait pas les cheveux très longs. Aussitôt, Hermione se sentit rougir, en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Elle aurait touché le sexe de Seamus ? La jeune fille fit une grimace de dégout. Dans quels ennuis s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le rencontrer ?

Elle le savait très bien. Elle en avait marre d'être seule, elle avait besoin de tendresse, de se changer les idées. Mais, elle venait de réaliser, qu'elle avait eu des relations pour le moins sexuelles, des préliminaires en somme, avec un garçon inconnu, qui pouvait être n'importe qui : Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Cormac McLaggen voire même Blaise Zabini.

A cette simple pensée, Hermione eut la nausée, une boule venait de naitre dans son ventre : Elle se détestait. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser ainsi aller avec cet inconnu ? Mais alors, qu'elle regrettait, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla, qu'elle avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, que le garçon avait été tendre et passionné, qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à être désagréable, qu'il était gentil et sympathique et surtout, que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour le rencontrer.

Hermione essaya de chasser toutes les voix qu'il y avait dans sa tête en secouant celle-ci. Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires, se rhabilla et quitta la Salle sur Demande.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle vit Parvati et Lavande lui lancer des regards avides de cancans. Néanmoins la jeune fille les ignora. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit avec elles. Pour le moment la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était prendre une douche bien chaude.

Une fois lavée, la jeune fille s'emmitoufla dans un gros pull en laine et sortit de la salle commune. On était dimanche, et malgré le vent froid qui soufflait en ce mois de Novembre, Hermione avait décidé de marcher un peu dans le parc. Les autres élèves étaient enveloppés dans leurs capes et dans leurs écharpes bien chaudes.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, la jeune sorcière flâna dans le parc, se dirigeant doucement mais sûrement vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. Le vent presque hivernal faisait danser les feuilles mortes, dispersant des petites touches de couleurs chaudes dans le ciel gris.

Bientôt, elle atteignit la forêt. Les arbres étaient encore disséminés. Elle décida donc de s'assoir contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne.

Installée en tailleur, la jeune fille respira l'air automnal à plein poumon. Elle aimait beaucoup l'odeur de l'herbe. Elle se concentra sur les bruits de la nature, essayant de percevoir des sons anodins : Le chant des oiseaux, les feuilles des arbres remuants sous l'action du vent, les animaux derrières elle, les cris lointains des sorciers, l'eau qui coulait quelque part, les légers bruits de pas d'une personne qui s'approchait d'elle. Hermione sursauta, prise alors de panique, elle se redressa, et se dirigea vers le parc, d'un pas rapide. Puis elle entendit un chuchotement :

- C'est moi Hermione. Ne te retourne pas.

La jeune fille stoppa sa progression, elle se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Il se rapprocha d'elle, colla son torse contre son dos. Il fit glisser ses mains avec tendresse sur ses yeux.

-Puis-je te bander les yeux ?

- Pourrais-tu parler à voix haute ?

- Pour que tu reconnaisses ma voix ? Hors de question …

Hermione grogna d'insatisfaction. Mais au moins elle avait un indice. Elle était capable de reconnaître sa voix, ce qui laissait sous entendre qu'elle l'avait souvent entendu et qu'elle la connaissait. Le visage de Seamus s'imposa alors à son esprit.

Il reposa sa question. Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le sentit dénouer sa cravate. Et aussitôt elle fut prise de doutes : Seamus ne portait jamais sa cravate.

Puis, il la plaça devant ses yeux et l'attacha. Alors, il la prit par les épaules, et la fit se retourner, pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

- Je te vois, souffla t'il.

-Moi pas, ironisa Hermione avec un soupçon d'agacement.

-Tu dois bien m'imaginer ? Avoir une image de ce à quoi je pourrais ressembler ?

-Et elle est probablement fausse.

- Dis-moi quand même.

- Jeune, bienfait, sportif, heureux, riant. Par contre je ne sais pas si tu es blanc ou bronzé, jaune ou noir, ni quelle est la couleur de tes cheveux. Et je ne sais pas où placer le défaut que tu ne veux pas que je vois. Le plus simple serait que tu me laisses voir ton visage.

- Et c'est une chose que je ne te laisserai jamais faire.

-Alors, je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer, affirma t'elle d'une voix sèche, avant de le regretter. Elle voulait le blesser, et elle avait réussi. Il s'écarta d'elle.

-Ainsi notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Internationale est comme toutes les femmes, elle juge sur le physique.

Hermione entendit très clairement la déception dans sa voix.

- Non mais, tu comprends, j'ai peur d'être en train de faire une très grosse bêtise.

- Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda t'il d'une voix sensuelle.

Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa. Hermione perdit la tête et s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, et une pointe de sauvagerie. Il la plaqua contre l'arbre derrière eux et resserra son étreinte, faisant ainsi gémir la jeune fille. Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud pour un mois de Novembre ! Et aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé, il brisa ce moment.

De loin, Hermione perçut un « accio cravate ». Alors, elle recouvra la vue, mais, lui, avait disparu. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle dut s'appuyer quelques minutes contre l'arbre afin de retrouver parfaitement ses esprits. Et puis, d'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea vers le château. Elle croisa Cormac McLaggen, près du saule cogneur. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit avec timidité. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut les deux insupportables serpentards qu'étaient Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy. Ils étaient nonchalamment appuyés contre un arbre, leurs chemises étaient sorties de leurs pantalons, et leurs cravates étaient mal mises. Elle vit Blaise Zabini lui faire un sourire narquois, comme s'il savait ce qui s'était passé dans le bois. Elle le vit toucher sa cravate avec délectation tout en l'observant. La jeune fille détourna le regard, écœurée, se promettant de ne plus jamais retourner dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et tira les rideaux de son lit afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Puis machinalement elle se connecta au Réseau.

Elle laissa un message sur la page de _Monster_ : _Ne m'attend pas ce soir_.

Elle aurait du rajouter, _ni les autres soirs. _Mais, elle espérait que ses doutes soient faux. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Blaise Zabini ! Ce n'était pas possible, Monster était bien trop gentil pour que ce soit lui.

Alors, un pseudonyme s'afficha sur sa page.

_Beauserpentard : Alors, Sang de Bourbe, la vue t'a plu tout à l'heure ?_

Quand on parlait du loup.

_Etudianteanonyme : Va te faire foutre Zabini ! Comment tu as eu mon pseudo ?_

_Beauserpentard : Il suffit de lire tes informations pour savoir qui tu es, idiote. Personne à part toi n'a lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, et tu l'as indiqué comme ton livre préféré. _

_Beauserpentard : Tu aimerais en voir plus ? Si tu veux on se retrouve ce soir, et je te montrerai quelque chose que tu n'as encore jamais vu, petite pucelle._

_Etudianteanonyme : Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?_

_Beauserpentard : Oh notre petite sang de bourbe se serait fait dépuceler ? Qui était l'élu ?_

_Etudianteanonyme : J'ai pas dit ça et ce n'est en rien tes oignons, connard. _

_Beauserpentard : Quel mec est assez fou pour oser faire ce genre de chose avec toi ? Il doit être aveugle. Ou carrément désespéré. (1)_

_Etudianteanonyme : Va te faire foutre, Gigolo !_

_Beauserpentard : Ouuh l'insulte ultime ? Tu es jalouse ? _

_Etudianteanonyme : Plutôt crever que d'avoir une quelconque vue sur toi !_

_Etudianteanonyme : Tu es venu me parler juste pour m'insulter ?_

_Beauserpentard : Huuuuuum ouais ! Mon hobby préféré, t'humilier. Par exemple, je me rappelle de la couleur de ta culotte, sang de bourbe._

_Etudianteanonyme : Super intéressant. Ta vie est tellement géniale que tu n'as rien d'autre à foutre que de venir sur ce chat._

_Beauserpentard : C'était juste histoire d'attendre que mon coup du soir arrive. D'ailleurs la voilà, elle ressemble à tout ce que tu n'es pas : blonde, pulpeuse, bien foutue et sacrément bonne au lit._

_Etudianteanonyme : Si tu essayais de me vexer, c'est raté._

Il se déconnecta. Hermione chercha pendant prêt d'une heure comment faire pour l'empêcher de revenir lui parler. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé l'option « bloquer la personne », elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait un mail. Elle l'avait reçu, il y avait quelques minutes.

_Monster : Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal, bien au contraire. C'est juste que je préfère que tu ne me voies pas. Tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour. Je respecte ta volonté, je sais que ça te fait peur et qu'on ne se connait pas assez. Je n'ai pas envie de te montrer qui je suis. Respecte ma volonté. _

Ce n'était pas Zabini, elle le savait. Sinon, pendant leur petite conversation, il se serait servi de ce qui s'était passé la veille pour l'humilier. Or, il n'était au courant de rien. Hermione était soulagée. Aussitôt elle décida de répondre à Monster.

_Etudianteanonyme : je ne m'imagine rien, c'est juste que j'ai une soirée de prévu ce soir. A demain soir :)_

Elle faisait une bien piètre menteuse. Mais bon, peu importait. D'ailleurs elle regretta bien vite, de ne pas être allée à la Salle-sur-Demande ce soir-là. Elle avait oublié qu'en restant ici, elle allait être confrontée aux questions de Lavande et Parvati.

ooo

-Tu étais où ces dernières nuits ? demanda Lavande d'une voix pleine de sous-entendues.

Hermione décida qu'il était bête de leur mentir et préféra leur dire la vérité.

-J'étais avec un garçon.

-T'es sérieuse ! Il s'appelle comment ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.

-Attends, intervint Parvati, tu as passé chaque soirée de cette semaine, plus une nuit avec un garçon que tu n'as pas vu ?

-Non, il refuse que je voie son visage.

Ses deux amies eurent l'air éberlué. Et Hermione continua ses explications, elle se rendait compte que cela lui faisait du bien de se confier.

- Je l'ai rencontré sur le RSPP, il a pour pseudonyme _Monster_. Quand je lui ai demandé un rendez-vous, il a accepté à condition que je ne cherche pas à voir son visage. Toutes nos rencontres se font de nuit, sans lumière, à part aujourd'hui, où on s'est rencontré dans le parc, mais une fois encore, je n'ai pas pu le voir : il m'a bandé les yeux.

-Il a probablement quelque chose à cacher, affirma Lavande, visiblement fière de sa trouvaille.

-Comme si je n'avais pas deviné !

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda brusquement Parvati

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu, elle ne savait pas. Elle aimait sa présence, elle avait envie d'être avec lui. La simple idée de devoir se séparer de lui, lui semblait insupportable. Elle aurait été bien malheureuse, si ses soupçons avaient été vérifiés. Mais Monster n'était pas Blaise Zabini à son plus grand soulagement.

Parvati observa son amie plongée dans ses pensées. Elle voyait son visage changer sans cesse d'expressions. Elle y lu la joie, la tristesse, la douleur, la passion. A n'en pas douter, Hermione ressentait quelque chose pour cet inconnu.

-Hermione, tu dois savoir qui il est. C'est important. Pour ta sécurité. C'est peut-être un malade qui veut abuser de toi ! Un manipulateur. Peut être qu'il a le sida même. Tu n'as pas couché avec lui au moins ?

Hermione lisait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Parvati et tenta de la rassurer en lui assurant que non, elle n'avait rien fait avec lui. Enfin… en tout cas, pas l'amour.

-Si, tu laisses les choses continuer ainsi, tu risques de devenir folle amoureuse d'un inconnu. Le jour où il te laissera tomber, tu n'auras plus rien pour le retrouver. Pareil, si tu tombes enceinte ou imaginons, s'il te viole. On ne pourra jamais le retrouver. Peut être que c'est quelqu'un d'honnête, mais il est certain, qu'une telle relation est vouée à l'échec, tu ne pourras pas vivre avec quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu. Ce n'est techniquement pas possible. Ça te rendrait malade de curiosité.

-Ou malade tout court, ajouta Lavande.

-Et même, si tu le quittes maintenant, c'est déjà trop tard. Tu te sens vivre pour le reste de ta vie, sans savoir qui t'as offert ton premier baiser, si premier baiser il y a eu ? Imagine, cet homme, c'est peut être quelqu'un qu'on connait, un de nos amis, qui n'ose pas te déclarer sa flamme, parce qu'il a peur de ta réaction. Si tu ne sais pas qui il est, tu ne pourras jamais l'aider.

Hermione acquiesça. Elles avaient raison. Elles avaient terriblement raison. Que fallait-il faire ? Elle le sentait, au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin de voir ce visage. La curiosité ne cessait de la tirailler. Elle passait ses journées à observer tous les garçons qu'elle croisait pour voir s'ils la regardaient, s'ils l'appréciaient, s'ils rougissaient en la croisant au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'imaginait tellement de choses, que s'en était presque devenu de la paranoïa. Et cela en une semaine. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps comme ça. Elle commençait à soupçonner tout le monde. Et ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, avait rendu les choses encore plus gênantes. Il fallait agir, il fallait faire quelque chose.

-Hermione, dit Parvati, il faut que tu regardes son visage.

ooo

(_1) En plus d'être un boulet, Zabini est contradictoire dans ses propos_

_Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? _

_Comme vous vous en doutez, on connaitra l'identité de Monster au prochain chapitre :) (Ou pas, on verra si je suis d'humeur sadique ou pas… En même temps, je pense que vous avez deviné qui s'était…)_

_Je publies le chapitre 5 vendredi soir, si tout va bien. _

_Le mot de la fin sera __**reviews **_


	5. Chapitre 5 : La curiosité

_Réponses aux reviews__ : _

_Oui, ma fanfiction est inspirée des __Amours de Psyché __de La Fontaine, je l'ai indiqué dans la note au début du chapitre 1. Je m'inspire principalement du livre 1__er__. Et je vais bientôt commencer à m'en éloigner. _

_Pour ma cravate serpentard, je l'ai eu à mon anniversaire. Je crois que tu peux la trouver sur internet (j'ai l'écharpe aussi ^^) _

_Voici enfin le chapitre 5, il est court…mais très important._

**Chapitre 5 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut **

Hermione avait profondément la tête dans le cul. Elle avait passé sa nuit à ressasser ce que ses amies lui avaient dit, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elles avaient raison. Alors l'angoisse avait commencé à faire pression dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Comment allait-elle faire pour voir son visage ? Il était inconcevable de le lui demander simplement. Elle savait qu'il n'acceptera pas. Elle aurait pu lancer le sort _lumos _par surprise, un de ces soirs où ils étaient ensemble, mais elle n'avait jamais sa baguette sur elle. Il lui avait interdit de la prendre. Lui-même n'apportait jamais la sienne. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui arracher un cheveu, et faire un test ADN pour connaitre l'identité de _Monster_, mais cette idée lui semblait profondément tordue. Soudain elle eut une illumination. Elle avait déjà passé sept nuits avec lui, dans le noir. Elle s'était rendu compte que l'absence de lumière avait profité à ses autres sens, qui étaient alors beaucoup plus actifs. Elle connaissait son odeur. Avec un peu de concentration, elle pourrait peut-être la retrouver parmi les élèves de Poudlard (1)

C'est ainsi qu'au petit déjeuner, Hermione s'installa au milieu des garçons et flaira chacun d'entre eux. Désormais elle était persuadée que _Monster_ n'était ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Dean, ni Seamus. Elle continua son expérience olfactive tout au long de la journée, et retira de sa liste Terry Boot, Michael Corner, et Justin Finch-Fletchley. Mais en contrepartie, de nouveaux garçons vinrent s'ajouter à sa liste… Juste une petite centaine. Hermione ne savait pas où donner de la tête. _Monster_ pouvait vraiment être n'importe qui.

Cette histoire la rendait folle. Elle le lisait dans les yeux des autres, qui étaient visiblement intrigués voire carrément choqués par le comportement, plus que perturbant de la jeune fille.

Ron l'avait regardé avec un drôle d'air, après qu'elle eut délibérément heurté de plein fouet le onzième garçon de la journée. Lavande avait essayé de la ramener à la raison après l'avoir vu attraper l'écharpe de Justin Finch-Fletchley à la bibliothèque. Et enfin, même Malefoy avait froncé les sourcils quand il l'avait surpris devant la salle de potion en train de renifler le dos de Terrence Higgs.

Elle dévisageait tous les garçons qu'elle croisait, c'était devenu une horrible habitude. Et à chaque réaction, elle s'imaginait que c'était avec cette personne qu'elle avait fait des trucs érotiques dans la Salle-sur-Demande. En conséquence, elle fut prise de nausée plusieurs fois au cours de la journée. Et pour terminer, elle fit quelque chose, qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire en temps normal : Elle sécha la dernière heure de cours.

Décidée à respirer autre chose que l'odeur des mâles de Poudlard, Hermione se dirigea vers le parc du château. Et alors qu'elle errait sans but parmi les feuilles mortes et les arbres décharnés, la jeune fille se mit à parler à la Nature, qui était alors, en quelque sorte sa seule confidente. Elle savait que les arbres avaient forcément déjà « vu » _Monster_. La dernière fois, qu'elle s'était promenée dans le parc, elle l'avait même rencontré à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Elle décida de suivre un petit ruisseau tout en s'imaginant qu'elle allait le trouver là, profondément endormi et qu'alors, il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Et, inconsciemment, elle se mit à chercher dans les moindres recoins, sans se rappeler, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait, et que donc ses recherches étaient vaines. Ereintée par ces fouilles qui n'étaient pas fructueuses, Hermione s'adossa contre un arbre, et le sommeil vint bientôt la trouver.

_Monster_ la rejoignit dans ses songes. Une fois encore, il avait l'apparence d'un dieu blond, que l'on pouvait assimiler à Cupidon. Il voulait s'échapper, mais elle avait réussi à l'attraper. Elle le tenait et il ne pouvait s'enfuir. Elle connaissait enfin le visage de son inconnu, et cela la transportait de joie. Mais l'émotion la réveilla brutalement. Le retour à la réalité n'en fut que plus dur.

Il faisait sombre, froid, et les inquiétudes et les peurs d'Hermione étaient revenus. Elle regagna le château tant bien que mal, et décida de ne pas prendre la peine d'aller diner. Une fois douchée, elle se dirigea comme un automate vers la Salle-sur-Demande, en ce demandant pourquoi elle allait là-bas. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence de _Monster_. Elle pénétra dans la Salle plongée dans le noir. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le lit. Aucun mot ne fut échangé ce soir-là. Hermione se déshabilla, et s'enfonça sous les draps. Elle sentit l'inconnu la rejoindre. Il passa ses bras chauds autour de ses épaules, il déposa de doux baisers, humides et fiévreux sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Et la jeune fille s'endormit sous la caresse de ses lèvres.

Evidemment quand elle se réveilla, il avait déjà disparu. Cela la mit instantanément de mauvaise humeur. Et malade à l'idée d'imaginer toute la journée qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec tout le monde et n'importe qui, elle décida de se faire porter pâle. Elle passa quelques heures à l'infirmerie. Mais comme elle n'avait aucun problème de santé, l'infirmière la congédia rapidement. Hermione alla alors retrouver sa table favorite au fond de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle lut tous les livres qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Et enfin vers 15h, elle regagna la tour des Gryffondors, dans l'espoir d'y obtenir l'aide de Parvati et Lavande.

Tout commença par des reproches.

- Cette histoire te rend tellement malade que tu sèches les cours, tu t'en rends compte Hermione ?

-Oui… J'ai essayé de chercher un moyen pour trouver qui c'est… Mais rien ne fonctionne.

-Tu es sûre d'avoir bien cherché ?

-Oui ! Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas ma baguette quand je suis avec lui, je suis incapable de le retrouver à l'odeur … Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus, je suis perdue. (2)

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es tellement obnubilée par ce que tu ressens que tu n'es même plus capable de réfléchir, intervint Parvati

-Comment ça ?

Hermione regarda son amie se lever, ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en retirer un bâton de cire : une bougie. Lavande ajouta à cela un briquet.

-Tu attends qu'il s'endorme, et là, tu en profites pour regarder son visage.

-N'allumes pas la bougie juste devant son nez, la lumière vive risquerait de le réveiller.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione. Elle allait enfin savoir.

Elle se prépara en compagnie de ses deux amies. Il s'agissait de cacher le briquet et la bougie. Parvati eut la merveilleuse idée de cacher le petit bout de cire dans l'applicateur d'un tampon. Ni vu, ni connu. Hermione glissa le tampon dans la poche de son jean, bien en évidence. _Monster _comprendrait en effet, que toutes relations pour le moins sexuelles étaient proscrites ce soir-là. Puis elle mit le briquet dans sa chaussure. Ses amies lui souhaitèrent bon courage, et la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas téméraire vers la Salle-sur-Demande. _Monster_ était déjà là, comme toujours. La jeune fille était ravie. Dans quelques heures, elle saurait qui il était. Le jeune homme dut sentir cette joie étrange qu'elle propageait autour d'elle. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Et n'y tenant plus, il lui demanda ce qui la mettait ainsi de bonne humeur.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir, d'être là avec toi.

-Je croyais, que le fait de ne pas pouvoir mon visage était un obstacle à ton bonheur ?

- Mon bonheur est incomplet. Mais je profite de ce moment présent.

Le jeune homme prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Sa langue était chaude et agile, tout comme ses mains, qui avaient quitté ses joues pour partir explorer la courbe de ses hanches. Elles remontèrent sous le t-shirt d'Hermione, dans le but de s'amuser un peu avec les seins de la jeune fille qui haletait déjà. Puis, elles redescendirent afin de déboutonner le pantalon de la sorcière. C'est alors qu'elles effleurèrent le tampon placé dans la poche gauche. Le sorcier interrompit aussitôt chacun de ses gestes.

-Désolée, murmura Hermione.

-Pas grave, on peut quand même dormir ensemble.

-Bien sur, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix enchantée.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans les draps, l'un contre l'autre. _Monster_, devait être exténué, car il s'endormit bien vite. Hermione le remarqua à sa respiration qui avait changé. Doucement, et prudemment, elle repoussa les draps, et le bras qui enserrait sa taille. Le jeune homme grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il se contenta de se retourner. La jeune fille chercha à tâtons son jean et ses chaussures, qu'elle avait abandonné à la va-vite. Une fois le briquet et la bougie récupérés, elle s'isola dans un coin de la salle, face au mur, et alluma le morceau de cire. Puis, le plus lentement possible, sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers le lit.

Elle prenait garde à l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds nus, de peur de donner un coup dans la boucle en métal de la ceinture du jeune homme. Elle retenait même sa respiration, craignant que son souffle saccadé ne réveille le garçon, et qu'il la surprenne dans une telle posture. Plus elle approchait et plus ses pas se faisaient tremblants. Enfin elle atteignit le lit. Le jeune homme était sur le ventre. Elle vit d'abord son pied, sa longue jambe musclée, la courbe de son dos. Il avait une peau d'albâtre. Ses épaules étaient carrées et musclées par des années d'entrainement. Et comme dans ses rêves, ses cheveux étaient blonds… mais d'un blond hors du commun, un blond presque argenté, qu'elle n'avait déjà vu que sur la tête d'un seul garçon. Une boule naissait dans son estomac, son cœur battait si fort, qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait l'entendre. Elle espérait que ce soit la lumière de la bougie, et la faible lueur qu'elle diffusait qui étaient à l'origine de cette étrange chevelure. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, qui était enfoui dans son oreiller. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qui il était, mais son cœur espérait le contraire. Elle décida d'observer de plus près ce corps qu'elle n'avait que trop vu. Elle recherchait un indice qui effacerait ces doutes. Elle voulait voir, si sur le bras du garçon, il y avait des cicatrices pouvant rappeler l'attaque de l'Hippogriffe en troisième année. Elle pencha davantage la bougie qui lui avait jusque là si utilement servie. Et le malheur survint.

Alors qu'Hermione était trop occupée à contempler le bras du garçon, une goutte de cire enflammée tomba sur l'épaule de celui-ci. La douleur réveilla le jeune homme, qui se retourna aussitôt, visiblement prêt à se défendre. Il vit Hermione, une bougie à la main. Le visage de celle-ci était pétrifié d'horreur.

_(1 ) On peut dire qu'Hermione a de l'espoir. Son idée est totalement irréalisable … Mais bon_

_(2) Parvati et Lavande en chœur : « Fais commeuuuh l'oiseau, sa vie d'air pur et d'eau fraicheuux l'oiseau »_

_Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez. Satisfaits ? Déçus ? _

_Finalement j'étais d'humeur sadique, même si vous pensez savoir qui est Monster, je n'ai pas encore donné son nom..._

_Mon travail va devenir plus difficile maintenant…_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Là finit pour Hermione

_Par rapport aux reviews : J'ai répondu à certaines de vos questions directement dans les reviews… (oui, parce que apparemment peu de monde lit ce que j'écris ici) Alors, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus clair, que j'écrive les réponses aux reviews ici __**ou**__ dans les reviews ?_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 6 : « Là finit pour Hermione le bonheur et la gloire »**

Les mots étaient bloqués dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle voulait hurler et s'enfuir. Le visage de Draco Malefoy était déformé par la rage.

Le jeune sorcier était outré de colère. Il ne sentit pas la moitié du mal que la goute d'huile lui aurait fait en temps normal. Il jeta à Hermione des regards foudroyants. Visiblement il la détestait pour son geste, pour sa curiosité maladive.

Face à cette fureur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Malefoy, Hermione ne vit qu'une solution : La fuite. Elle saisit au vol ses affaires, et sortit de la Salle-sur-Demande sans demander son reste. Elle courut le plus rapidement possible dans le couloir à la recherche de WC tout en espérant ne croiser personne. Evidemment la jeune fille était encore en sous-vêtements. Elle s'engouffra dans les premières toilettes qu'elle vit et s'enferma à clé dans la première cabine qu'elle atteignit. Alors, Hermione s'appuya contre la paroi afin de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits. Malefoy … C'était Malefoy, elle avait dormi avec Malefoy, elle avait embrassé Malefoy et elle avait touché le sexe de Malefoy ! Elle avait laissé Malefoy la toucher, la caresser, la peloter, voire même la pénétrer de ses doigts… Putain de bordel de merde ! MALEFOY ! MALEFOY ! MALEFOY !

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à y croire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle avait fait tout cela, elle avait témoigné de la tendresse, elle s'était confiée à l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, à son ennemi de toujours. Elle se sentait violée, profanée au plus profond de sa chair. Elle le détestait, elle se détestait. Prise par une violente crise de nerf, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage, elle se laissa tomber parterre. Etendue là sur le carrelage froid, en sous-vêtements à côté des toilettes, Hermione était au comble de l'humiliation. Elle se mit à taper du poing le sol en hurlant. Elle voulait que toute sa douleur, toute sa colère, toute sa honte s'échappent, quittent son corps. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal, et honte, terriblement honte. Elle espérait juste que personne n'entrerait dans les toilettes. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse en paix, elle voulait oublier. Au comble du désespoir, la jeune fille espérait même mourir, noyée dans les larmes et la douleur.

Elle resta allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même pendant une bonne heure. Une fois calmée, elle entreprit de se rhabiller, et de regagner son dortoir. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche, qu'elle nettoie sa peau des caresses de Malefoy.

Ce fut un zombie que Parvati et Lavande virent entrer dans leur chambre alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à se coucher. Hermione leur claqua la porte au nez avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit. Désormais trop inquiètes pour s'endormir, elles attendirent que leur amie sorte de la douche, sous laquelle elle resta pendant près d'une heure. Une heure interminable pendant laquelle les deux filles se firent un sang d'encre terrible.

Quand, elle sortit enfin de la salle, Hermione avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, le corps aussi mou que celui d'un mollusque, elle s'était jurée de ne plus pleurer, mais lorsqu'elle vit la mine terrifiée de ses deux amies, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Les deux filles l'obligèrent à s'assoir sur le lit de Parvati, et l'enlacèrent, espérant ainsi la calmer.

Soudain, Hermione se mit à hoqueter un nom :

-Sss…Sss, C'é…C'était…Ma…Ma…Ma…Mal…Male…Malefoy…

Puis recommença à pleurer avec violence. Lavande redressa la tête. Parvati avait visiblement l'air choqué par la révélation que venait de leur faire Hermione. Son mystérieux inconnu, cet homme dont elle semblait éprise, était Draco Malefoy, le Prince de Serpentard. Les deux filles resserrèrent leur étreinte. Pauvre et malheureuse Hermione… Tout ce qui lui arrivait, était de leur faute.

Epuisée, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Son sommeil fut profond et calme, même si elle ne put s'empêcher de rêver de Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était reposée, mais pas du tout calmé. La crise de nerf était nichée quelque part en elle, attendant un stimulus aussi minime soit t-il pour se déclencher à nouveau. Hermione préféra rester coucher. Elle broya du noir toute la journée. Et au fur et à mesure des heures, son mal changea. Tout d'abord, il passa par la honte, puis la tristesse, puis la colère… Elle eut envie de se lever, et d'aller péter la gueule de Malefoy, puis elle se rendit compte que l'idée même de le voir ou de le croiser dans un couloir, la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle refusa de sortir de son lit les deux jours suivants, elle avait trop honte de ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui pour assumer ses regards. La colère de Malefoy ? Elle s'en contrefichait, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle avait juste peur, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Elle se remémora leur première vraie conversation :

_« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te vois. _

_-Parce que tu le regretterais._

_- Tu me ferais du mal ?_

_-Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Tu te rendras compte par toi-même de ton erreur. Et tu le regretteras, tu regretteras tout. Tu me rejetteras, ne me voyant plus que comme le monstre que je suis. »_

Et en effet, elle le regrettait, elle regrettait tout. Elle l'avait rejeté il avait raison, il était un monstre, un Serpentard, malsain, fier, arrogant, désagréable, imbu de sa personne, un fils de Mangemort qui n'allait pas tarder à prendre le même chemin que son père. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il été si gentil avec elle ? Etait ce pour mieux la détruire ?

Hermione ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle s'était détruite elle-même. En regardant son visage, elle avait vu la vérité, elle avait céder à la tentation qu'était la curiosité. Malefoy n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle le regarde, car il savait très bien quelle aurait été sa réaction. En lui interdisant de le voir, il voulait la protéger. Il lui avait montré une toute autre image de lui. Une image merveilleuse. Mais « tendresse » et « Malefoy » n'allaient pas ensemble. Hermione n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement, son esprit était bien trop embué par le chagrin, pour se rendre compte de son erreur. Malefoy n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire du mal.

Le matin du troisième jour, Parvati, désespérée par la dépression d'Hermione, la força à se lever. Elle l'envoya sous la douche, puis la traina jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Hermione prit le plus grand soin à s'assoir dos à la table des Serpentards. Mais, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où était Malefoy. Il était à sa table discutant avec Blaise Zabini. A la façon dont il repoussa Pansy Parkinson, Hermione comprit qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur.

Quand Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait cours avec les Serpentards en premier heure, elle chercha à se défiler. Mais c'était sans compter sur Parvati qui était bien décidée à la trainer partout avec elle.

-Pense à tes aspics Hermione !

Les études, oui, bien sur. Avec toutes ces mésaventures, Hermione avait oublié que si elle était à Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour conter fleurette et faire l'école buissonnière. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle était forte, et elle se moquait des histoires d'amour, de Malefoy et de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans ce lit, de sa bouche sur son corps, de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses doigts dans son… Hermione secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle chasse ces images de sa mémoire.

Elle releva la tête, remit sa chemise en place, et attrapa son sac. Après avoir saluée ses amis, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu avant l'heure fatidique : Elle avait des cours à rattraper. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de Potion au cachot. Elle enferma ses peurs dans une petite boite au fond de sa tête, et prit un air froid et impénétrable. Mais en arrivant devant la salle de classe, en apercevant Malefoy et ses yeux remplis de colère, elle faillit flancher. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle rejoignit Parvati et discrètement, lui attrapa la main.

Evidemment, en cours de potion, elle se trouvait installée quelques rangs devant Malefoy. Elle sentait son regard brulant de fureur braqué sur elle. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se retourna et elle se surprit à lui faire un petit sourire timide, qui le laissa de marbre. Sa colère se fit plus terrible. Il la détestait, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle sourit ? Elle était débile ou quoi ? Elle lui tourna le dos, releva la tête fièrement, et l'ignora superbement jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Mais Hermione avait beau faire sa fière, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Avant de découvrir qui il était, elle était malade de curiosité. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle était toujours malade. Sa raison et son corps étaient en totale contradiction. La nuit, elle rêvait de lui, elle voyait très clairement son visage, ce teint pale et ce nez droit. De ses doigts agiles, il la faisait grimper au rideau. Et le jour, quand elle se réveillait, elle se détestait, elle se répugnait d'avoir ce genre de rêves avec son ennemi. Il était source de son malheur. Elle le haïssait. Elle attendait la fin de l'année avec impatience, afin de ne plus avoir à supporter sa face de rat. Mais on n'était que début décembre. Le premier trimestre venait tout juste de s'achever.

Quand, elle le croisait dans les couloirs, elle n'arrivait pas à garder sa fierté, et sa superbe. Elle baissait les yeux, le fuyait du regard, rougissait vivement. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, les rêves qu'elle faisait de lui s'imposaient à son esprit, ce qui était affreusement gênant. Et dans ces moments-là elle se rappelait dans la plus vive douleur que les doigts de Draco Malefoy connaissaient déjà chaque partie de son corps, ainsi intime soit-elle. Cette simple idée la dégoutait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Malefoy soit _Monster_ ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Seamus ? Hermione n'était pas spécialement attirée par Seamus, mais elle était inexorablement attirée par _Monster_, ce qui revenait à dire, que désormais, elle était attirée par Draco Malefoy, par cette face de sa personnalité qu'il lui avait montré.

Mais, il ne semblait pas enclin à lui pardonner son erreur, comme elle n'était pas décidée à lui pardonner tout ce qui lui avait fait. Le bon comme le mauvais. Il était toujours Draco Malefoy, peu importait ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Ainsi la nuit, Hermione et son inconscient se pâmaient de désir pour le Prince de Serpentard, tandis que le jour, elle le détestait de toute son âme.

ooo

Quel con il avait été de croire qu'elle allait l'accepter comme il était ! Quel con il avait été de penser qu'elle allait l'aider à sauver sa peau ! Elle était comme toutes les autres … Une sale garce. En même temps, il le savait… il savait très bien comment elle allait réagir le jour où elle découvrirait sa véritable identité. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Mais il avait oublié que les femmes étaient incroyablement curieuses, et incapables de rester longtemps en un même état. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir regardé, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait sa réaction, sa réaction d'horreur en découvrant qui il était. Il se savait pourri, pourri jusqu'à l'os. Mais il avait pensé, qu'elle lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Il la pensait suffisamment intelligente et suffisamment pure pour cela. Pauvre con ! Elle aussi, elle était pourri jusqu'à l'os… pourri par ses préjugés tout aussi pourri. Et lui, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait ainsi effacer sept ans de méchanceté et d'arrogance, alors que cela était profondément encré dans sa nature ?

Il avait vu sa réaction, elle l'avait vu comme il l'était réellement. Elle l'avait vu comme un monstre. Voilà, ce qu'il était. Il n'y avait peut être rien à faire, c'était probablement trop tard. Un monstre bête et méchant. Il n'était pas récupérable. Enfin… ce qui restait de gentillesse chez lui était irrécupérable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, ne le trouvait pas irrécupérable, bien au contraire. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui-même. Il devait devenir le monstre que tout le monde voyait en lui, le monstre qu'il était.

Draco Malefoy avala cul-sec le reste de son Whisky-Pur Feu. Le regard vide, il regardait sans les voir, les flammes de la cheminée danser. Il se leva, posa le verre sur la table basse devant lui. Il avait pris sa décision. Il était définitivement :

-Non récupérable ! (1)

_Sartre quand tu nous tiens !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait… Le mystère est levé, et cela va devenir plus difficile pour moi de vous tenir en haleine … On verra … Le chapitre 7 est en cours… Et je n'en suis pour le moment pas contente… _

_Ça commence à s'éclaircir sur les intentions de Draco, et pourquoi il était gentil avec Hermione. _

_**Reviews**__ :p_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Que nos plaisirs passés

_Pour répondre à vos questions__ : je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette fic fera. J'ai écris un scénario qui fait 2 feuilles recto verso, et je viens de finir le premier recto. ( je dirais donc, entre 15 et 20 chapitres )_

_Un happy End ? Vous verrez bien, c'est plus drôle quand y a du suspens. _

_**Pour Ketchupii :**__ Oui, comme tu dis, porter des tampons la nuit c mauvais, mais il y a des filles qui le font quand même (tu en connais même) et puis, Malefoy est un mec, il ne sait rien de tout ça (on va dire :p) _

_**Pour Nairija : **__le terme « black » n'a dans mon esprit rien de péjoratif, je le trouve même plutôt classe, et je trouvais donc qu'il correspondait bien à Blaise, mais je peux comprendre que tu te sois senti offensé. Je ferai attention pour la prochaine fois._

_J'ai essayé de répondre à vos demandes… Notamment sur la longueur du chapitre. Néanmoins je ne suis satisfaite ni du contenu ni du style… Snif … Bonne lecture quand même._

**Chapitre 7 : « Que nos plaisirs passés augmentent nos supplices ! »**

Une douche froide avait été nécessaire à Hermione ce matin-là. Comme depuis quelques temps, la nuit avait été très chaude, et les hormones de la jeune fille en étaient toutes émoustillées. Elle détestait cela. Elle détestait rêver de Malefoy, de Malefoy en tenue d'Adam. Ses rêves l'empêchaient de se reprendre totalement en main. Elle ne pouvait plus croiser Malefoy dans les couloirs avec l'indifférence d'autrefois. La simple présence de celui-ci dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, embarrassait la jeune fille, ce qui avait de considérables conséquences sur sa concentration. Elle aurait voulu tout effacer. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais être allée sur le RSPP.

Désormais la jeune sorcière avait une boule au ventre avant chaque heure de cours qu'elle partageait avec le Serpentard. Elle avait peur de ses représailles. Elle le sentait, il se vengerait tôt ou tard de sa réaction. Inconsciemment elle l'observait, faisant attention à chaque geste inhabituel. Elle était aux aguets.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas le garçon avec lequel elle avait passé de si belles nuits. Toute affection, toute tendresse avait disparu des yeux du jeune homme. Il n'était pas non plus le Malefoy arrogant et désagréable d'auparavant. Non. Il était dangereux. Le Draco Malefoy qu'elle voyait dorénavant été muni d'une carapace plus dure et plus opaque que jamais. Il était sombre, ténébreux, effrayant même.

Il ignorait royalement Hermione. C'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Son indifférence était d'une telle froideur qu'elle oppressait et agaçait Hermione. Et quand il daignait lui adresser un regard, elle y lisait la haine. Une haine terrible, violente, sombre, redoutable, effrayante et insoutenable. Une haine terriblement inquiétante. Par plusieurs fois, Hermione s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas déjà rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts et si elle n'avait pas précipité cela. A moins qu'il ne fût déjà un Mangemort quand ils se voyaient dans la Salle-Sur-Demande.

Cette simple pensée faisait frissonner Hermione. Elle était la honte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une traitresse. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il l'avait manipulé, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé en réalité, que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un piège pour l'attirer dans les filets de Voldemort. C'était la seule explication qu'elle avait trouvé pour justifier les agissements de Malefoy. Il était inconcevable qu'il soit bêtement tombé amoureux d'elle. Les Malefoy n'étaient pas connus pour l'amour qu'ils portaient à autrui, et encore moins pour tomber amoureux de Sang-de-Bourbes.

Tout cela pour dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et ce qui s'était passé dans l'esprit de Malefoy, et qu'elle était, elle-même incapable de contrôler ses pulsions qui la rendaient folle.

Une fois sortie de sa douche et après avoir recouvrée ses esprits, Hermione enfila son uniforme, releva ses cheveux, et munie d'une pomme et d'un bout de pain, seuls restes de son repas de la veille, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Pour ses amis, l'Hermione d'avant était de retour. Mais pour la jeune fille, l'Hermione d'avant ne pourrait jamais revenir. Elle profita de ce temps libre pour avancer ses devoirs et préparer le cours de potion qu'elle devait avoir juste après.

Elle essaya de se détendre le plus possible en lisant des ouvrages n'ayant aucun rapport avec les cours.

Et il fût l'heure.

Hermione souffla un grand coup, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron, et tourna volontairement le dos à Malefoy. Rogue leur fit signe d'entrer d'un regard froid et autoritaire. Avec la plus grande contenance, elle s'installa à sa table. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le lourd regard de Malefoy dans son dos.

Rogue leur donna les instructions pour confectionner du Veritaserum. Il leur désigna l'armoire où se trouvaient les ingrédients, puis leur ordonna de commencer.

Hermione bondit presque de sa chaise. Elle se précipita sur l'armoire, son livre à la main. Elle se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur à la recherche des précieux ingrédients. Elle voulait obtenir un O pour cette potion. Cela ne pourrait que faire bonne impression dans son dossier scolaire.

Et, alors qu'elle était occupée à déchiffrer l'écriture de Rogue sur l'étiquette d'un flacon, elle sentit une présence juste derrière elle. Le torse de la personne effleurait son dos. Un effluve de musqué entoura Hermione, qui se sentit aussitôt rougir. Il était là, juste derrière elle.

Son bras frôla le visage de la jeune fille alors, qu'il le tendait pour attraper des racines de marguerite. Il était beaucoup trop prêt. Hermione était pétrifiée. Son cœur battait la chamade, son esprit était embrumé et ses hormones en feu. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'osait pas bouger.

Soudain elle sentit son souffle chaud tout contre sa nuque dégagée. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Pourquoi as-tu regardé mon visage ?

Hermione ne put retenir les frissons qui parcoururent son corps tout entier. Il l'avait senti, elle en était sûre. Elle l'entendit ricaner.

-Tu es satisfaite de ce que tu as vu ?

Son haleine lui caressait la peau. Une vague de souvenirs submergea Hermione. Sa chaleur, ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres, ses bras … Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Sa respiration était coincée dans sa gorge. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et serra les dents. Elle voulait retrouver ses esprits, reprendre possession de son corps. Mais ses efforts furent vains.

Malefoy se rapprocha encore d'elle. Elle sentait sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- C'est un monstre que tu souhaitais voir. Et c'est tel un monstre que tu m'as vu… Tu as raison Granger, je suis un monstre...

Sans prévenir, il s'écarta, et retourna à sa table. Hermione dut s'appuyer quelques secondes contre l'armoire afin de reprendre son souffle, et attendre que ses hormones se soient calmées. Elle redressa la tête, attrapa ses ingrédients, et regagna à son chaudron les lèvres pincées.

Mais son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à hacher ses feuilles d'orties, elle sentit une main saisir l'espace d'un instant sa taille. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Il lui adressa un regard narquois qui la mit instantanément en colère. Ce simple contact avait embrasé le corps tout entier de la jeune fille. Elle dut utiliser toute sa force pour se ressaisir au plus vite. Elle recommençait à s'occuper de sa potion, quand elle sentit deux doigts terriblement chauds et sensuels effleurer sa cuisse. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle chercha des yeux le coupable : Malefoy retournait de son allure nonchalante à sa table.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle serra les poings afin de se calmer et retourna à son travail. Alors qu'elle était dans un état de concentration extrême, les doigts de Malefoy glissèrent sous sa jupe. Le cœur de la jeune fille loupa un battement, son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge, un son inarticulé se fit entendre. Elle se retourna comme une furie, le corps tremblant, le poing levé. Malefoy avait déjà atteint l'armoire. Il la regardait d'un air sadique.

Aussitôt Hermione lui tourna le dos, et entreprit de se calmer. Une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau apte à travailler, elle se rendit compte que la sève qu'elle avait extraite s'était répandue sur la table : Une demi-heure de travail gâchée. La jeune sorcière eut instantanément des envies de meurtre. Mais elle était en cours. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'agresser Malefoy devant tout le monde, surtout que personne à part Lavande et Parvati n'étaient au courant de cette histoire. Et Hermione ne voulait pas que les gens sachent ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. De plus, cela ferait forcément perdre des points à Gryffondor. Elle essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal, et nettoya les dégâts.

Hermione eut bien des difficultés à garder la tête froide par la suite. Tout au long de l'heure de cours restante, alors qu'elle cherchait à terminer sa potion avec succès, Malefoy n'avait pas arrêté de l'effleurer, de la toucher, de la frôler… Elle avait dû faire preuve d'un grand contrôle de soi pour ne pas lui coller une baffe devant toute la classe. Mais sa colère n'avait fait que s'accroitre pendant ces deux heures de calvaire. Et celle-ci fut à son comble, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, au moment de remettre un échantillon de potion au professeur Rogue, qu'elle avait raté sa potion.

La jeune fille attrapa son sac, et sortit de la salle comme une furie, bousculant plusieurs élèves sur son passage.

Puis elle interpella Malefoy d'une voix qui ne laissait rien prévoir de bon. Celui-ci se retourna lentement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ce qui accentua encore la colère de notre amie. En trois enjambées, elle l'avait rejoint. Elle se planta devant lui, et de toutes ses forces, elle le gifla. C'est à peine si Malefoy réagit. Lentement et dangereusement, il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Et, toujours avec cette même nonchalance, il lui demanda :

-Un problème Granger ?

- Oui, mon problème c'est toi ! Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Tu as bien compris sale Serpentard manipulateur !

-Manipulateur ? Quand t'ai-je manipulé Granger ?

- Arrête de faire ton innocent, tu sais très bien !

-Je répète ma question, quand t'ai-je manipulé ?

-Sur le RSPP, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, dans les bois … murmura Hermione entre ses dents.

- Et pourquoi t'aurai je manipulé ?

- Pour obtenir des informations sur Harry. Pour me tendre un piège !

Malefoy eut l'air dubitatif.

-Je me moque de Potty comme de ma première chaussette, Granger. Tu délires complètement.

Agacée au plus haut point par les mensonges du Serpentard, Hermione lui empoigna le bras gauche, et avec violence, elle souleva sa manche.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione quand elle vit que le bras était immaculé. Il n'y avait rien, pas l'ombre d'une marque. Malefoy eut un rire jaune.

-Tu t'imaginais quoi Granger ?

Eberluée, la jeune fille était incapable de répondre. Toutes ses théories tombaient à l'eau. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas le Monstre que tu pensais finalement.

- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Brusquement il retira son bras des mains de la jeune fille.

-Qui est ce qui te dit que c'était une mascarade ?

Malefoy tourna les talons, et avant qu'Hermione ait réalisé ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il avait déjà disparu.

ooo

La jeune sorcière se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Malefoy ne l'avait jamais manipulé. Il n'y avait eu aucune mauvaise intention dans les rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donnés.

Malefoy était-il amoureux ? Comment pouvait-il être amoureux d'elle ? C'était tout bonnement incohérent, et impensable. C'était Malefoy mince ! Et ce ne pouvait pas non plus être une question de manque… Non, Malefoy pouvait avoir presque toutes les filles de l'école à ses pieds pour calmer ses appétits sexuels. Ou bien, il cherchait à l'humilier. Pourtant, il avait laissé entendre qu'il ne lui avait pas menti… Il n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire du mal… Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait alors ? Et pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à essayer de comprendre l'incompréhensible ? Il fallait qu'elle révise, qu'elle travaille ses aspics. Au diable Malefoy et ses intentions.

Hermione se redressa et monta dans sa chambre pour s'installer à son bureau. Mais à peine son livre de cours ouvert, son esprit se remit à vagabonder. Les questions la submergeaient, et son corps tout entier se remémorait les furtives caresses de Malefoy. Il s'était bien amusé à la faire tourner en bourrique pendant le cours de potion. Quel salopard. Il avait compris, qu'elle n'était plus indifférente à sa présence, à ses mots, à ses mains… Il en jouait… Il allait la rendre folle. A vrai dire, bien qu'elle ne soit pas allée très loin avec lui sexuellement parlant, Hermione ressentait tout de même les premiers signes de manque. Son corps appelait Malefoy… Alors que sa raison voulait l'oublier.

Parvati la tira de ses pensées. Elle l'obligea à descendre dans la Grande Salle. Une fois installée à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione se força à sourire et à paraître décontractée. Mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : Sauter sur Malefoy et cela dans tous les sens du terme : Pour le frapper : lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en faisait. Pour l'harceler : elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pour l'embrasser : ses hormones le lui réclamaient.

Alors que Ron comme à son habitude n'était intéressé que par son assiette, Harry au contraire observait Hermione. Il la trouvait étrange ces derniers temps. Et Hermione savait qu'il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté pour expliquer son absence prolongée.

Il se doutait de quelque chose. La jeune fille eut envie de quitter la table. Mais ce geste aurait permis à Harry de comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et engagea la conversation. Elle lui demanda comment avançait la préparation du bal de Noël. Harry était en effet Préfet-en-chef. Le bal devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines, pour célébrer l'arrivée des vacances et des fêtes de fin d'année. Puis, il lui parla des entrainements de Quidditch. Rien de passionnant en somme.

ooo

Le vin que Blaise Zabini avait ramené était aigre, désagréable pour les papilles gustatives. Mais Draco Malefoy n'en avait que faire. Il observait le dos d'Hermione Granger. Elle était différente. Différente de l'Hermione d'avant, celle qui se tenait droite et fière. Celle-ci avait l'esprit trop occupé pour ne s'intéresser qu'à ses amis et ses devoirs. Elle avait perdu de sa superbe. A présent, elle était froide. Uniquement froide. Mais pas si indifférente que cela. Il savait qu'elle commençait à se poser les bonnes questions, qu'elle était obligée de mettre ses préjugés de côté. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions, qu'il n'était pas (encore) un Mangemort. Il y avait peut être de l'espoir. Il lui restait deux semaines pour comprendre…Après, il serait probablement trop tard.

Draco avala le reste de son verre cul-sec. Il avait besoin d'aide certes, mais, il n'avait jamais profité d'Hermione. Non. Elle était juste apparue au bon moment. Au début, il ne savait pas que _Etudianteanonyme_, c'était elle. Mais elle avait laissé filtrer trop d'informations, et il avait vite deviné. Elle s'avérait être une jeune fille intéressée et intéressante, qui n'avait que faire du physique des autres. Elle lui avait donné l'impression que l'âme était bien plus intéressante pour elle que le corps, que l'extérieur. Il l'avait apprécié. Il avait découvert une nouvelle Hermione. Une Hermione chaleureuse et gentille. Une Hermione mal dans sa peau… loin de celle qui semblait avoir entièrement confiance en elle, et qui savait tout sur tout.

Au fond de lui, il appréciait avoir des conversations normales avec les gens, il appréciait qu'on ne le juge pas à cause de son nom. Sur le Réseau, il pouvait vraiment être lui-même. Il était anonyme, et il pouvait donc enlever le masque que son père lui avait appris à porter. Ce masque était sa carapace. Sa manière de se protéger des autres : Il imposait le respect.

Mais parfois, ce masque l'oppressait. L'enlever, et arborer une autre face de sa personnalité lui était également appréciable. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un gentil garçon, il était naturellement arrogant et insolent, et cela ce n'était pas son père qui le lui avait inculqué, c'était en lui, c'était inné. Mais il n'était pas entièrement mauvais. Il y avait du bon en lui. Il pouvait être attentionné. Et la plupart des filles avec qui il avait couché pouvait l'affirmer. Il était un bon amant. Il savait être doux et appréciait la délicatesse voire même une certaine tendresse… enfin seulement dans les moments intimes. Loin de là, l'idée de faire un câlin à ses amis… Il estimait les gens intelligents, malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il était comme tout le monde. Ni entièrement bon, ni entièrement mauvais. Mais bon, son éducation l'avait davantage penché vers le mauvais …

Il avait vu en Hermione, la personne qui, une fois après l'avoir connu sans son masque, ne le jugerait pas en découvrant son vrai visage. Il avait eu tort.

Il avait apprécié ces moments avec elle. Ils étaient innocents, sans arrière pensée. Coupé du monde, ils étaient comme deux enfants qui faisaient les fous. En y repensant ainsi, Draco trouvait cela pathétique. Mais il avait vraiment ressentit du bien-être dans cette Salle-Sur-Demande, et contrairement à ce que faisait Hermione actuellement, il ne voulait pas se voiler la face.

La brûlure sur son épaule lui faisait toujours mal, elle n'était pas encore guérie. Et à chaque fois que la douleur se faisait ressentir, il se rappelait de l'expression d'Hermione, de sa vision d'horreur. C'était un monstre qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner. Pas maintenant, pas encore. La lésion lui faisait encore mal. Il voulait lui faire payer sa réaction. Mignonne petite pucelle effarouchée. C'était si simple de la perturber. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, elle avait envie de lui, ça se voyait… Merlin, que c'était excitant de voir la gêne dans ses yeux. Merlin que c'était agréable de sentir sa peau frissonner sous ses doigts.

Hermione s'était retournée. Il savait qu'elle le cherchait du regard. Elle braqua ses yeux sur lui et lui lança un regard noir. Apparemment, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser ses questions de sa tête et cela la rendait malade. Draco sourit. Elle souffrait. Doucement il se leva son verre dans sa direction comme pour porter un toast à leurs souffrances mutuelles.

ooo

_Pour les Khâgneuses, lettres modernes, il y a un petit clin d'œil __aux Amoureux__ de Jules Laforgue. Et bien entendu à __Psyché et Cupidon__ (comme c'est étrange)_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Intéressant ? Chiant ? Répétitif ? _

Je vous aime chers **reviewers** :) Le chapitre 8 arrive **Samedi ...**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les Cruautés du Sort

_Le chapitre 8 est arrivé :D_

_Il est court, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère qu'il va tout de même vous plaire._

**Chapitre 8 : « Les Cruautés du Sort »**

Le hasard faisait parfois mal les choses. C'était ce qu'Hermione se disait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Malefoy sur le RSPP. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce Serpentard ignoblement incompréhensible ?

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et la jeune fille se disait qu'elle n'aurait plus à supporter sa présence encore longtemps. Mais en attendant il y avait le bal de Noël à préparer.

L'excitation même émanait de Poudlard. Les filles ne pensaient qu'à leurs robes, et passaient leur temps à s'organiser des après-midi shopping à Pré-au-Lard. Les garçons eux, étaient en pleine recherche d'une cavalière digne de ce nom.

Et pour ajouter à l'agitation commune, un nouveau parchemin trônait dans Poudlard. Il annonçait que le port d'un loup serait obligatoire pour le bal.

Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter ses amies depuis cette annonce. Parvati, Lavande, Ginny et même Luna étaient surexcitées à l'idée de ne pas savoir qui serait qui. Au contraire, cela laissait Hermione de marbre. Elle en avait marre de ne pas connaître l'identité de certaines personnes. Ce genre de mystère ne lui inspirait plus rien de bon désormais. Elle était même à deux doigts d'annoncer aux filles qu'elle ne viendrait pas ce soir-là, préférant passer la soirée en compagnie d'un bon livre. Mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour la rabat-joie de service. Alors elle s'efforça de paraître aussi pressée que les autres à l'idée de cette petite fête.

Elle accompagna les filles dans leur journée achat, et fit même l'acquisition d'une robe dans les tons bleus nuit et d'une paire d'escarpin assortie… C'était Lavande qui l'avait forcée à acheter tout cela. La jeune fille rentra exténuée par l'excitation incontrôlable de ses amies. Note pour plus tard : Ne plus jamais faire de shopping avec elles.

La jeune fille passa les jours suivants à l'écart de l'agitation ambiante. Elle restait la plupart du temps au fond de la bibliothèque, l'endroit le plus calme au monde. Elle profitait de cette tranquillité pour se détendre et se préparer calmement au bal. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à confectionner elle-même son loup. Peinture, colle, paillettes, rubans… avaient été de la partie. La jeune sorcière était plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

Enfin le jour tant attendu arriva. Tout le monde était d'excellente humeur, et c'était également le cas d'Hermione. Il fallait dire que le bal marquait également le début des vacances, et donc du repos. La jeune fille savait que tous les ans, Malefoy passait les fêtes de fin d'année avec ses parents. Ainsi, elle était heureuse à l'idée de ces vacances qui ne seraient que paix intérieure. La jeune fille se laissa porter par la joie générale qui l'entourait. Et c'était avec fièvre et animation qu'elle se prépara en compagnie de ses amies. Alors qu'elle aidait Ginny à enfiler sa robe, Parvati tentait de la coiffer. Lavande maquillait Padma, pendant que celle-ci ajustait son corsage. Puis les rôles s'inversèrent. Padma entreprit de farder Hermione, tandis que Lavande et Parvati s'admiraient l'une et l'autre en gloussant. Nous passerons sous silence leurs échanges et leurs compliments pour le moins « intellectuel », dans le genre : _« Oh mais Parvati tu es carrément baisable ! »_

Il était 19h00. Le Bal devait débuter dans moins d'une demi-heure. Les jeunes filles prirent quelques minutes pour se regarder dans un miroir et observer le résultat avant d'enfiler leur loup. Hermione sourit. Ginny lui souffla qu'elle était superbe.

Elle portait une robe bustier en crépon de soie, gansée de strass. La robe était longue et se terminait en une jolie traine. Elle mettait en avant sa petite poitrine et mouillait parfaitement sa taille. La robe était fendue en plusieurs endroits, dévoilant à chaque pas ses longues jambes blanches. Le résultat était donc plus que satisfaisant. Elle ressemblait à une vestale de la nuit.

Son maquillage était léger, mais faisait davantage ressortir ses yeux couleur noisette. Et enfin, ses cheveux avaient été savamment relevés, et tombaient dans son dos en une cascade de jolies boucles.

-Allez les filles, la dernière touche, déclara Parvati en brandissant son loup rose au-dessus de sa tête.

Les cinq amies accrochèrent leur masque, puis après un dernier regard, se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il leur fallu quelques minutes de plus que d'habitude pour atteindre l'escalier leur permettant d'accéder à la Grande Salle. Les talons aiguilles de Parvati y étaient probablement pour quelque chose. Les petits amis de Parvati et Lavande les attendaient en bas de l'escalier. Hermione, Ginny, et Padma les abandonnèrent pour rejoindre un petit groupe de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles installés dans le fond de la Grande Salle, près du bar.

Hermione reconnut Harry et Ron, qui étaient tous les deux très élégants. Elle s'installa en leur compagnie et accepta le cocktail que Ronald lui tendit. Alors que la conversation était animée, et que les premiers couples s'échauffaient sur la piste de danse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détacher son esprit de la conversation pour chercher du regard l'objet du délit.

Elle le repéra à gauche de la salle. Il était seul, accoudé à une colonne, en smoking et portait un masque noir. Mais ses cheveux blonds étaient très reconnaissables. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Soudain, sortit de nulle part, Cormac McLaggen se planta devant elle. Il l'invita à danser. Elle avait envie de s'amuser, et l'alcool aidant, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Il la fit tournoyer dans un rock endiablé.

La musique changea et se fut une douce balade qui se fit entendre. Hermione se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme. Cormac semblait content de la tournure que prenait la danse. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Malefoy pour voir sa réaction. Celle-ci était inexistante, ce qui l'agaça au plus au point. Elle eut soudain l'envie de rouler une pelle monumentale à son cavalier, juste pour que le Serpentard s'intéresse à elle. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. La danse s'acheva, et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Hermione allait rejoindre ses amis, quand un nouveau cavalier se présenta à elle. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il était brun et grand. Il portait un masque de nacre et semblait beau comme un dieu. La jeune fille accepta l'invitation. Il lui enserra la taille, la rapprochant ainsi de lui. Il était doux. Il commença à la faire valser, et il s'avéra être un bon danseur. Hermione redressa la tête. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu d'azur. Il lui fit un sourire tendre. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser au personnage d'Eric dans le Disney _La petite Sirène_. Son cavalier était comme cet _Eric _mais en chair et en os. Cette simple pensée la fit rire, ce qui sembla amuser le jeune homme. Il accéléra alors la cadence. Elle fit glisser ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter. Elle lança un regard dans la direction de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Hermione nota même qu'il en était à son 4eme verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Le rythme de la danse diminua, et _Eric_ (c'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de le surnommer), en profita pour replacer derrière l'oreille d'Hermione une mèche rebelle. Il lui effleura doucement la joue. Il était si délicat. Il lui faisait même partiellement oublier Malefoy. Avec tendresse, il resserra son étreinte. Hermione posa sa tête tout contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Il sentait bon. Il avait une odeur de bergamote avec une pointe d'épice. Elle avait la sensation de connaître cette odeur, et cela la rassurait. Elle vivait un moment de pur bonheur.

Ses pulsions lui disaient de se laisser aller. Malefoy était à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle l'avait vu, elle le distinguait encore, et elle l'emmerdait. Elle voulait rester dans les bras d'_Eric_ toute la soirée. Elle rompit la bulle de silence qui les entourait.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

- _Mostro_, murmura t'il.

Hermione sentit un poids énorme tomber dans son estomac et elle eut soudainement très froid. Elle connaissait ce murmure, elle connaissait cette faible voix, elle connaissait l'italien aussi, elle s'avait que Mostro voulait dire … Monstre. Elle chercha à se libérer des bras du garçon, mais celui-ci la tenait fermement. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. Malefoy était à l'autre bout de la salle, en train de parler à des … Poufsouffles ? Jamais Malefoy ne se rabaisserait à parler à des Poufsouffles en public.

- Voyons, Granger, il ne faut pas s'arrêter de danser au milieu d'un morceau… Tu vas briser l'harmonie du moment.

-Je m'en fous de ton harmonie à la con, lâche-moi !

-Et dire qu'il y a quelques secondes tu étais si tendre et si gentille avec moi, Comme par hasard, c'était encore avant que tu saches qui je suis, ironisa t-il.

-Lâche-moi !

-Donne-moi une seule raison de te lâcher, une seule chose que j'aurais faite en ta présence ce soir et qui t'aurais blessée.

Hermione ne trouva rien à dire. Il n'avait rien fait de mal… Il s'était montré plus qu'agréable, et terriblement doux.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ? Bon alors, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on arrête de danser.

Il enserra sa main autour de sa taille et relança la danse. Malgré elle, Hermione s'agrippa fermement à sa chemise. Elle sentait sa peau à travers le tissu, et se mit à rougir fortement. La main droite de Malefoy serrait celle d'Hermione. Elle avait chaud… Elle sentait les doigts de la main gauche du Serpentard presser légèrement le bas de son dos. Il la tenait trop proche de lui, ce qui l'obligeait à se tordre le cou pour laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Elle commençait déjà à avoir des crampes dans la nuque. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir cette position encore très longtemps.

Et à son plus grand malheur, la chanson était incroyablement longue. Hermione maudit le DJ intérieurement. Et contre sa volonté, elle posa sa tête contre Malefoy. Elle le sentit frémir. Merlin, que cette situation était embarrassante… mais, qu'est ce qu'elle était méchamment agréable.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu as teint tes cheveux ?

-C'est bien un bal masqué non ? On n'est pas sensé me reconnaitre…

-Et pourquoi le mec là-bas a ta couleur de cheveux ?

-Parce que je lui ai donné de l'argent pour se les décolorer…

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Pour que tu ne te doutes de rien…

-Connard de manipulateur…

-Moi aussi j'aime bien ton apparence… Très jolie robe, elle te va à ravir.

-Garde tes compliments pour toi, Serpent…

-Tu es vraiment agréable ce soir Granger, être en ta compagnie est un véritable plaisir.

-Je t'emmer…

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de finir de jurer. Malefoy avait brusquement resserré leur étreinte et s'était penché sur elle. Ses lèvres étaient tellement proches de les siennes que cela en était presque indécent. Et sans crier gare, il l'embrassa avec violence. Le cœur de la jeune fille loupa un battement, et elle céda à ses pulsions, à ses hormones qui attendaient cela depuis des jours, des semaines mêmes. Elle plaqua ses mains dans son dos, se collant carrément à lui, et répondit sauvagement à son baiser. Toute leur haine réciproque s'y déversa. Hermione le serrait si fort. C'était comme si elle cherchait ainsi à l'étouffer. Soudain, il s'écarta en la repoussant.

Il dit en sa direction, avant de s'éloigner :

- C'est trop tard, Granger.

Elle le vit accoster une fille quelconque un peu plus loin. La seconde qui suivait, ils virevoltaient ensemble sur la piste de danse. Hermione tourna les talons, et quitta la Grande Salle aussi rapidement qu'il lui fut possible. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui… décamper le plus rapidement possible. Elle le fuyait comme on fuit la peste.

Elle abandonna ses chaussures à l'entrée de sa chambre, et se laissa tomber de son lit. Elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. Elle le détestait, elle le haïssait, et enfin elle se rendit compte… qu'elle l'aimait.

_Qu'il est dur d'éprouver après tant de délices les __**cruautés du sort**__ ! _

_Fallait-il être __**heureuse**__ avant d'être coupable ?_

_Et si de me haïr, __**Draco**__, tu fus capable, pourquoi m'aimer d'abord ?_

ooo

_Et maintenant … __**Reviews**_

Je souhaite un bon courage à tous ceux et celles qui passent le Bac. Et puis bonne fête de la musique. Le chapitre 9 arrive mercredi :) Tenez-vous prêts…


	9. Chapitre 9 : Blaise Zabini

_Me revoilà. Ce chapitre est court … encore, j'ai vraiment un problème avec la longueur des chapitres, je suis désolée pour celles qui aiment les chapitres aux longueurs plus conséquentes. Je préfère faire des chapitres courts que de blablater et d'écrire des choses nulles et inintéressantes (je fais des efforts j'le promet) : Ces chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que ceux de ma première fanfiction (qui d'ailleurs est terminée)_

_Bon je vous laisse lire._

**Chapitre 9 : Blaise Zabini ou l'Allégorie de Cythérée **

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, une vague de bien-être la submergea. Elle était en vacances. Malefoy devait actuellement être dans le Poudlard-Express. Elle était libérée de tous ses problèmes pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines de pur bonheur !

Il était 9h quand la jeune fille quitta son lit. Ses deux camarades de chambrée étaient encore plongées dans un profond sommeil. Quel gâchis de perdre son temps à dormir, pensa Hermione. Elle se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était au trois-quarts vide. Entre ceux qui étaient partis rejoindre leur famille et ceux qui dormaient encore, il n'y avait pas grand monde. La jeune fille prit un petit déjeuner copieux, dans le plus grand silence. Merlin que c'était agréable. Puis, elle décida de commencer ses vacances comme il se devait : Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Une fois entrée dans ce lieu de prédilection, elle s'enivra de l'odeur de la pièce. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle, et sortit ses affaires de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ de son sac. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne dissertation pour bien débuter les vacances ? Au bout de deux heures de travail laborieux, Hermione s'accorda une petite pause.

Elle se dirigea vers les rayonnages de littérature moldue, où elle s'empara de plusieurs histoires de la mythologie. Orphée et Eurydice, Philémon et Baucis, Tantale et Niobé, les Travaux d'Hercule … Tout cela la rendait joyeuse. Elle s'attaqua tout d'abord au mythe d'Orphée et Eurydice. Au fil des mots, des images naissaient dans son imagination. Elle voyait très clairement Eurydice se faire mordre par la vipère, elle s'imaginait parfaitement Orphée déclarer : _« Avec mon chant, je charmerai la fille de Déméter, je charmerai le souverain des ombres, j'attendrirai leurs cœurs avec ma mélodie, et loin d'Hadès j'emporterai Eurydice. » _Il était beau, Orphée dans ses pensées. Un jeune homme fort et courageux, près à mourir pour sauver sa dulcinée. Ses cheveux blonds argentés flottaient au vent, alors, qu'il pénétrait dans les enfers. Dans ses yeux bleus, se reflétait la témérité. Il ressemblait étrangement à … Draco Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, Hermione ferma le livre brusquement, et l'éloigna le plus loin possible de sa personne. Mais pour chacun des livres qu'elle lisait, le héros masculin lui apparaissait sous l'apparence du Serpentard. Le dieu Amour, dans _Psyché et Cupidon_, n'était autre que Draco, Thisbé avait le profil de Draco et Hercule avait son corps …

Hermione repoussa le dernier livre de sa pile et l'observa d'un air blasé. Il n'était plus à Poudlard. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser à lui ? C'était ça l'amour ? Merlin, quelle horreur !

Si elle ne pouvait se divertir sans penser à lui, alors elle ne se divertirait pas. La jeune sorcière passa donc les cinq premiers jours de ses vacances à faire tous les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire. Mais une fois cela accomplit, elle ne sut comment s'occuper. Elle s'obligea à rester le plus souvent possible en compagnie de ses amis, afin de ne pas avoir à penser. Elle fit même avec joie les devoirs de Ron pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Mais, malgré cela, la nuit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de lui. Plus les jours passaient, et plus sa présence lui manquait. Plus les jours défilaient et plus ses hormones la travaillaient. Saletés de pulsions sexuelles … Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour les soulager à part attendre qu'il revienne. Cette idée était d'ailleurs totalement absurde. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire quand il serait de nouveau à Poudlard ? Lui sauter dessus et le violer ? Violer Draco Malefoy ? Elle avait perdu la tête … Saletés d'Hormones.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Certains papotaient, d'autres jouaient aux jeux de sociétés sorciers. Hermione, elle, déambulait dans les couloirs, sans but. Et au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa la dernière personne qu'elle aurait aimé voir. Blaise Zabini ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer.

-Oh, on a le cœur en peine Sang de Bourbe ?

-Va te faire foutre, grogna t-elle entre ses dents.

-La vie n'a plus aucun sens sans Draco Malefoy c'est ça ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! cria-t-elle.

-J'ai touché un point sensible apparemment.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

-Oh si, je sais de quoi je parle. Je sais très bien que tu as passé plusieurs nuits avec Draco, huum n'est-ce pas ?

-Tais-toi…

-Et je sais aussi que tu as trahi sa confiance… que tu l'as embrassé au Bal … Et que, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, tu es amoureuse de lui…

-Silencio !

Blaise Zabini ne sembla pas du tout amusé par son tout nouveau mutisme.

-Je t'avais dit de te taire…

Et avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur en pierre derrière elle. Le visage de Blaise était déformé par la colère, et un son guttural sortait du fond de sa gorge. Enfin, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle était en danger. Blaise n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire. Il n'était même plus un humain. La jeune sorcière balbutia tant bien que mal le contre-sort.

-Refais ça encore une fois, Granger, et tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Hermione était figée par la peur, et n'osait bouger.

-J'aurais pu t'aider… Mais tu ne le mérites pas.

Blaise Zabini tourna les talons, mais Hermione l'interpella.

-ça fait combien de temps ?

-Combien de temps que quoi ?

-Combien de temps que tu es comme ça ?

-Deux ans… Tu n'avais rien remarqué Granger… ? Comme quoi, tu n'es pas aussi intelligente qu'on le dit.

Hermione changea brutalement de sujet.

-Tu as dit que tu pouvais m'aider…

-Oui. Si tu acceptes de me rendre deux ou trois services.

-Quels genres de services ? Demanda la jeune fille suspicieuse.

-Aller me chercher de l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence, récupérer de la laine des Moutons du Soleil et me ramener le fard de Proserpine.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Oui. J'aurai besoin que tu me trouves des seringues, du désinfectant et ça.

Il lui tendit un petit papier blanc.

_« EDTA – NFS, HbAlc, 0,5 ml/examen , HP 6h » (*)_

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Zabini hocha les épaules, et lui indiqua juste qu'elle pourrait trouver tout cela dans l'infirmerie.

-Petite précision : Tu as 6h maximum pour me ramener tout ça. On se retrouve dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, Granger.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il partit. Hermione frissonna, et déguerpit dans la direction inverse.

Elle savait que ce que Zabini lui avait demandé de faire été interdit. Cette liste de commissions était composée d'instruments utilisés par les Junkies. Et finalement elle avait un petit doute sur ce truc-là _« EDTA … »_ Tout cela sentait mauvais. Mais, il connaissait Malefoy, il pourrait peut être lui expliquer ses intentions, et elle pourrait enfin agir en conséquent.

En attendant, elle avait un autre problème. Comment se glisser dans l'infirmerie sans se faire remarquer ? Une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle où elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil afin de vérifier si Harry et Ron étaient toujours là. Une fois assurée de leur présence, elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. La salle commune était vide. Elle put donc entrer dans le dortoir des garçons sans être vue. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte que celui-ci était bel et bien vide. Neville devait probablement gambader dans le parc. Elle connaissait le mot de passe qu'Harry avait choisi pour protéger son coffre à linges. Une fois celui-ci prononcé, elle put ouvrir le couvercle. Elle fouilla le contenu le plus vite qu'elle put, en essayant de le déranger le moins possible. Elle n'était pas là. La cape d'invisibilité n'était pas dans le coffre. Où avait-il bien pu la mettre ?

Elle regarda sous son lit et repéra sa valise. Elle tendit les mains pour l'attraper, quand elle entendit des voix s'élever depuis l'escalier. La jeune fille se pétrifia. Qu'allait-elle dire pour justifier sa présence ici ? Avant que la porte du dortoir ne s'ouvre, elle se glissa sous le lit d'Harry et rabattit les couvertures. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Cette histoire tournait au n'importe quoi. Désormais elle se cachait de ses amis, et fouillait leurs affaires pendant leur absence. Hermione ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir mauvaise conscience, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ce pétrin. Elle sentit Harry s'assoir sur son lit. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas la soudaine envie de regarder dessous…

Hermione entendit les portes de l'armoire de Ron grincer. Apparemment il cherchait quelque chose. Les deux garçons parlaient de Quidditch, quand soudain elle entendit Ron pousser un cri de victoire. Il referma la porte de son armoire, Harry se leva, et ils quittèrent ensemble le dortoir. La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle attrapa alors la valise de son ami, et recommença à chercher. Elle trouva la cape soigneusement pliée dans le fond. Elle s'enroula dedans, et repoussa le bagage sous le lit.

Elle prit alors le chemin de l'infirmerie, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. A son grand soulagement, Mrs Pomfresh n'était pas dans son bureau. Hermione poussa doucement la porte de la pièce et se glissa à l'intérieur. Un silence calme et reposant régnait ici. La jeune fille s'efforça à bouger lentement et à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Elle farfouilla dans tous les tiroirs qu'elle voyait. Elle trouva sans difficulté les seringues et le désinfectant. Il fallait maintenant trouver _EDTA_. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes, toutes les armoires, tous les placards sans succès. Sa tache était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Finalement, elle alla voir ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre froide. Il y avait des centaines de fioles, tubes, flacons, bouteilles. Elle trouva néanmoins une étagère avec des tubes étiquetés EDTA.

_« EDTA – NFS, HbAlc, 0,5 ml/examen , CL 6h…EDTA – NFS, HbAlc, 0,5 ml/examen , JB 6h… EDTA – NFS, HbAlc, 0,5 ml/examen , HP 6h »_

Hermione attrapa le tube et le cala dans le petit sac isotherme qu'elle avait toujours sur elle (1)

Puis elle se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous.

ooo

Blaise Zabini était nonchalamment assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir qui agrémentait la Salle-sur-Demande. Apparemment il attendait là depuis un petit bout de temps, compte tenu des onze verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il avait déjà vidé. Et aussi incroyable que cela pouvait l'être, il était parfaitement sobre. Normal en même temps, lorsque l'on n'est pas humain.

-Tiens, c'est tout ce que tu m'as réclamé, annonça Hermione, en lui tendant ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Mais Zabini ne prit que la petite fiole, qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il l'observa d'un air à la fois songeur et satisfait.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Lui demanda t'elle.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire avec…

Hermione réprima une grimace

- Bon, je réfléchirai à ce que je peux faire pour toi Granger. Tu peux t'en aller.

La jeune fille eut alors le sentiment de s'être fait arnaquée.

-Je te préviens Zabini …

-Tu me préviens de quoi Granger ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante qui fit aussitôt taire notre amie, Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

La jeune fille eut un air dégouté, quand elle vit Zabini déboucher le tube pour en humer le contenu. Elle quitta la Salle-Sur-Demande aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Maintenant que ces méfaits étaient accomplis, l'heure était aux remords.

ooo

_(1) Oui, Hermione mange toujours sur le pouce donc, elle conserve ses aliments dans son sac _

_Et voilà, un nouveau mystère et un Blaise Zabini qui prend de l'importance._

_Draco n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre, il revient dans le chapitre suivant… C'est-à-dire … Samedi __(dans deux jours, un peu de courage. Pour passer le temps, vous pouvez toujours lire Pull-Over, mon autre fanfic, enfin terminée, ça me fera plaisir)_

_Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? … __**Reviews**__ :p_

_(*) : EDTA concerne ici le nom du type du tube, cad le contenant et non le contenu ... Ce n'est pas de l'acide éthylène diamine tetra acétique _


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les Déboires d'Hermione

**Je tiens à remercier très vivement mes 3 762 lectrices/lecteurs. La vue de mes statistiques me remplit de joie et je suis sincère. A l'inverse la vue du nombre de reviews que je reçois par chapitre est infime par rapport à ma moyenne de 700 visiteurs par chapitre, et cela me désespère et je suis (toujours) sincère. **

**Laisser une reviews ne vous prendra pas plus de cinq minutes (minimum : 30 secondes, maximum je dirais 2 minutes). J'apprécie aussi bien les « j'adore ce chapitre » que les critiques plus poussées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, exprimez vous, dites moi ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas et pourquoi ! **

_Maintenant, je laisse place au chapitre 10 et à bientôt dans les reviews, je l'espère :)_

**Chapitre 10 : Les Déboires d'Hermione**

Les visages des élèves de Poudlard reflétaient des fêtes de fin d'années bien mouvementées. La fatigue se lisait sur chacun. C' était le jour de la rentrée. Ceux qui avaient rejoints leur famille pour ces vacances étaient revenus la veille au soir. Hermione était étrangement excitée. Elle essayait de se persuader que le retour de Malefoy n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Mais son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle l'aperçut dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Lui aussi ne semblait pas s'être beaucoup reposé pendant ces deux semaines. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus blonds argentés, et son expression faciale indiquait une certaine lassitude. Il semblait loin de Poudlard, comme si ses études étaient devenues le cadet de ses soucis.

Cette impression se vérifia tout au long de la journée. Hermione eut le sentiment qu'il n'était plus comme avant les vacances. Avant il était dangereux. Maintenant il était inaccessible. Ces quinze jours semblaient l'avoir vieilli de dix ans. C'était comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il ne fit pas attention à elle. Il l'ignora même superbement. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire, mais le comportement de Malefoy eut un effet immédiat : Il l'a mit de mauvaise humeur. Si bien que pendant le cours de potion, Hermione bouscula volontairement le jeune homme plusieurs fois. Celui-ci lui lança un regard supérieur, dangereusement inquiétant. Hermione sut aussitôt qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne recommence pas. Le comportement du garçon était plus qu'agaçant et ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de la jeune fille. Putain de bordel, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il avait ses règles ou quoi… Hermione secoua la tête. Pourquoi elle ne réfléchissait pas ? Déjà, elle était en cours. Le plus important était donc le travail qu'elle devait fournir. Au diable Malefoy et ses sautes d'humeur, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. La jeune fille se replongea dans le travail, jusqu'à tard le soir.

Ce fut seulement au moment de se coucher, qu'elle laissa ses pensées divaguer sur le sujet Malefoy. Une seule théorie sensée parvint à l'esprit de la sorcière : Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant ces vacances… Ou bien Malefoy était redevenu lui-même. Un sale con. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait fricoté avec une sang-de-bourbe et la honte l'avait rattrapé. Cette dernière théorie pouvait se vérifier facilement. Il suffirait à Hermione de l'observer de loin. Un Draco Malefoy normal passait son temps à martyriser les plus jeunes et à draguer les plus canons. La jeune fille n'avait qu'à tenir un calendrier des aventures du Serpentard.

Cette simple pensée l'énerva au plus au point. Elle le détestait… Elle eut donc bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, et quand enfin elle s'endormit, ses rêves furent peuplés de Draco Malefoy copulant à droite et à gauche avec les personnes les plus improbables qui soient.

Dès le lendemain, la jeune fille regarda d'un œil suspect chaque agissement du jeune homme. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il restait isolé. Dès le petit déjeuner, il avait repoussé Pansy Parkinson avec le même regard qu'il lui avait adressé la veille. Les quelques filles qui avaient osé l'accoster, avaient été reçu par un mur d'indifférence. Et il fut absent dans chacun des cours qu'elle avait en commun avec lui.

Le même manège eut lieu le lendemain et le surlendemain. La colère d'Hermione était tombée pour laisser place à la pure et simple curiosité. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange chez Malefoy. Et la jeune fille voulait savoir quoi.

A la fin de son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle interpella Blaise Zabini. Après tout, il lui avait lui-même proposé de l'aider. Hermione laissa un peu de distance entre eux. Bien qu'il ait une dette envers elle, elle restait sur la défensive.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

-Tu étais sensé m'aider… au sujet de Malefoy…

-Exact… Mais ça risque d'être un peu difficile. Il est… comment dire… pas d'humeur à communiquer ces derniers temps.

-Tu as vu ça toi aussi ?

-Je partage mon dortoir avec lui, donc oui.

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait quand il ne vient pas en cours ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans la chambre… je ne sais pas où il va Granger… Et de toute façon, ce n'est en rien tes oignons.

-Je croyais que tu tenais tes promesses !

-Oui, seulement quand elles sont possibles à tenir… Si tu n'es pas contente, débrouille-toi toute seule.

Sur ce, il hocha les épaules, et tourna les talons, laissant une Hermione complètement désorientée, seule dans le couloir.

Puis soudain, elle eut une illumination. Elle voulait savoir donc elle saurait.

Au moment du repas, elle demanda à Harry s'il accepterait de lui prêter la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, le jeune homme accéda à sa demande. Hermione resta en compagnie de son ami, afin que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. La salle était calme ce soir-là. La plupart des étudiants cherchait en effet à récupérer leurs heures de sommeil perdues. La jeune fille était installée contre Harry dans un des confortables canapés placé devant la cheminée. Ils s'étaient emmitouflés dans une couverture bien chaude. Tandis, qu'il essayait de retenir son cours de Métamorphose, Hermione étudiait avec minutie la carte. Elle observa la salle commune des Serpentards : Pas de Draco Malefoy. Elle visionna la totalité des cachots : Personne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Salle-sur-Demande : Toujours rien. La salle de bain des préfets ? Nada. Les différents bureaux de tous les professeurs : Niet. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Malefoy n'était pas dans Poudlard.

Tout cela commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

-Mince, Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu es en train de manigancer ? se demanda t-elle.

ooo

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione, quand elle croisa Malefoy le lendemain dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Elle y accompagnait un Harry maugréant qui devait refaire une prise de sang. Le Serpentard semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses sourcils froncés indiquaient que celles-ci étaient même plutôt compliquées. Ce qui frappa tout d'abord la jeune fille, ce fut sa mauvaise mine. Il avait le teint plus pale que d'habitude. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et méchamment gonflée. Plusieurs égratignures parsemaient son visage dur et froid. Tout cela sentait vraiment mauvais. Que se passait-il dans la vie du Serpentard ?

Hermione se laissa submerger par ses questions, alors qu'elle serrait la main de son ami, qui était plus que pantois devant l'aiguille de Mrs Pomfresh. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, ça paraissait inévitable. Elle se jura de le faire après le dernier cours de la journée. Elle savait qu'il avait Sortilège avec les Serdaigles. La jeune fille fut la première à quitter sa salle de classe après le retentissement de la sonnerie. Elle courut le plus rapidement qu'elle put jusqu'à la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick. Les salles de cours crachaient des vagues d'élèves plus excités les uns que les autres, qui rendaient les choses plus difficiles pour Hermione. Enfin, elle atteint la salle de classe. Elle repéra Blaise Zabini et quelques Serpentards en train de discuter. La jeune fille essaya de tendre le cou afin d'observer ce qui se passait au dessus de cette marée humaine. Elle localisa le blond s'éloignant d'un pas pressé. Elle dut bousculer plusieurs personnes afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. C'était qu'il marchait vite le bougre. Elle accéléra le pas et faillit perdre son sac de cours à plusieurs reprises. Celui-ci subit tant de pression dans ce flot humain, que sa lanière céda. Hermione jura, mais continua son chemin tout de même. Lorsqu'elle fut relativement proche du Serpentard, elle tenta de l'appeler, pour qu'il ralentisse son rythme, voire pour qu'il l'attende. Peine perdue. Il prit la direction des cachots. La jeune fille lui emboita le pas. Ils avaient enfin quitté la foule. Hermione prit quelques secondes pour remplir ses poumons et cria :

-Malefoy !

Celui-ci daigna enfin réagir. Il hésita, ralenti la cadence, s'arrêta, puis recommença à avancer.

-Oh ! Je te parle.

Hermione se mit courir et se planta devant lui, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu me colles Sang de Bourbe ?

Baf, une claque dans la tronche. Hermione fut désarçonnée pendant quelques secondes par l'insulte et ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi répondre à cela.

-Si tu n'as rien à me dire, merci de débarrasser le plancher, tu pollues mon champ de vision.

Et bam, deuxième claque.

-Oh Malefoy ! On peut savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? C'est quoi ces insultes à deux balles ? Ton cher Papa a profité des vacances pour te laver le cerveau ou quoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oui, bah justement j'aimerai bien savoir.

-Ma vie ne te concerne en rien Granger.

-Non ? Ce n'est pas du tout comme si, on avait dormi ensemble pendant près de dix jours. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si, tu m'avais embrassé avec passion et pas non plus comme si, on avait dansé ensemble au bal … Et plus si affinité, Malefoy !

-Et tu crois que parce qu'il s'est passé des choses entre nous Granger, tu fais parti de ma vie ? Tu n'es rien Granger, rien du tout. Un jouet, un peu de divertissement… Un trophée rajouté à mon tableau de chasse…

Vlan, troisième claque.

-Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Comment aurais tu pu toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe, Malefoy ? Tu te contredis !

-Laisse tomber Granger… Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais laisse tomber tout de suite. C'est trop tard… je te l'ai déjà dit.

Sur ce, il repoussa Hermione de son bras, se frayant ainsi un chemin jusqu'à son dortoir…

-Pourquoi tu sèches les cours ? Pourquoi tu quittes Poudlard ?

Malefoy s'arrêta net. Et la jeune fille regretta aussitôt sa spontanéité.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

- Tu as oublié que je suis Mlle-Je-sais-tout !

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Au fur et à mesure que Malefoy s'avançait vers elle, la jeune fille reculait… Ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux étaient indescriptiblement dangereux. Mais, elle était plus forte que cela. Elle avait déjà affronté des Mangemorts, et autres créatures funèbres à maintes reprises, il ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle brandit sa baguette, se faisant alors menaçante.

-Encore un pas et je …

-Et tu… ? Demanda Draco en continuant d'avancer.

-Et vous… ? Ajouta une voix doucereuse provenant de derrière elle.

Il eut un moment de silence, un silence lourd et électrique.

-Veuillez ranger cette baguette Miss Granger, et expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ici Mr Malefoy.

-Miss Granger n'a manifestement pas apprécié les insultes que je lui ai adressées.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui professeur.

-Miss Granger, je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour réaction exagérée. Maintenant déguerpissez.

Ce fut dans le plus grand mécontentement, que la jeune fille obéit aux ordres du professeur Rogue. D'un côté elle était contente qu'il soit intervenu. Tout cela aurait pu mal tourné. D'un autre, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question. Et cela la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle alla déposer ses affaires de cours dans sa chambre, puis redescendit rejoindre ses amis pour le repas. Quand elle remonta dans le dortoir à 21h00, une lettre l'attendait sagement sur son couvre-lit. Etonnée, elle l'ouvrit avec précipitation. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture penchée et élégante de Malefoy… Tout cela était de plus en plus bizarre.

La lettre lui promettait des explications. Il fallait juste qu'elle se rende à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Toute personne sainte d'esprit aurait eu des soupçons. Mais Hermione avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour en avoir. Elle attrapa sa cape et sa baguette à la volée, et se précipita hors du dortoir. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la Tour, l'air froid de l'extérieur l'entoura, la faisant ainsi grelotter. Dehors le vent glacial lui fouetta le visage. Elle chercha une présence humaine, mais il n'y avait encore personne. Elle se dirigea donc vers la balustrade du balcon sur laquelle elle s'accouda. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la contemplation du vide, un grincement se fit entendre. La jeune fille se retourna pour accueillir Malefoy. Mais, elle reçut alors un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Sa lèvre inférieure éclata, laissant échapper un filet de sang et de bave. Hermione s'écroula sur le sol avant même d'avoir pu voir le visage de son agresseur.

ooo

_Niark, niark, niark… Je suis ignoble, je sais… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le __**chapitre 11**__ arrive mercredi. Ce sera mon chapitre __**le plus long**__ pour cette fanfiction et la __**deuxième acmé**__ de la fanfiction… autrement dit un chapitre aussi important que le __**chapitre 5**__. _

_Et __**si**__ je suis gentille, et aussi, si j'ai la délicieuse __**surprise**__ de recevoir enfin les __**reviews**__ d'une (grande) partie des personnes qui ne m'en n'ont jamais écrites mais qui m'ont ajouté dans leur __**favoris**__ et/ou dans leur __**alerte**__, (__**26**__ favoris dont __**18**__ lectrices qui ne m'ont jamais écrit de __**reviews**__, __**42**__ alertes dont __**30**__ inconnues au bataillon), _**alors je posterai probablement le chapitre 11 avant mercredi**_… Tout est entre __vos__ mains… Evidemment je m'adresse également à mes __**539 fidèles lectrices**__ qui ne laissent pas non plus de __**commentaires.**__ Sur ce, bon week end… ENJOY_

_PS à Ketchupii : Ô amie éternelle, je tiens à t'affirmer que ce chapitre était écrit bien avant que je lise ton chapitre 12… J'ai eu l'idée de la Carte avant (Si tu veux vérifier, elle est écrite sur mon scénario datant de janvier, et si tu ne veux pas me croire alors on peut se battre)_

_PPS : J'ai retrouvé mon Pull-Over, il était caché dans mon portemonnaie._

_PPPS : « Elle te plait ma cravate ? » _

_PPPPS : Ramène Speedy, y a une souris qui se balade depuis deux jours dans mon salon (J'l'ai surnommée Mickey)_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Les douleurs de la vérité

**Merci à tous :) Je suis comblée de joie et de reviews :)**

**Continuez comme cela, un auteur apprécie toujours de voir son travail reconnu… ça motive :D**

_Comme prévu la suite, plus tôt que prévue._

**Chapitre 11 : Les douleurs de la vérité**

Les coups pleuvaient sur le corps de la jeune fille. Ils étaient violents. Son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrit au moment même où sa tête heurta le sol en pierre. Un filet de sang coulait sur ses yeux. La jeune fille était aveuglée et n'arrivait pas à discerner son agresseur. Ses poumons la brulaient, elle avait du mal à respirer et à crier. Son corps était une immense plaie, ce qui rendait impossible toute tentative pour se redresser. Soudain, sans prévenir, les coups cessèrent. Elle sentit l'assaillant s'agenouiller à ses côtés alors qu'elle hoquetait, cherchant à recracher le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche.

-Tss Tss Tss… Ne gâchons pas tout ce si bon sang, murmura une voix doucereuse.

Hermione sentit une langue chaude, humide et excitée lui lécher le visage, ce qui lui donna instantanément l'envie de vomir. L'homme était en train de sucer avec délectation le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de son arcade. La jeune fille en profita pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle était toujours bien trop faible et bien trop choquée pour le repousser et s'enfuir. De plus sa baguette n'était plus en sa possession. Par contre, elle était désormais capable d'identifier l'inconnu. Mais, il était bien trop proche. Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec son front, il s'attaqua à sa lèvre. Hermione gémit, essayant de le repousser sans grand succès. Enfin il s'écarta. Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle découvrit son agresseur. Puis un hoquet de terreur, lorsqu'elle vit que les crocs du jeune homme étaient sortis.

-Zabini qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je bois ton sang Granger… Et si tu veux savoir, on a beau t'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe, il est délicieux… Tu es vierge n'est-ce-pas ? Ça le rend pur et d'autant plus délectant.

-Ne fais pas ça… Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

-Des problèmes ? Quels problèmes ? Tu comptes raconter notre petite aventure à Dumbledore, Granger ? Si c'est le cas, je vais pouvoir lui dire, que tu as osé voler le sang d'Harry Potter à l'infirmerie pour l'offrir à un Vampire… Tu risques l'expulsion…

Le sang d'Harry ! C'était le sang d'Harry qu'il lui avait réclamé ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Mais on peut trouver un arrangement… Je ne dis rien, et tu me laisses me nourrir de ton sang.

-Jamais !

-Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix peut-être…

Son mouvement fut si rapide, que les yeux d'humaine d'Hermione ne furent pas capables de l'appréhender. Elle sentit les canines de Zabini s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, lui arrachant un cri de douleur terrible. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais arrêta bien vite. Un simple mouvement de tête déchirait davantage la peau de sa gorge, augmentant alors sa souffrance. Elle entendait très distinctement les bruits de succion que faisaient Zabini. Cela lui donna des hauts-le-cœur. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Chaque mouvement lui était douloureux. Le désespoir l'envahit. Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur son visage endolori. Des petits éclairs blancs passaient devant ses yeux, et tout s'assombrissait autour d'elle. Elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre conscience, elle le sentait. Les bruits lui venaient de très loin. C'était à peine si elle entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir. Une voix méconnaissable hurla un mot incompréhensible. Elle sentit le vampire s'éloigner d'elle. Par instinct de survie elle plaqua sa main sur la plaie sanguinolente. Le brouillard qui était jusqu'alors devant ses yeux commença à s'estomper. Un bras vint lui enserrer les épaules. Un bras et un corps chaud, contre son corps endolori et gelé. Aussitôt elle se sentit en sécurité.

Hermione redressa la tête pour voir le visage de son sauveur. Elle reconnut ces cheveux si caractéristiques et ce visage qui peuplait ses rêves depuis quelques temps. Les sons commençaient à redevenir compréhensibles. Malefoy tenait le vampire en joue. Il lâcha Hermione et se dirigea lentement vers son ami. Le froid pénétra le corps de la jeune fille de part en part, mais toute son attention était tournée vers les deux Serpentards.

Draco était dressé devant un Blaise Zabini allongé sur le sol, louchant sur le pieu qui était suspendu au-dessus de son cœur. Hermione se demandait comment Malefoy pouvait faire cela sans baguette. En réalité elle était encore trop faible pour percevoir l'énergie qui émanait du Serpentard. Un nuage de magie noir l'enveloppait et toute forme de pitié semblait avoir disparu. Malefoy était à ce moment-là capable du pire. Dans ses yeux, désormais d'un noir terrifiant, Hermione pouvait voir la mort. Il était prêt à tuer Blaise Zabini, son seul et unique ami.

-Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais tu n'es pas mieux Draco… lança Zabini.

-Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu vas m'écouter et que tu vas m'obéir… Blaise.

-Eloigne ce pieu…

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'Hermione, tu m'entends…

-Désolé, mais Granger et moi, on a un petit marché.

-Ce marché ne tient plus.

-Je vais alors être obligé de dire que Granger vole des fioles de sang à l'infirmerie…

-Tu ne diras rien du tout

-Et pourquoi ? Dis moi pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas me tuer ? La mort ne me fait plus peur Draco, je suis déjà mort une fois je te rappelle… Tu n'auras jamais les couilles de me tuer de toute façon … Hein Draco ! Vas-y enfonce-le ce pieu…

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel manifestement excédé par le comportement de Zabini. Il se lécha les lèvres, et se mit à la hauteur du Vampire. Puis il remonta les manches de sa chemise.

Le visage de Blaise se figea, comme s'il avait enfin devant lui la preuve que Malefoy était véritablement capable de le tuer.

-Putain, Draco, c'est pire que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Hermione essaya de se redresser. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui avait fait ainsi réagir Zabini. Tant bien que mal, elle se mit sur les genoux, et se redressa en s'appuyant sur la balustrade du balcon. Alors tout s'éclaira. Ou plutôt tout s'assombrit. La jeune fille la discernait très bien. Un crâne humain. Un serpent terrifiant s'échappant de sa mâchoire. La Marque des Ténèbres. Elle avait face à elle, les deux personnes les plus dangereuses de Poudlard. Un vampire assoiffé de sang et un Mangemort avide de meurtre. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de l'atteindre. Sa baguette… Où était sa baguette ? Elle l'aperçut à quelques mètres de là. La jeune fille se mit sur ses deux jambes tant bien que mal, et tituba jusqu'à elle. Puis dans un mouvement saccadé, elle se pencha et la ramassa. Un vertige lui fit tourner la tête, et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tenta d'amortir la chute de ses deux mains. Une nouvelle douleur vint s'ajouter à toutes les autres. Et de sa main meurtrie, elle brandit sa baguette vers les deux garçons. La peur l'avait submergée, la rendant presque hystérique.

-Personne ne bouge ou je … je … vous lance un sort.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Granger, lâche cette baguette, ordonna Malefoy.

- Ne m'approche pas ! Ne m'approche pas ! Mangemort… Tu es un Mangemort ! Tu… tu … tu… Pourquoi ?

- Granger, calme-toi !

-Je vais vous dénoncer… Tous les deux ! Je… Tu … Vous…

C'est alors, que Zabini profita de l'inattention de Malefoy pour lui attraper sa baguette qu'il avait coincé à l'arrière de son pantalon. Et avant qu'Hermione et Draco aient eu le temps de réagir, il jeta son sort. Celui-ci percuta la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula sur le sol.

ooo

Doucement, Hermione retrouvait ses esprits. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus sur le balcon de la tour d'Astronomie. Ici il faisait chaud. Elle était loin du sol en pierre. On l'avait allongé sur un matelas confortable et moelleux. Ça sentait bon la nourriture. Et un parfum musqué embaumait son environnement. La jeune fille entendait la respiration de quelqu'un juste à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait très probablement de la personne qui l'avait amené ici. Le souffle était calme et posé, ce qui rassura immédiatement la jeune fille. Hermione voulut se retourner mais son corps était encore endolori ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur. Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Enfin la jeune sorcière s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seules quelques bougies projetaient des lueurs mordorées sur les murs. Elle se força à tourner la tête sur la gauche pour voir qui l'avait emmené ici. La morsure de Zabini rendit plus difficile ce mouvement.

-Bonjour.

Le cerveau d'Hermione sortit de son demi-sommeil aussitôt. Brusquement elle se redressa dans son lit, et eut un mouvement paniqué vers l'arrière. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sauté du lit et se serait précipité vers la porte malgré toutes les douleurs qui lui perçaient chaque membre de son corps. Mais la jeune fille s'était empêtrée dans ses draps, qui la retenaient prisonnière.

Malefoy l'obligea à se recoucher, malgré ses cris de protestation et de terreur. Elle chercha à lui asséner plusieurs coups sans résultat. Le jeune homme dut se mettre au dessus d'elle, afin de plaquer convenablement ses épaules contre le matelas, et ainsi la maintenir immobile.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Granger, je te rappelle, que je t'ai sauvé la mise.

-Tu es un Mangemort Malefoy !

-Ce n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais ? Que je devienne le monstre que tu t'imaginais ? Tu semblais tellement déçue le jour où tu as vu ce bras immaculé. Il fallait que je rectifie cette erreur. Que je devienne le monstre que tu voulais que je sois ! Le monstre que tout le monde voyait en moi !

A la plus grande surprise de Malefoy, Hermione fondit en larmes. Le jeune homme embarrassé, libéra les épaules de la jeune fille, ne sachant que faire.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Granger ?

-C'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es devenu un Mangemort ! Je suis ignoble. Je suis égoïste, je n'avais rien compris … je… je …

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a forcé à le faire Granger, ce n'est pas toi non plus qui me l'a appliqué !

-Si je ne t'avais pas rejeté, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

-Probablement pas, non… Mais putain arrête de pleurer !

Malefoy quitta le lit, et se dirigea vers la table d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. Hermione en profita pour essuyer ses larmes avec les draps du lit. Le jeune homme vint se rassoir aux côtés de la jeune fille et lui tendit un bol de soupe.

-Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien… On parlera après.

Hermione dégusta autant qu'elle le put le repas que Malefoy lui avait préparé. A vrai dire, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger avec lui. Mais, elle ne le comprenait pas, ce qui était presque plus inquiétant encore que la marque qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle posa le bol sur le sol, et attendit que Malefoy lui fasse signe de commencer.

-C'était toi qui m'a envoyé la lettre hier soir ?

-La lettre ? Quelle lettre ?

-La lettre écrite de ta main qui me disait d'aller à la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Non… Zabini… siffla Malefoy entre ses dents

-J'ai une autre question.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est large comme question.

-Alors, pourquoi ce qui s'est passé dans cette même salle, il y a deux mois ? Tu…tu m'aimais ?

-Au début…non. Quand on était sur le RSPP, j'ai juste découvert une autre Hermione, bien différente de l'Hermione que tout le monde connait. Tu étais agréable, sympathique, et ton désarroi quant à ton célibat avait quelque chose d'attirant. J'avais l'impression que tu cherchais le prince charmant sur le RSPP. C'était tellement candide. J'ai vu que tu étais quelqu'un de pure et de forte. Une fille rare. J'étais complètement paumé. Mon père me parlait de plus en plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts. Mon initiation n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Je ne voulais pas vraiment rejoindre les rangs. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable. Je pensais que je pouvais être bon. Mais tout le monde à Poudlard me voyait comme un futur Mangemort. Je me suis dit que si je te montrais l'ensemble de ma personnalité, et que si tu appréciais celle-ci alors j'étais récupérable, je n'étais pas le Mangemort que tout le monde voyait en moi. Or, quand tu m'as regardé cette nuit-là, j'ai lu la peur dans tes yeux. Ton expression reflétait ce que tout le monde pensait : J'étais bel et bien un monstre, un Mangemort…

-Tout est de ma faute …

-Non, c'était mon choix. J'aurai pu continuer à me mentir en me disant que j'étais bon, que je pouvais combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Toutes ces….choses qui se sont passées dans cette Salle… c'était juste de la manipulation ou bien …

-J'ai très vite apprécié ta présence, Granger, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. J'attendais ces soirées avec impatience. J'étais attiré par toi, mais ce n'était pas la même attirance que pour les autres filles… Ce n'était pas juste une pulsion sexuelle.

Ainsi, Draco Malefoy avait des sentiments pour elle. Tout cela semblait incroyable.

-Et pourquoi, tout ce que tu as fait après.

Malefoy ricana.

-Je suis Draco Malefoy, Granger… J'avais bien vu que tu étais folle de moi, et je savais aussi que tu me haïssais… Un Malefoy aime se venger…

-Tu as été marqué pendant les vacances ?

-Oui, répondit Malefoy d'un ton ferme, qui fit comprendre à Hermione que ce sujet était clos.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il y a du bon en toi !

-Ah oui ? Et qui était là avant les vacances pour me le dire ? Surement pas toi !

Honteuse, Hermione baissa instinctivement les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas bon. Je suis juste humain et j'ai parfois des réactions d'humain. Je suis alors agréable avec autrui. Mais avant tout, je suis un manipulateur qui aime contrôler les choses et avoir les gens à ses pieds. Les filles qui me supplient presque de passer une nuit avec elles en sont la preuve. J'aime avoir des gens à ma botte. Goyle et Crabbe le prouvent. Faire des plans machiavéliques et voir les gens subir mes agissements, ça fait parti de mes petits plaisirs personnels. Je me délecte de faire souffrir ceux qui me révulsent… Je suis mauvais, Granger… Inexorablement mauvais. Je suis né comme ça, et mon éducation n'a fait que développer ces caractéristiques. J'ai été élevé pour être un parfait Mangemort.

-Mais tu n'es pas entièrement noir ! Je l'ai vu … je l'ai vu chaque nuit où j'étais avec toi ! Hier encore, tu l'as prouvé en m'aidant. Tu éprouves de la pitié pour les autres.

-Oui, mais seulement pour toi, parce que tu ne m'es pas indifférente, parce que te voir mourir ne me satisfera pas… bien au contraire… C'était purement égoïste.

-Mais, si tu veux changer, c'est possible !

-Non, c'est trop tard… Le jeu n'en vaut plus la chandelle.

-Ne te laisse pas influencer par les Mangemorts !

-Arrêtes Granger, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était trop tard !

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes. Hermione décida de changer de sujet 

-Et Blaise Zabini, comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

-Parce que tes amies ne sont pas au courant peut-être ?

-Si … elles le sont.

-Je parie que c'est même elles qui t'ont conseillée de regarder mon visage.

Instantanément la jeune fille se mit à rougir.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il va faire de la fiole de sang d'Harry ?

-A ton avis … Il va la boire, la déguster, comme on déguste un grand vin… Le sang du Survivant pour un vampire ça ne se refuse pas.

Encore une fois, Hermione passa du coq à l'âne.

-Et si je n'avais pas réagi comme cela en te voyant ?

-Alors, les choses auraient probablement été différentes. Je me serai vu autrement et alors j'aurai peut être découvert que j'étais autre chose qu'un Mangemort en puissance.

-Et on ne peut plus rien faire ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était trop tard … et puis qui te dit que j'aimerais changer quelque chose ?

Hermione glapit.

-Tu as toujours peur de moi Granger. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais changer dans ces conditions ? Je suis irrécupérable…

Il y eu un nouveau silence lourd et pesant. Soudain Malefoy grimaça de douleur.

-Je vais te laisser, Granger, tu as intérêt à te reposer et à dormir.

-Tu vas où ?

-Ce n'est pas tes oignons.

-Tu vas le rejoindre c'est ça ? Il t'appelle ?

-Occupe toi de tes affaires, lança t-il en ramassant sa cape.

-Je t'interdis d'y aller !

Malefoy eut un rire moqueur.

-Tu es si niaise Granger…

-Si tu y vas je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, Malefoy interrompit tous ses mouvements. Il se retourna et s'avança vers le lit. Hermione fit un mouvement laissant envisager qu'elle sortirait du lit. Malefoy la plaqua contre le matelas. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. La jeune fille était écrasée par son corps trop lourd pour qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul mouvement pour s'en libérer.

-Soit réaliste Granger, murmura t-il doucement, tu ne feras jamais ça alors que tu es amoureuse de moi. Ce serait m'envoyer à Azkaban … Ce serait me perdre.

Le cœur d'Hermione bâtait la chamade. Il était là. Si prêt, elle sentait son haleine chaude sur son visage. Elle avait beau avoir mal partout, elle voulait l'embrasser, le caresser, le retenir de quelque façon qu'il soit.

-Reste…

-Non…

Hermione aurait aimé attraper le visage du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de partir, mais ses deux mains étaient immobilisées par celles de Malefoy. Elle avait juste à se redresser un tout petit peu, ce qu'elle fit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse, il fallait agir. Elle cella les lèvres du Serpentard aux siennes. Prit par surprise, Malefoy desserra son emprise. Hermione en profita pour libérer ses mains et l'attirer contre elle. Le baiser fut doux, sucré et désespéré. Malefoy l'interrompit. Son souffle était déjà saccadé.

-Arrête Hermione.

-Non, je n'arrêterai pas.

Elle essaya de prendre son visage entre ses mains, mais le jeune homme la repoussa sans ménagement, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Reste !

-Non.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit malgré son corps tout ankylosé.

-Putain reste !

-Non.

La jeune fille se jeta hors du lit, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Alors qu'elle se rattrapait à l'un des fauteuils qui ornementaient la salle, Malefoy fit claquer la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande.

ooo

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura comblé autant sur la longueur que sur le contenu._

_Je n'aime pas vraiment mes dialogues, je ne me trouve pas très douée pour ça. Mais bon. _

_Bon, vous savez maintenant pour l'agresseur, pour Zabini, pour Malefoy, les interrogations d'Hermione ont trouvé pour la plupart des réponses. Mais il reste encore quelques petits trucs qui ne sont pas réglés … La relation de Draco et Hermione par exemple, le fait qu'elle veut le sauver …_

_PS à Ketchupii : Tu veux te battre ? Fais gaffe j'arrive !_

_PPS : Toutes les armes sont interdites pour ce combat._

_PPPS : Les cravates ne comptent pas comme des armes (Fais gaffe à ta tête, j'ai une super cravate Serpentard)_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Des vêtements souillés

_Hi Everybody, le chapitre 12 est déjà là… Je suis même ravie de vous annoncer que cette fanfiction fera dix-sept chapitres._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 12 : « Des vêtements souillés, des blessures ouvertes… »**

Hermione s'enfonça dans le lit. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il fallait donc qu'elle règle cette histoire, qu'elle aide Malefoy. Elle avait la conviction qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Et elle s'était décidée à faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Dès le lendemain, alors qu'elle arrivait de nouveau à tenir sur ses deux jambes, elle passa la totalité de sa journée à faire des recherches. Elle étudia des livres de magie noire afin de mieux saisir la personnalité du jeune homme. Elle chercha également un moyen de retirer la Marque des Ténèbres… sans succès. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à travers les étagères. Mrs Pince semblait très occupée. La jeune fille en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à la porte de la Réserve qu'elle ouvrit au moyen d'un sort beaucoup plus compliqué que le simple _Alohomora_. Après avoir éclairée son chemin grâce à un _lumos_, Hermione se mit à lire avec assiduité tous les titres des grimoires qu'elle trouva dans le secteur _Mangemort_ et _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_. Il y avait tellement de livres, qu'elle dut revenir le lendemain et le surlendemain pour achever ses recherches, qui aboutirent sur un échec. Il n'y avait rien. C'était comme si la Marque était imprimée à vie dans la chair du porteur, et que l'on ne pouvait rien faire pour le libérer de ce fardeau.

Parallèlement, Malefoy restait souvent introuvable. La jeune fille le cherchait régulièrement sur la Carte des Maraudeurs ainsi que sur le RSPP, mais couramment elle constatait qu'il n'était nulle part. Ce n'était plus du désespoir, c'était de l'acharnement. La jeune fille délaissait ses devoirs pour aider Malefoy. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Hermione ne trouvait toujours rien, et le jeune Serpentard devenait de plus en plus sombre. Ses yeux avaient presque continuellement cette couleur sombre qu'elle leur avait vu le soir où il avait failli tuer Blaise Zabini. La magie noire faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Pour Hermione, celle-ci le contrôlait et l'emprisonnait. Elle effaçait doucement mais surement les sentiments humains que Draco pouvait parfois ressentir. Elle le transformait en un monstre insensible.

Régulièrement, alors qu'elle cherchait à établir un contact entre eux, le jeune homme l'ignorait ou la repoussait sans vergogne. Tout cela faisait souffrir la jeune fille. La façon dont il la rejetait lui faisait autant de mal que de le voir réapparaître en cours avec des contusions et des blessures plus ou moins graves. Elle se faisait du sang d'encre à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait de Poudlard, et ses absences étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus longues.

La jeune fille était maintenant obsédée par la Carte des Maraudeurs, elle l'avait tout le temps sur elle. Harry lisait le désarroi et le tourment sur le visage de son amie. Ses traits étaient tirés, signe qu'elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. Ses yeux étaient régulièrement gonflés. Il se doutait que son amie passait des soirées voire des nuits à pleurer, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de soutirer des informations à la jeune fille, sans succès. Dès qu'il abordait le sujet, elle devenait muette et se refermait complètement. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus auprès de Lavande et Parvati, mais les deux filles avaient catégoriquement refusé de lui raconter quoique ce soit. Ainsi, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la vie de son amie. Il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec un garçon. Mais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de l'espionner. Peut-être l'avait-il trompé avec une autre, et elle le surveillait. Pas une seconde, Harry se serait douté qu'Hermione était tombée sous le charme d'un Mangemort pour lequel elle s'inquiétait jusqu'à s'en rendre malade.

Hermione observait la Carte plusieurs fois dans la journée : Au réveil, à chaque pause, entre les cours, pendant les repas, et toutes les heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher.

C'est ainsi, qu'après une absence de trois jours, elle vit Draco dans sa chambre un soir. Aussitôt la jeune fille se sentit soulagée : Il était toujours vivant.

Le lendemain matin, il était toujours là. Elle le vit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, et il n'avait aucune blessure apparente contrairement à d'habitude, de quoi remplir de joie la jeune fille. Elle garda un œil sur lui tout au long de la journée. Malefoy se déplaçait toujours avec ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, mais il restait de plus en plus isolé. Hermione le voyait de moins en moins souvent en compagnie de Zabini. Et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, un silence lourd les entourait le plus souvent.

Entre le cours de Sortilège et celui de Métamorphose, Hermione profita de la pause pour aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'elle s'était installée sur la cuvette en faïence, elle sortit machinalement la Carte de son sac.

_-Je jure_solennellement que _mes intentions sont mauvaises_, chuchota la jeune fille.

Aussitôt Poudlard et ses multiples couloirs se dessinèrent sur le papier. La jeune sorcière rechercha Malefoy. Il était en train de se déplacer. Etrangement, il était au deuxième étage, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. Elle le suivit des yeux, et le vit s'arrêter devant un mur… qui pour la plus grande surprise d'Hermione disparut. Malefoy entra alors dans ce qu'elle pensait être un passage secret.

Prise de panique, elle jeta la carte dans son sac en criant « Méfaits accomplis » afin qu'elle redevienne vierge. Elle se rhabilla, et sortit des toilettes en courant. Au diable McGonagall et ses cours, elle se précipita aussi vite qu'elle put au second étage. Elle avait en mémoire la carte, elle voyait à peu près où Malefoy s'était arrêté. Devant elle, il y avait la statue d'une sorcière borgne, et derrière un mur. Impossible de passer. Il devait y avoir un mot de passe ou une formule à prononcer qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille frappa son poing contre le mur de découragement. Elle était arrivée trop tard.

Sur un coup de tête, elle décida de rester là jusqu'à ce que Draco en ressorte. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en face de la statue et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Et s'il ne revenait pas… ? Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Elle espérait juste qu'aucun professeur qu'elle était sensée avoir dans l'après-midi ne passerait dans ce couloir.

Elle ne bougerait pas. Elle était plus décidée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais, comme une Hermione Granger ne peut ignorer sa nature bien longtemps, elle occupa ce temps « libre » en faisant ses devoirs et en lisant les livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle se trouvait là, quand un bruit sourd la tira de ses pensées. La jeune fille releva la tête. Le mur était en train de pivoter.

Hermione retint son souffle. Malefoy allait sortir d'une minute à l'autre, il faudrait alors qu'elle explique sa présence en ce lieu. Mais le Serpentard qui sortit du passage secret ne s'aperçut même pas de l'existence de la Gryffondor. Il avait visiblement d'autres soucis en tête. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la statue de la sorcière. Une grimace de douleur déformait son visage. Un liquide rouge et poisseux coulait le long de sa robe déchirée. De sa main droite, il se tenait le flanc gauche duquel s'échappait le sang qu'Hermione voyait sur ses vêtements. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et dégoulinaient eux aussi d'hémoglobine.

La jeune fille se jeta sur lui, et le retint alors qu'il allait tomber. Il releva la tête vers elle, avant de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle pouvait le laisser tranquille.

-Pour que tu crèves comme un con dans un couloir ? Tu me connais mal Malefoy.

Le jeune homme grommela alors qu'elle passait son bras gauche par-dessus son épaule afin de mieux le soutenir. Elle attrapa son flanc droit et l'aida à se relever. Il ne put retenir un grognement alors qu'elle le forçait à avancer. Il fallait qu'elle l'emmène quelque part et vite. Le mieux aurait été à l'infirmerie, mais elle savait que Malefoy refuserait. Elle ne voulait pas croiser d'élèves. La Salle-sur-Demande était bien trop éloignée. Elle savait qu'au deuxième étage, il y avait un escalier caché, qui leur permettrait de monter au cinquième sans être vu. Elle y conduisit le jeune homme. Mais alors, qu'ils n'avaient même pas atteint le premier palier, Malefoy s'effondra. Il était bien trop lourd pour que la jeune fille puisse le retenir. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le mit sur le dos.

-Malefoy ! Bordel, Malefoy, ouvre les yeux. Malefoy !

-Mmmmm… laisse-moi là Granger.

-Putain, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé.

-Guet-apens…

-Reste-là, Malefoy, je reviens… Je t'interdis de t'endormir ! Tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille abandonna malgré elle le jeune homme, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle courut aussi vite que possible à travers le couloir du deuxième étage et atteignit l'escalier suivant en un temps record. Elle se précipita jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle pénétra dans l'entrée comme une furie, faisant claquer la porte violemment. Elle lança un « _accio brancard_ » et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Mrs Pomfresh, qui était dans la salle de repos n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui était entré dans l'infirmerie.

A l'aide d'un « _Wingardium Leviosa_ », elle fit voler le brancard devant elle. Evidemment elle croisa quelques curieux, qui se retournèrent sur son passage. Une fois de retour auprès de Malefoy, elle s'assura que celui-ci était toujours conscient en écoutant son souffle et le battement de son cœur. Ils étaient aussi faibles l'un que l'autre. Elle déposa le brancard sur le palier, quelques marches plus haut.

-Allez Malefoy, encore un petit effort, dit elle en passant ses mains sous les aisselles du jeune homme.

Elle le traina avec difficulté jusqu'au brancard, sous les grognements de douleur de celui-ci.

-ça va aller Malefoy … Essaye juste de te soulever.

Le Serpentard fit autant d'effort qu'il put pour monter sur la civière avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Puis, la jeune fille utilisa de nouveau le « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » pour faire léviter Malefoy et le conduire jusqu'à un lieu où elle pourrait le soigner sans être dérangée. A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir, la jeune fille vérifiait que celui-ci était vide avant de s'y aventurer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au septième étage et la Salle-sur-Demande. Celle-ci était bien différente de d'habitude et ressemblait davantage à une chambre d'hôpital. Elle allongea le jeune homme sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Le silence qui entourait Malefoy était de plus en plus lourd et pesant. Hermione percevait à peine son souffle et son pouls était de plus en plus faible.

-Malefoy reste avec moi, c'est un ordre.

Alors, qu'elle cherchait de quoi panser les plaies et le recoudre, elle l'entendit ricaner. S'il avait été dans un meilleur état, sans nul doute qu'il lui aurait répondu : « Genre, tu me donnes des ordres, Granger »

Hermione rassembla au plus vite le matériel qui lui semblait nécessaire. Puis elle se précipita sur le lit, et déchira sans ménagement la robe de Malefoy, découvrant ainsi l'ignoble plaie. Il y avait un trou béant dans le flanc du jeune homme. Un trou sanguinolent. Le jeune homme avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle fit un point de compression, nettoya et désinfecta la plaie. Puis à l'aide de la magie, et de ce qu'elle avait étudié, elle entreprit de le recoudre. A la vue du visage du blessé, l'exercice n'avait rien d'agréable. Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille dut libérer sa main droite pour le forcer à se rallonger, et à arrêter de bouger. Il alla même jusqu'à lui attraper la main et à la serrer de toutes ses forces au moment où l'opération lui faisait le plus mal. Une fois la plaie refermée, Hermione aida Malefoy à se redresser doucement, afin qu'elle lui bande le torse.

Cela accomplit, elle fit boire le jeune homme. Puis s'attaqua à ses autres blessures. Elles étaient superficielles, contrairement à sa plaie principale. Hermione les désinfecta avec prudence et plusieurs fois. Après avoir nettoyée son torse, elle s'occupa de son visage. Alors, qu'elle repoussait les cheveux du blond en arrière, Malefoy l'observait avec attention. Elle était tellement concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait que cela en était touchant. Elle faisait preuve à la fois de délicatesse et de rigueur. Elle enleva le sang séché qui parcourait ses joues et son front, puis nettoya son arcade sourcilière qui était méchamment ouverte.

Le calme régnait dans la pièce. Malefoy était sagement allongé sur le lit, et regardait Hermione rincer et désinfecter les instruments qu'elle avait utilisés. Il la vit lui préparer à manger, ainsi que faire bouillir de l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le futur repas était sur le feu, Hermione s'approcha de lui.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle repoussa les mèches poisseuses de ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son front, puis saisit une fois encore son poignet. Son rythme cardiaque était encore beaucoup trop faible.

Elle retourna aux fourneaux et lui ramena un bol de soupe chaude. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se rassasier, Hermione apporta près du lit, une bassine d'eau chaude dans laquelle elle trempa une petite serviette en coton.

-Il va falloir que tu te redresses Malefoy.

-Il va falloir que tu m'aides Granger.

Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Apparemment il semblait apprécier l'attention d'Hermione. Cette délicatesse qui émanait de la jeune fille le reposait de toute la violence qu'il avait subit pendant la soirée. Il sentit les mains à la fois tremblantes et fermes de la jeune fille glisser dans son dos, alors que sa poitrine se posait contre son torse. C'est ainsi qu'elle le releva, et le cala confortablement contre les oreillers qu'elle redressa également.

Elle attrapa la serviette et l'essora. Et avec la plus grande attention, elle commença la toilette du Serpentard. Elle s'occupa tout d'abord d'enlever le sang qu'il y avait dans ses cheveux. Elle était tellement proche de lui, qu'il sentait parfaitement le parfum qu'elle s'était mis le matin-même dans le cou. Apparemment cette proximité avait également quelques effets sur Hermione. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de frémir à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud du garçon contre sa gorge. Puis elle passa la serviette chaude sur son visage. La jeune sorcière se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. En effet, Malefoy la fixait, et elle ne voulait pas se noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux, qui étaient encore beaucoup trop sombres à son goût…

Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lavait Malefoy, la situation se faisait de plus en plus gênante. En effet, le Serpentard reprenait ses esprits et il semblait beaucoup apprécier la tournure que prenaient les choses. Son sourire était plus que satisfait, quand Hermione commença à s'occuper de son torse. Au contraire, la jeune fille était de plus en plus gênée et ses joues s'empourprèrent au moment-même où elle commença à frotter les tétons de Draco qui lâcha un grognement de satisfaction.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, vociféra t'elle.

-Tu devrais être contente de voir que je suis de nouveau dans mon état normal.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne le croyait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être si facile.

-On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non…

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Malefoy !

-Et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire.

-Tu aurais préféré mourir ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui risque de se passer une fois que je me retrouverai de nouveau devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il va nous faire payer ce qui s'est passé ce soir !

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait une plaie comme ça dans le flanc ?

-Il existe toutes sortes d'armes tu sais…

-Bon, je vois que ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi.

La jeune fille attrapa la bassine maintenant rouge de sang, et s'éloigna pour verser l'eau sale dans les canalisations. C'est à ce moment-là, que Malefoy se mit à tousser et à cracher.

-Putain, Malefoy qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle attrapa un haricot(1) qu'elle lui tendit. Du sang sortait de la bouche du Serpentard. Une fois que la crise de toux fut passée, elle attrapa son visage. Un mince filet de sang et de bave coulait le long de son menton. Son visage était en sueur. Elle tâta son front, et se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant. Aussitôt, elle l'allongea, et attrapa son pouls. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour arriver à le percevoir. Il était plus faible que jamais. La respiration du Serpentard sifflait. Il avait des difficultés à respirer... Si elle ne faisait rien dans les minutes qui suivaient, il allait mourir.

ooo

_(1) C'est une petite barquette que l'on trouve généralement à l'hôpital, dans laquelle tu peux régurgiter _

_Je suis ignoble… Je sais que vous me détestez… _

_Une petite __**review**__ ? :) _

_En tout cas, je remercie très vivement les personnes qui me laissent des __**reviews**__ à chaque chapitre, je vous aime :)_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un coeur qui hait le Néant

**Urgent Info : ****Je suis désolée de vous annoncer qu'à partir de lundi, j'ai de nouveau une vie ! Pour moi, finies les vacances, je rejoins les centres de loisirs. Autrement dit, je vais travailler 5j/7 de 9h à 18/19h … Je vais être épuisée car les enfants c'est fatiguant. De plus cette première semaine, j'ai une veillée mardi, mercredi, jeudi, dont une nuit où je dors sur le centre. Autrement dit, pas de chapitre cette semaine. J'espère pouvoir poster vendredi soir, sinon ça sera samedi. Ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer un chapitre lundi soir : j'aurai mes activités à préparer. Un peu de patience cher lecteur… merci et à bientôt, je l'espère.**

…

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes__ : Si Malefoy risque de se faire engueuler (pour être gentille) par Voldemort, c'est parce qu'ils se sont laissés piéger et qu'ils sont bêtement tombés dans un traquenard, or traquenard signifie perte humaine…_

_Chapitre 13… notre ami va-t-il mourir ?_

**Chapitre 13 : « Un cœur tendre qui hait le Néant vaste et noir ».**

-Zabiiiniiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Hermione se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'elle le put, même si elle savait que cela ne servait à rien.

Elle connaissait les vampires…Enfin, elle les avait étudiés. Blaise avait bu de son sang. Il était donc lié à elle, et pouvait ressentir ses émotions. Normalement, il devrait entendre son appel désespéré.

Et en effet, il ne mit même pas deux minutes avant d'apparaître dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Hermione se jeta sur lui.

-Tu pourras boire tout le sang que tu veux, mais sauve-le !

Le jeune vampire analysa rapidement la situation. Draco crachait ses poumons par-dessus son lit et du sang s'écrasait dans une petite barquette en carton. Il sentait que son ami et camarade n'allait pas tarder à trépasser. La flamme de vie qu'il avait encore en lui était en train de s'éteindre.

Zabini s'assit à ses côtés. Ses crocs apparurent soudainement, et il les planta dans son propre avant-bras. Puis il amena la plaie dégoulinant de sang jusqu'à la bouche du Mangemort.

-Granger, force-le à boire.

Hermione obéit aussitôt. Elle attrapa le visage du Serpentard et lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Blaise en profita pour placer la blessure entre les lèvres du jeune homme, qui se mit à avaler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Zabini retira son bras. Alors qu'elle tenait Malefoy entre ses bras, la jeune fille indiqua au vampire qu'il y avait des compresses dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

-Pas besoin, ajouta t-il en regardant la blessure se refermer.

La jeune sorcière observa les contusions qui parsemaient le corps du Mangemort. Celles-ci disparaissaient…lentement mais surement.

-Il a une plaie plus importante sur le flanc, tu crois qu'elle va se refermer ?

-Je ne lui ai pas donné assez de sang pour qu'elle se referme tout de suite, mais elle va sans nul doute guérir plus rapidement… Dans quelques jours, il n'aura plus rien. Je dois y retourner Granger… Et je n'oublie pas l'offre que tu m'as faite… A bientôt, ajouta t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Sale con, vociféra Malefoy, avant que Blaise ne ferme la porte de la Salle. (1)

-Il t'a sauvé la vie.

-Il en a profité pour régler son problème avec toi !

-C'est pas grave…

-Si ça l'est.

-Bon, assez discuté, tu dois te reposer.

Le jeune grogna quand Hermione l'obligea à se recoucher. Celle-ci enleva ensuite ses chaussures et contourna le lit pour s'allonger aux côtés de Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Je me couche

-Oui, mais tu te couches dans mon lit !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se glissa sous les draps. D'un coup de baguette, elle éteignit les lumières qui éclairaient la pièce. Le silence était roi. Doucement, la jeune fille chercha la main du garçon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche ton pouls.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça me rassure…

-Tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour moi ?

-Non, je faisais semblant… Maintenant dors.

Il sentait la main douce et chaude de la jeune sorcière sur son poignet et cela avait quelque chose de reposant et de rassurant. Et ce fut dans cet état de bien-être qu'il s'endormit.

Hermione, elle, eut plus de difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Il y avait autour du jeune garçon une aura noire qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait la nette impression que celle-ci avait diminuée par rapport à d'habitude. En fait, Malefoy était tellement plongé dans la violence du monde des Mangemorts, qu'il en perdait toute son humanité. Cette magie noire formait autour de lui une carapace le protégeant des horreurs qu'il subissait. En perdant son humanité et sa sensibilité, le jeune Mangemort n'avait plus à ressentir les choses qui lui faisaient du mal comme la pitié et la culpabilité. Hermione savait désormais qu'elle devait tout faire pour qu'une part d'humanité reste en lui, sans quoi il serait perdu. Apparemment, il était sensible à sa gentillesse, et à son attention. C'était peut-être cela qui allait le sauver.

Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt. Elle s'assura que le jeune homme dormait encore, et lui prépara un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Ce fut l'odeur alléchante qui tira Malefoy du sommeil. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione quand elle s'aperçut que les yeux du jeune homme avaient presque retrouvé leur couleur habituelle. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Le sang de Vampire avait vraiment des vertus extraordinaires, et la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi on n'en utilisait pas pour faire des médicaments avant de se rappeler que le jus de Vampire pouvait entrainer des dépendances graves et agir comme une drogue dure sur les humains.

Malefoy dévora son petit déjeuner comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait presque retrouvé son innocence d'autrefois…jusqu'à ce que la Marque se mette à le lancer férocement. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur et de dégoût, qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

-Il ose t'appeler ?

-Faut que j'y aille …

-Non tu n'iras pas.

La jeune fille le repoussa avec violence dans le lit, attrapa sa baguette et le menaça avec.

-Fais encore un geste et je t'attache au lit.

Evidemment, Malefoy se redressa encore une fois.

-_Incarcerem_

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette Hermione et allèrent ligoter chacun des membres du Serpentard, qui ne put s'empêcher de maugréer.

Doucement la jeune fille se rapprocha de Malefoy. Elle monta sur le lit à ses côtés. Il la regardait avec curiosité. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle tendit la main vers le bras gauche du Mangemort. Doucement, elle replia la manche de la chemise, jusqu'à découvrir totalement la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Bordel, qu'est ce que …

-Ta gueule.

La jeune sorcière semblait presque fascinée par la Marque. Fascinée et apeurée. Elle pointa un doigt tremblant vers le bras, et commença à dessiner du bout de l'index le contour de la marque, faisant ainsi frissonner le Serpentard.

-Elle fait moins mal maintenant ?

-Non mais tu es complètement cinglée ma parole !

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… t'avais qu'à ne pas me sauver la vie.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, déconcerté. Doucement, la jeune fille rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle chuchota à son oreille :

-Si je te propose de revenir ici ce soir, tu viendras ?

La surprise se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Non pas un sourire satisfait ou suffisant, non, juste le sourire d'un homme heureux.

ooo

Il était 8h15, les cours venaient tout juste de commencer. Hermione était sagement assise à son bureau et prenait en note son cours de Métamorphose. Elle était visiblement heureuse. Elle avait le visage reposé et souriant. Harry semblait soulagé, tout comme Parvati et Lavande. Tous devaient se dire que les choses s'arrangeaient. Et en effet, les choses s'arrangeaient dans l'esprit naïf d'Hermione. Dans son esprit qui malheureusement ne vivait qu'au jour le jour. Car, il faudra bien, à un moment ou un autre, que Malefoy rejoigne Voldemort. Elle allait devoir mener un combat contre le mal en la personne même du Serpentard afin de préserver son humanité. Mais pour le moment, elle ne pensait qu'au soir même. Le jeune homme lui avait garanti sa présence. Elle n'envisageait pas qu'il puisse ne pas venir, ni que quiconque ne l'en empêche.

Une fois les cours achevés, elle rentra chez les Gryffondors, où elle prit une bonne douche brûlante. Elle en profita pour faire un petit nettoyage de printemps corporel, et enfin s'habilla. Un simple jean et une chemise faisaient l'affaire. Elle aperçut sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or, qui trainait dans son armoire, et décida de la mettre. Elle releva ses cheveux, et vaporisa sa nuque de parfum. Satisfaite, elle prit le chemin de la Salle-sur-Demande.

Elle avait voulu que la Salle soit pareille que lors de leur première rencontre. Certes, elle n'avait rien vu, puisque la salle était plongée dans le noir, mais chaque meuble était au bon endroit. Après avoir bien tout observée, et bien tout préparée, elle éteignit toutes les lumières. Et ce fut, plongée dans le noir, qu'elle attendit Draco Malefoy.

Dix minutes, vingt minutes, une demi-heure, trois-quarts d'heure, une heure, une heure dix. Malefoy n'arrivait pas. Il lui avait fait faux bond. Hermione commençait à désespérer. Puis à s'énerver et enfin à s'inquiéter … Peut être avait-il rejoint Voldemort…

Puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

-Granger ?

Hermione reconnut aussitôt la « douce » et « mélodieuse » voix du Serpentard.

-Malefoy ?

-Où es-tu ?

- Tu vois, c'est énervant d'être plongé dans le noir total !

-Où es-tu ?

-Juste devant toi.

Elle sentit les mains du Serpentard se poser sur ses épaules. Puis un peu partout sur son corps et son visage, la faisant régulièrement frémir. Puis, il rencontra un objet en tissu qui sembla l'amuser.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds. De sa joue, elle effleura le visage du jeune homme, puis doucement et d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle, elle murmura :

-Elle te plait ma cravate ? (2)

-Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point.

Le jeune Serpentard dénoua le bout de tissu et le jeta au loin avant de s'attaquer aux boutons du chemisier de la jeune fille. Hermione quand à elle, l'attira jusqu'au lit, où ils se laissèrent tomber. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, alors qu'il déboutonnait avec précipitation les boutons en nacre de sa propre chemise.

Doucement, elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de grogner de contentement. Puis, elle enlaça la nuque du jeune homme. Elle se mit à genoux et se colla contre le corps du jeune homme, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Toujours avec cette grande délicatesse, elle déposa un baiser frais et plein d'affection sur la joue du Serpentard. Puis un autre sur l'autre joue. Lentement, elle effleura sa peau avec ses lèvres, avant de s'arrêter sur la bouche de son ancien _Monster. _Tendrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'elle goûta du bout de la langue. Ce baiser avait le goût sucré du bonheur. Soudain, la pression des mains du Serpentard augmenta. Il resserra brusquement leur étreinte et approfondit le baiser. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient devenues son souffle et sa vie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, en dehors d'eux et de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, pas même la Marque qui tiraillait le bras du jeune homme.

Malefoy renversa la jeune fille sur le lit. Et alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus langoureux et que leurs corps s'enflammaient, le jeune homme interrompit ce moment.

-Désolé, mais je crois que toute partie de jambes en l'air sera impossible ce soir (3)

Hermione éclata de rire.

-ça tombe bien, ce n'était pas prévu !

Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Il y a autre chose que le sexe dans la vie Malefoy, il y a …

Elle allait dire « l'amour » avant de se censurer. Elle n'était pas du tout sure que Malefoy serait prêt à assumer ce mot. Elle préféra donc le taire.

-Il y a … ?

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

-Vas-y dit moi quelque chose de plus important que le sexe Granger !

-Toi … tu es plus important que n'importe quoi.

Malefoy fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-C'est pas faux…

Tout au long de cette soirée, Hermione offrit toute la tendresse qu'elle possédait à son ancien ennemi. Elle avait envie qu'il se sente aimé. Elle voulait qu'il ait une image rassurante de l'amour, et qu'il ait alors la conviction qu'il pouvait être bon. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus Hermione sentait que la magie noire qui entourait Malefoy s'évanouissait. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand la jeune fille qui était confortablement calée contre le torse du blond, lui demanda si elle pouvait regarder son visage.

- Ah ! parce que maintenant tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour regarder ? Ça dépend, tu as encore l'intention de t'enfuir ?

-Mais dis-moi, t'es un petit comique Malefoy ! En fait, je ne te laisse pas le choix !

-ça m'étonnait aussi …

Hermione attrapa sa baguette, et murmura le sort « _lumos_ ». Une faible lueur éclaira le visage des deux jeunes sorciers. La gryffondor releva aussitôt la tête et se rapprocha de Malefoy pour mieux admirer ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde tes iris…

-T'es vraiment pas normale, tu sais ?

-Dixit le garçon qui a une Marque sur le bras.

Malefoy était prêt à faire une remarque cinglante qui resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Le visage d'Hermione rayonnait. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse. Elle était l'incarnation de la joie à l'état pur.

Si elle avait pu, elle se serrait mise à courir autour du lit en criant : « Draco Malefoy est redevenu normal ! Draco Malefoy est redevenu normal » Au lieu de cela, elle arborait un large sourire, qui lui donnait légèrement un air de débile. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau deux perles grises. En dehors de l'horrible tatouage qui salissait son bras droit, Malefoy était redevenu humain. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle mette tout en place pour qu'il le reste.

ooo

_Alors ? Est ce que ce chapitre vous a satisfait ?_

_Un peu de suspens, un peu d'amour (beaucoup même) Mais pour ce qui est de la relation Draco/Hermione, ce n'est pas encore gagné…_

_Bon, niveau longueur… Normal : 6 pages Word… Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire plus… Disons que c'est ma moyenne. J'aimerai préciser qu'à l'origine, ce chapitre était divisé en deux (on voit la division au niveau des petits ronds) cela faisait donc deux chapitres très courts, que je voulais poster le même jour… Puis finalement j'ai décidé de les réunir…Parce qu'ils étaient tellement courts que ça en était ridicule._

_Bonne semaine et au weekend prochain :)_

_Et n'oubliez pas _**_les _****_Reviews :D _**

_(1) ça agit vite le sang de vampire_

_(2) Je crois que cette phrase va devenir ma marque de fabrique_

_(3) On se rappelle en effet que Malefoy a un trou dans le flanc… Même si il est en train de cicatriser… ça fait bobo_


	14. Chapitre 14 : La Disparition

_Ouuh ! Me revoilà après une semaine à la fois géniale et épuisante … entre les gosses et les anim's je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus fatiguant :p _

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 14 : La disparition**

La nuit avait été plus qu'agréable. Hermione l'avait partagé avec Draco Malefoy aussi bien dans la réalité que dans ses rêves. Néanmoins le réveil fut beaucoup moins plaisant. Alors que la jeune fille sortait de ses songes, elle s'étira en émettant un soupir de contentement. Puis, elle se retourna et allongea le bras dans le but d'enlacer le Serpentard. Mais son bras et sa main ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre que du vide. Ce vide glacial réveilla complètement la jeune fille. Elle se redressa dans le lit, et observa le côté vide où elle aurait du trouver Malefoy.

-Malefoy ?

La jeune fille attrapa sa baguette avec précipitation et alluma la salle. Personne. Malefoy était parti.

Hermione était partagée entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Pourquoi réagissait-il encore comme un con ? A moins, qu'il soit parti rejoindre Voldemort.

La jeune sorcière n'acceptait aucune de ces solutions ! Elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Tout allait pour le mieux ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui retirait encore son bonheur ? Elle envoya valser ses draps, et se rhabilla aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Elle précipita à la tour des Gryffondors. A son grand soulagement, Harry était déjà levé, ce qui était étonnant pour un samedi matin. La jeune fille se rua sur lui.

-Harry, j'ai besoin de la Carte !

-Eh oh ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-La Carte ! vite la Carte !

-Je ne te donnerai rien du tout tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué !

-Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer ! Tu crois quoi ? Sinon, ça ferait bien longtemps que tu serais dans la confidence !

-Pourquoi je te prêterais la Carte alors ?

-Mais… parce que je suis ton amie.

-Ah oui ? On est toujours ami ? Depuis le début de l'année, Hermione, Ron et moi on ne voit que ton fantôme… Une pâle représentation de ta personnalité. Tu as séché les cours, tu as été de nombreuses fois absentes, tu es tombée dans une dépression, tu étais imbuvable, presque hystérique, et jamais, tu ne nous as expliqué ce qui n'allait pas.

-Harry, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment… Quand tout sera réglé, je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout !

-Mais pour le moment, je n'ai le droit qu'à ton silence.

-Si tu veux savoir, Lavande et Parvati n'en savent pas beaucoup plus que toi. Elles n'ont aucune idée des derniers événements.

-Explique-moi alors au moins ce qu'elles savent.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas !

-Alors, je ne te passerai pas la Carte.

-Je te la prendrais de force.

-ça devient une habitude.

Hermione resta muette devant cette réplique d'Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Voyons, Hermione, je sais très bien que tu es rentrée dans ma chambre pour me prendre ma cape d'invisibilité. Je l'ai su au moment même où je suis rentré dans le dortoir. Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte, et ton parfum régnait dans la pièce.

-Eh ben, tu as l'odorat bien fine.

-J'attends tes explications.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse… Et il a de gros problèmes…

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Non, ça je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Je conclus que c'est quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas…Un Serpentard ?

-Ta Carte s'il-te-plait !

-C'est Blaise Zabini ? Draco Malefoy ? C'est peut-être le professeur Rogue !

-Harry ! La Carte !

-Eh oh ! Vous pouvez arrêté de crier, y en a qui essaye de dormir, maugréa un cinquième année qui venait de sortir de son dortoir.

-Bon, c'est bon, je te la prête, mais tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer quand tu auras réglé tes problèmes, murmura Harry.

-Je te le promets !

Cinq minutes après, Hermione tenait enfin le parchemin entre ses mains. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et tira les rideaux de son lit, pour pouvoir l'observer à l'abri des regards.

Elle observa directement la maison des Serpentards, mais il n'était pas là. Par contre, elle le trouva dans les cachots. Il semblait être dans une salle isolée, au fin fond de ces lieux froids et humides. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer là ?

La jeune fille s'emmitoufla dans un gros pull et avec sa baguette, et la Carte sous le bras, elle quitta son dortoir. Elle passa en courant devant un Harry qui lui demanda où elle allait, mais qui n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la séparaient des cachots.

Hermione attendit d'avoir dépassé la maison des Serpentards, avant de revisualiser la carte. L'avantage, c'est qu'il y avait le petit point la désignant, qui montrait exactement où elle se situait. Elle avança jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait toujours Draco Malefoy. Enfin, elle se retrouva juste devant la salle. Il n'y avait qu'un mur qui la séparait du jeune homme. Le problème : Il n'y avait aucune porte. Rien n'indiquait qu'on pouvait y entrer. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, était parfaitement immobile. C'était vraiment bizarre.

La jeune sorcière se mit à cogner du poing contre le mur, en espérant une réponse. Les murs devaient être trop épais. Il n'y eu aucun mouvement de l'autre côté. Elle se mit alors à crier, sans résultats… Malefoy était anormalement figé.

Elle passa prêt d'une heure à essayer de communiquer avec le jeune homme ou de trouver un passage sans succès. Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était incompréhensible. Elle devait juste se contenter d'attendre qu'il sorte de là. Mais le temps avait beau s'écouler, Malefoy ne bougeait pas. Hermione commençait à désespérer, et décida d'aller manger. Son estomac commençait à sérieusement gargouiller. Tout au long de la journée, elle observa la carte. Malefoy ne sortait pas de son trou. Et il ne se déplaçait pas non plus. Cela commençait à être sacrément flippant.

Peut-être s'était-il enfermé exprès pour ne pas avoir à retourner auprès des Mangemorts.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Hermione retenta sa chance. Il était bientôt minuit, et tous les élèves étaient dans leur maison respective. Tous sauf Malefoy et … Blaise Zabini ?

Zabini avait réussi à passer le mur. Il était avec le blond. Comment avait-il fait ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il là ?

Malefoy ne bougeait toujours pas, alors que Zabini tournait en rond.

Soudain tout s'éclaircit dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Draco était ligoté, attaché. Il était captif… Il était le prisonnier de Zabini ! Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille n'essaya pas d'y réfléchir bien longtemps, elle sauta de son lit et enfila ses chaussures. Elle descendit en courant et en pyjama. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la sortie de la tour, un bras la retint. Hermione se retourna, et vit Harry. Il ne semblait vraiment pas content.

-On peut savoir où tu vas, comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Lâche-moi, il faut que j'aille l'aider.

-Hors de question, pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qui se passe.

Hermione chercha à faire lâcher prise Harry. Mais celui-ci l'attira contre lui, et l'emprisonna de ses deux bras. La jeune fille avait beau se débattre, les sept années de Quidditch qu'il avait pratiqué l'avaient rendu irrévocablement fort.

Sous le choc, la jeune fille avait lâché le parchemin, et avait oublié de l'effacer. Harry put donc lire le nom des deux personnes qu'Hermione allait rejoindre.

-Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy ? Mais tu es tombée sur la tête Hermione ! Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un de ces deux salauds ?

-Lâche-moi, cria Hermione qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, non, non, tu me dois clairement des explications. Lequel de ces deux malades tu aimes ?

-Tu ne le diras pas à Ron ?

-… Non

-Malefoy.

-Non, mais ça va pas !

-Parce que si j'avais dit Zabini tu aurais préféré peut-être ?

-Euuuh… non pas vraiment.

-Je dois aller l'aider !

-Enfin Hermione, ils sont entre amis là !

-Pas du tout ! Malefoy est enfermé là-dedans depuis ce matin, il ne bouge pas !

-Et pourquoi Zabini lui voudrait du mal ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire !

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir alors !

-Parce qu'ils se sont violemment disputés, Malefoy a même menacé de le tuer.

-Bon dieu, Hermione ! C'est quoi ces marques dans ton cou ?

-Des marques ? Quelles marques ?

Hermione plaqua sa main sur son cou, et reconnut les deux trous qu'avaient fait les crocs de Blaise en déchirant sa peau.

- Oh ça ! C'est rien !

-Arrête ton cirque Hermione, ça ressemble à une morsure de Vampire.

-C'est parce que ça en est une !

-Malefoy est un vampire ?

-Non justement.

-Zabini ?

-Oui ! Laisse-moi y aller.

-C'est hors de question Hermione, c'est bien trop dangereux.

-Non, mais alors là, je rêve !

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore…

-Non ! Surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que …

-Parce que Malefoy a des choses à cacher ?

-Arrête de poser des questions, lâche-moi.

Hermione essaya de se libérer sans succès. Harry décida de la ramener de force jusqu'à son lit. Mais comme la jeune fille n'était pas prête à obtempérer, il la traina jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et l'obligea à dormir avec lui.

Mais, après une nuit plus qu'agitée, Hermione était toujours aussi excitée. Et le Harry ensommeillé qui était à ses côtés ne put l'empêcher de quitter le dortoir dès l'aube.

La jeune fille se précipita, seulement vêtue de son pyjama, jusqu'à la pièce où était retenu Malefoy. Et au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta Blaise Zabini de plein fouet.

ooo

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. C'est loin d'être mon chapitre préféré mais bon…_

_La suite mercredi, en attendant __**REVIEWS**__ :)_


	15. Chapitre 15 : L'amour n'est pour moi

_Comme promis le chapitre 15 … désespérément court… J'me rattrape un peu au chapitre 16..._

**Chapitre 15 : « L'amour n'est pour moi qu'un matelas d'aiguilles »**

-Zabini ?

-Granger ?

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle lui assena un coup de poing dans le torse, et un cri de douleur lui échappa autant frapper un mur en béton armé.

-Oh Granger, tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! De quoi tu parles ?

-De Malefoy ! Je sais qu'il est derrière ce mur, je sais qu'il est attaché.

-Tu sais trop de chose pour une humaine, Granger.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui fais?

-Dis moi Granger tu es suicidaire ou complètement inconsciente ?

Hermione lança un regard éberlué au vampire, et fut soudain beaucoup moins sure d'elle.

-Tu viens comme ça, sans défense, à moitié à poil dans un endroit désert où personne ne passera incessamment sous peu et tu agresses un vampire … Si tu cries, personne ne t'entendra, tu sais.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas, même si elle savait que cela ne servirait strictement à rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ?

-Rien de mal…

-Tu t'en sers pour ta consommation personnelle ?

-Non …

-Pourquoi il est ligoté ?

-Il n'est pas ligoté…

-Pourquoi il ne bouge pas alors…

-Parce qu'…

Blaise se prit la tête entre les mains et fronça les sourcils. Cette conversation semblait l'agacer au plus au point.

-Réponds !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire.

-Tu bluffes !

-Non. Bon, Granger, je te laisse attraper une pneumonie, il faut que j'aille me nourrir.

-Tu vas agresser qui aujourd'hui ?

-C'est pas tes oignons… En fait si… Tu sais que ton pote Potter a un goût dé-li-cieux… ? Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où je peux le trouver ?

-Si tu touches à un cheveu d'Harry, je … je …

-Tu… Tu … ? Je t'attends Granger.

Sur ce, Zabini tourna les talons, et laissa Hermione seule.

Que devait-elle faire ? Essayer de rejoindre Malefoy, tout en sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Ou prévenir Harry, qu'il y avait un petit problème avec le Vampire ? Finalement elle sortit des cachots à contre cœur, et remonta dans son dortoir pour s'habiller et parler à son ami.

Malheureusement, celui-ci n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle commune. Elle descendit alors jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Mais à sa grande surprise, Harry n'était pas là non plus. L'air de rien, un masque impassible sur le visage, la jeune fille s'installa en face de Ron et lui demanda où était leur ami. Le jeune homme haussa des épaules, et enfonça son croissant dans sa bouche. Hermione décida de se calmer et manger avec les autres avant de retourner à ses recherches. Evidemment Blaise Zabini n'était pas non plus dans la salle. Puis après avoir englouti son repas, elle repartit en quête.

Finalement elle trouva Harry en train de voler sur son Eclair de Feu. Elle lui fit signe de descendre, puis l'attendit patiemment dans les gradins. Harry s'installa à côté d'elle, en la regardant fixement. Il voulait des explications, il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'en douter.

- Il y a un petit problème que j'ai omis de te dire…, annonça la jeune fille en se tortillant les doigts.

-Je t'écoute.

Il paraissait calme et observait le stade qui s'étendait devant lui.

-En fait je sais pourquoi tu as du refaire ta prise de sang…

Harry frissonna en se remémorant l'ignoble aiguille qui lui avait troué le bras.

-C'est moi qui ai pris ton dernier prélèvement.

La jeune homme sursauta et se tourna aussitôt vers son ami. Il était partagé entre l'incompréhension et la colère. Hermione se dépêcha d'ajouter :

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton sang… Je suis incapable de lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur les étiquettes.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?

-Je…Je … Je l'ai donné à Blaise Zabini.

La réaction d'Harry se manifesta aussitôt. Il blêmit. Hermione crut même qu'il allait faire un malaise.

-Tu as fais quoi ?

-Je suis désolée Harry, je ne savais pas que c'était ton sang !

-Il l'a bu ?

-Oui… il te cherche d'ailleurs… Apparemment tu es à son goût. Je voulais t'avertir…

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et le silence s'installa entre eux. Et soudain sans prévenir, le jeune homme se leva, et s'éloigna la tête baissée. Hermione l'appela, mais celui-ci continua d'avancer et ne se retourna pas. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Tout s'écroulait. Ses amitiés, ses amours, ses études mêmes. Elle n'avait plus de contact avec Ron, elle évitait Lavande, Parvati et Ginny, Harry la haïssait, et Malefoy était en train de crever dans un cachot qui n'avait pas d'entrée. Il n'était même plus question qu'elle emprunte la carte d'Harry pour voir si le Serpentard bougeait ou non. Sa seule solution était d'espionner Zabini pour voir comment il pénétrait dans la salle.

La jeune fille passa sa soirée, emmitouflée dans sa cape, à attendre que Zabini arrive. Il faisait très froid dans les cachots, et elle risquait de tomber malade. Mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle avait encore de l'espoir, elle voulait sauver Draco, quitte à y laisser sa peau.

Tard dans la soirée, Hermione entendit des pas dans le couloir. Aussitôt elle se redressa, tous les sens en alerte. Elle vit Blaise Zabini entrer dans son champ de vision, et s'approchait du mur. Hermione retint son souffle. Elle allait enfin savoir comment entrer.

- Franchement, Granger tu me déçois au plus haut point ces derniers temps.

La jeune fille sursauta, elle ne pensait pas avoir été découverte.

-Tu me sous-estimes… Je suis un Vampire… Et je sens très clairement ton odeur, l'odeur de ton sang depuis le bout du couloir… As-tu oublié que je suis un prédateur ?

-Zabini, s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi entrer !

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'il est toujours vivant ?

-Il ne veut plus jamais rejoindre Voldemort…

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?

Blaise Zabini baissa les yeux. Pour la première fois, Hermione pouvait lire sur son visage les émotions du Serpentard. Elle y voyait une énorme tristesse. Cette souffrance percuta la jeune fille de plein fouet et la submergea.

-Non… non … Ce n'est pas possible …

ooo

_On arrive bientôt à la fin de l'histoire … encore deux chapitres …_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le Serpent qui danse

_Draco est-il mort ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 16 : « Le Serpent qui danse »**

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! cria Hermione.

Elle se rua sur Zabini, et le martela de coups de poing. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il laissa toute la colère et le désespoir de la jeune fille se déverser sur lui. Ce n'était pas très agréable.

-Laisse-moi le voir… Je te donnerai tout le sang que tu veux, mais laisse moi entrer.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Comment ça c'est trop dangereux ? Il n'est pas mort ?

Zabini regarda Hermione fixement. Elle n'avait toujours pas saisi.

-Tu n'as pas compris ?

-Compris quoi ?

La peur s'amplifiait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Zabini leva les yeux au ciel… Il allait devoir s'expliquer. Au moins, elle avait cessé de le frapper.

-Je vais te faire entrer, mais tu auras une sacrée dette envers moi… en plus de celle que tu as déjà.

Le Serpentard s'approcha du mur, et prononça une incantation dans une langue inconnue. Un passage se dessina entre les briques. Il fit alors signe à Hermione d'approcher. Il la laissa passer devant lui, non sans laisser sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui.

Malefoy semblait assoupi dans l'unique fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sa position ne semblait pas très confortable. Il était pâle comme la mort, et Hermione était sûre que si elle touchait sa peau, elle serait glacée. Devant elle se tenait le cadavre de son seul et unique amant.

La jeune fille ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le timbre de sa voix était rempli de désespoir. Hermione détailla la macabre découverte. Du sang tachait ses vêtements froissés et déchirés. Elle avait tout fait pour lui sauver la vie… Tout … pour rien. Puis un détail frappa Hermione. Parterre gisaient des poches en plastique qui semblaient avoir été vidées de leur contenu. Ce genre de poches qu'elle avait déjà vu à l'infirmerie lorsque Mrs Pomfresh organisait des dons de sang.

-Zabini … c'est quoi tout ça ?

- A ton avis.

Et soudain le cadavre se mit à remuer. Elle le vit se redresser. La jeune fille retint un cri de terreur. Draco Malefoy la regardait dans les yeux. Ses paupières étaient rouges et gonflées de fatigue. Il avait un regard mauvais… bestial même. Celui d'un prédateur qui avait trouvé sa proie. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle les vit. Les deux canines de Malefoy s'étaient allongées et dépassaient désormais de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar : Le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé était un Serpentard, un Mangemort et désormais un Vampire. Un Vampire manifestement affamé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera pas de mal.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Si je lui interdis, il sera obligé de m'obéir, je suis son créateur.

Le visage de Draco se déforma sous la douleur. Il avait l'air de résister de toutes ses forces à la tentation, à l'appel du sang.

-Bordel, Blaise pourquoi tu l'as amené là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas la laisser entrer avant que je n'arrive à contrôler mes pulsions et ma faim.

-Elle pensait que tu étais mort.

-Mais je suis mort, c'est même toi qui m'a tuer imbécile.

-Est-ce-que l'un de vous deux peut m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ?

-J'ai faim, grogna Malefoy.

-Deux secondes, Draco.

Blaise fit soudain apparaître deux poches de sang frais qu'il envoya à Malefoy. Celui-ci déchira le plastique avec ses dents avant d'en avaler le contenu. De l'hémoglobine coulait sur son menton, ce qui donna instantanément la nausée à la jeune fille. Aux petits bruits qu'il émettait, Hermione comprit qu'il se délectait de ce repas. Le jeune homme qui était devant elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Or la jeune sorcière s'était battue pour que Malefoy conserve cette humanité.

Une fois rassasié, Draco posa les deux morceaux de plastique sur le sol, et se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus. Il avait repris des couleurs.

- Il faut que je t'explique Hermione… Je… tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Il y a deux jours… cette nuit… Disons que c'était la plus belle de ma vie. Et je me suis rendu compte que les affaires de Voldemort ne m'intéressaient pas. La seule chose que je désirais, c'était rester à tes côtés. Or pour cela, il fallait que je me débarrasse impérativement de la Marque. Je crois que tu le sais…Mais on ne peut enlever ce maudit tatouage. Celui-ci est ancré dans ta peau afin de montrer ton allégeance au Seigneur.

-Mais, quand tu meurs, cette allégeance disparait… Un cadavre n'a aucune utilité pour Voldemort, la Marque n'a alors plus lieu d'être, ajouta Zabini.

-Ainsi, je devais mourir pour m'en débarrasser. Mais la mort pure et simple aurait été inutile car elle n'aurait fait que m'éloigner de toi.

Hermione commençait à comprendre. La seule solution pour mourir et rester tout de même à ses côtés était la vampirisation. Draco Malefoy était devenu un mort-vivant. Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il dévoila son avant-bras gauche. Celui-ci était de nouveau immaculé. Malefoy était redevenu libre.

-Oui, mais si tout le monde te voit, Voldemort saura que tu es toujours en vie.

-Tout est prévu… Quand j'irai mieux, Blaise et moi, allons mettre ma mort en scène.

-Draco aura le droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom…

En effet, il n'était pas difficile pour un Vampire de passer comme un cadavre. Son cœur ne battait plus, et il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. De plus sa peau était froide comme celle d'un mort.

-Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu puisses te balader en plein jour Zabini ?

Une fois encore, il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir de découragement.

-On est des sorciers Granger. Les potions magiques ça existe tu sais !

Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy en espérant plus de coopération.

-Il existe des potions qui permettent aux Vampires de s'exposer au soleil. La plus pratique est une sorte de baume, qu'ils doivent appliquer tous les matins et qui dure presque 24h… c'est un peu comme de la crème solaire pour Vampire.

-Et on fait quoi après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Après ton enterrement.

-Je m'exile… Je vais aller aux Etats-Unis. Personne ne me connait là-bas. Je vais pouvoir passer les Aspics en candidat libre puis je m'inscrirai à la fac de la Magie. Je changerai de nom, et tu me rejoindras pour le début de l'année scolaire.

-Mais qui te dit que je veux allée étudier aux States.

-Personne… Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix si tu veux rester avec moi.

Ce mec était désespérément égoïste, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il savait très bien qu'elle était prête à le suivre n'importe où, où il y ira.

-Tout est fini Hermione tu vas enfin pouvoir te donner corps et âme à tes devoirs et tes révisions.

Elle sentit une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix, mais ne dit rien. Elle était légèrement agacée.

-Je voulais que tu restes humain.

-Hé Granger, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des vampires qu'on est forcément dépourvu d'humanité… C'est dans la tête tout ça.

-Ah ouais, parce que tu es humain toi ?

-Non, mais je ne l'étais pas non plus quand j'étais encore vivant.

-Tu vas agir comme une bête Malefoy… et céder sans cesse à tes pulsions.

-ça aussi c'était déjà comme ça avant, ajouta Zabini en ricanant.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir qui accentua encore son hilarité.

-Bon, on se revoit le jour de ton enterrement.

Elle eut l'envie soudaine de l'enlacer, mais préféra faire quelques pas en arrière, avant de quitter la pièce.

Merlin, cette histoire de RSPP avait bouleversé toute sa vie et cela continuerait bien après la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Elle allait vivre aux Etats-Unis avec Draco Malefoy… Si on lui avait dit ça en début d'année… elle n'y aurait tout simplement pas cru.

La mort de Malefoy fut très bien mise en scène. Cela se déroula une semaine plus tard. Un matin, le Serpentard fut découvert sans vie, étendu sur le sol de sa salle commune. Un verre était renversé parterre à ses côtes. Des tests montrèrent qu'il contenait un violent poison. Les conclusions arrivèrent bien vite. Malefoy avait ingurgité le poison qui l'avait tué. Les professeurs découvrirent dans les affaires du jeune homme des lettres et de nombreux indices qui prouvaient que le Serpentard avait été un Mangemort. Cela expliquait alors pourquoi on avait cherché à l'assassiner. Une enquête fut menée pour essayé de trouver qui était le coupable, mais sans grande conviction. A vrai dire tout le monde semblait content qu'un Mangemort ait péri. Hermione s'efforça de mimer la douleur et le deuil. Ses amis savaient en effet qu'elle aimait Malefoy. La mère de la victime fut prévenue, mais elle ne se présenta pas pour les obsèques. Les funérailles eurent lieu en bonne et due forme. Evidemment il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour dire au revoir à l'ennemi hormis quelques serpentards.

La jeune fille emprunta la cape d'Harry pour y assister en toute tranquillité. Celui-ci insista même pour l'accompagner à la grande surprise de la jeune sorcière. Depuis la mort du Serpentard, Harry ne semblait plus en vouloir à Hermione.

Elle se mit les doigts dans les yeux pour s'obliger à pleurer. Le Survivant n'y vit que du feu.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle croisa un Zabini étrangement joyeux qui se pourléchait les babines. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à ce que le Vampire venait de faire. Et dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre avec une sangsue…

La jeune fille essaya plusieurs fois de rendre visite à Malefoy sans succès. Zabini lui refusa tout accès à la salle.

Hermione recommençait à être assaillie par ses hormones. Elle se plongea alors corps et âme dans le travail afin de tout oublier. Les seules choses auxquelles elle pensait désormais étaient : Travail, Travail et Travail… Elle passait la plupart de son temps libre dans la bibliothèque à passer en revu ses cours et ses sorts.

Quand elle croisait Zabini dans les couloirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'interpeller pour prendre des nouvelles de Draco. Le vampire était étrangement guilleret ces derniers temps. Elle le soupçonnait de quelques nouveaux plans machiavéliques.

Un soir, après le diner, Hermione quitta ses amis pour profiter de la bibliothèque. En ces périodes de révision, celle-ci était ouverte jusqu'à 23h… La jeune fille peaufina certaines de ses fiches et feuilleta quelques manuels de potion. Vers 22h30, elle remit en place les livres qu'elle avait utilisés, et quitta la bibliothèque. Tout était calme dans les couloirs. Et Hermione se rendit compte que sa vie était redevenue tranquille. Elle respira doucement, profitant de ce bonheur… qui fut bien trop court. Des bruits étranges atteignirent son oreille. Cela ressemblait à une lutte et elle percevait des cris inarticulés qui s'apparentaient à des hoquets de terreur. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et avança prudemment. Puis elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil au détour du couloir. Face à ce qu'elle découvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier à son tour.

ooo

_Je tiens à préciser qu'ici les ASPICS se déroulent début Avril… Nous nous situons en mars_

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? _

_**Reviews**__ please :) _


	17. Chapitre 17 : Epilogue

**Chapitre 17 : Les métamorphoses du Vampire. **

_Epilogue._

Hermione ne put retenir le cri qui voulait sortir du fond de sa gorge. Un cri de surprise… voire un cri d'horreur. Puis un silence lourd et pesant se répandit autour d'elle. Elle resta bouche bée à observer la scène qui se présentait à elle.

Deux visages étaient tournés vers elle. L'un avait un rictus aux lèvres, tandis que le second était plutôt rouge de gêne. Tout s'expliquait. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Décidément, il se passait des choses étranges dans les mœurs des élèves de Poudlard cette année. Entre elle qui tombait sous le charme de Malefoy et maintenant son meilleur ami qui fricotait avec un Serpentard. Blaise Zabini passa sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues et pleines de sang. Harry quant à lui, fuyait le regard choqué de son amie.

-Un problème, Granger ?

Mais à vrai dire, elle était trop secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir pour pouvoir répondre. Elle se contenta de fixer de ses yeux ronds les deux garçons. Blaise se tourna vers Harry et une phrase pire que choquante sortit de sa bouche.

-Oh, Chou, tu as du sang qui coule sur le col de ta chemise… Laisse-moi arranger ça.

Chou… Chou ? Zabini venait d'appeler Harry Potter chou ? Celui-ci s'empourpra de plus belle. Le Vampire plaqua sa bouche contre la plaie sanguinolente qui trônait sur le cou du Survivant. Sous l'action des lèvres et de la langue du Serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir, et Hermione s'entendit glapir. Etait-elle en train de rêver ou son ami était bien en train de soupirer sous les baisers d'un autre garçon ? Merlin que cette scène était embarrassante…

Soudain, Zabini se détacha d'Harry et tourna son regard bestial vers Hermione.

-Bon, Granger, tu vois bien qu'on est occupé, ça te dirait pas d'aller voir ailleurs ?

-Euuh si…

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit la fuite.

Il lui fallait une douche glacée afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle pénétra dans son dortoir toujours avec la même mine choquée, ce qui interpella Lavande et Parvati.

-Un problème Hermione ?

-J'ai vu…

Finalement elle préféra tenir sa langue et sous l'air éberlué de ses amies, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressortit, une lettre était posée au creux de son oreiller. Elle l'ouvrit avec précipitation. Elle était écrite de la main de Blaise Zabini, dont elle reconnut l'écriture. Il lui donnait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Evidemment cela sentait mauvais. N'avait-il pas déjà eu sa ration de sang ?

-Les filles, est-ce que l'une d'entre vous à un collier en argent ?

Parvati regarda Hermione sans comprendre avant de lui tendre une gigantesque chaine. Elle lui indiqua qu'il fallait faire plusieurs tours autour du cou. Hermione s'exécuta et se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous.

Blaise Zabini s'était installé à la table habituelle d'Hermione. Il était assis nonchalamment sur la chaise en bois, les pieds posés sur la table. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de les repousser d'un geste brusque de la main, avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre qu'il s'explique.

-C'est quoi ce que tu as autour du cou, Granger ?

-A ton avis … Je me protège contre ta personne.

-Que tu es niaise… comme si je ne pouvais te mordre qu'au cou… Tu sais qu'au niveau des poignets et entre les cuises, ça coule plutôt bien aussi ?

-Continue, et je te la jette au visage.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'avais promis de m'offrir ton sang.

-Je pense que tu en as assez bu aujourd'hui, et en plus, moi non plus je ne tiens pas toujours mes promesses.

-Sale garce…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

-Assis-toi, je dois te parler de Draco.

Hermione se sentit tout de suite plus coopérative et plus alerte. Elle attrapa une des chaises de la table voisine, et se rapprocha du Serpentard.

-Draco s'est envolé hier soir pour la Georgie, il a trouvé un appartement dans la ville de Savannah. Il y a une très bonne fac de Magie dans le quartier sorcier. Tu es sensée l'y rejoindre après les vacances. Il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer à ses pulsions. Après ça ira mieux. Si tu veux lui écrire, son adresse c'est : 9 bis West **Grifford Ollerton** Street, Appartement n° 5… C'est au dernier étage, tu peux lui envoyer un hibou, y a pas de problème, il est en train de protéger l'appartement à l'aide de la Magie. Et puis, c'est dans le quartier sorcier.

-Il va lui falloir combien de temps pour arriver à se contrôler parfaitement ?

-Pour se contrôler parfaitement ? huuuum… je dirais plusieurs siècles.

Hermione blêmit.

-Pour se contrôler un minimum, il lui faut quelques mois… En septembre ça fera 6 mois, t'inquiète, il arrivera à s'arrêter avant que tu n'ais plus de sang dans les veines.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner mon sang.

-Salazar, que tu es égoïste ! Tu ne gardes pas un bon souvenir de ta dernière morsure ?

-Continue et je te fouette avec ça, le menaça Hermione en attrapant la chaine en argent qui pendait autour de sa gorge.

-Si on ne peut même plus rigoler… Heureusement que Pote Potter n'est pas aussi égoïste.

Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût.

-C'est quoi d'ailleurs cette histoire avec Harry ?

-Le début d'une grande histoire de cul très chère… Non ! Ne vomit pas parterre, ça va faire désordre.

-Depuis quand es-tu homo ?

-Je ne suis pas homo… je suis juste attiré par tout ce qui contient du sang frais. Or, le sang de Potter, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, est absolument délicieux… Et je suis un Vampire… Sang et Sexe sont étroitement liés… Tu verras en septembre…

-Je ne me laisserai pas mordre…

-Non, mais si tu veux lui faire enfin l'amour, il y a beaucoup de chance pour que ça se finisse en sang… et vise versa, si tu lui offres ton sang, il y a beaucoup de chance pour que ça se finisse dans un lit, les jambes en l'air et à poil.

Devant l'air déprimé d'Hermione, Zabini ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu vas bien t'amuser, les Vampires sont d'excellents amants… Sachant, en plus que Draco était déjà une bête au lit avant de devenir un déterré… Il est devenu un dieu du sexe… Tu vas grimper au rideau Granger… et avant même que tu ais eu le temps de dire ouf.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre de plus intéressant à me dire ?

-Si… Potter a l'air d'avoir un sexe énorme.

-Okay, j'ai compris, ajouta la jeune fille exaspérée avant de se lever, et de partir.

Merlin, la prochaine année scolaire ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

ooo

_Et voilà, c'est terminé… enfin, terminé, c'est un bien grand mot :_

_En effet, une suite est prévue…et le prologue sera bientôt posté. Ça s'appelle __Les Métamorphoses de Draco__… Je change un peu de registre, et me tourne vers l'humour, même si c pas du tout sur que ça soit tout le temps drôle…Surtout vers le milieu de la fic., De nombreux rebondissements sont prévus, et la curiosité d'Hermione va encore lui jouer des tours, évidemment je vais me consacrer à l'adaptation de Draco et d'Hermione et aussi à l'évolution de leur couple. Alors, __**qui m'aime me suive**__ :D_

_**Petite indication**__ : Pourquoi Hermione se balade t-elle avec une chaine en argent ? L'Argent brûle la peau du Vampire et l'affaiblit fortement… Beaucoup plus pratique de la Verveine :p_

PS : ça y est, le premier chapitre des Métamorphoses de Draco est publié :)


End file.
